Perfect to Me
by AylaBear23
Summary: Michelle Adams moves to Forks to escape the pain of her not so perfect life. Her world is crumbling around her and she hangs on to the only stable thing left: everyone's favorite hot headed, temperamental werewolf. Paul/OC this story belongs to AylaBear23
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life isn't perfect. It hasn't been since I was nine. I had loving parents, a brilliant older brother, and the most adorable baby brother. The saying you don't know what you got till it's gone applies to me in so many ways. I didn't know how lucky I was until it was all ripped away from me. It was an average Tuesday, I was at school. I had forgotten my lunch, so I called my mom to bring it to school for me. Her and my baby brother where in the car and they got in an accident with a drunk driver. My brother was killed instantly, but my mother was in the hospital for two days, writhing in pain before she finally died. I wasn't allowed to see her, and I never even got to say goodbye. My older brother was fourteen. The death of my mother changed him inside, in more ways than my father and me. He no longer lives with us. My father tries to go on, for me mostly. But our old house holds too many memories. It was a mutual decision to move across the country. Away from Alabama. Away from the past. Away from the pain. I haven't been the same since, but I've moved on somewhat.

Why we picked La Push, I don't know. Maybe it was because my dad's best friend from high school, Charlie, lived close to there. Maybe it's because he could easily get a job as a cop. But this morning was the first time I woke up and the sun wasn't shining. I looked at my clock. It was already 10:30. I _never _slept this late; I was a really early riser. The lack of sun was going to mess up my schedule. I rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth.

"Morning Michelle," greeted my dad.

"Hey daddy," I said happily.

My dad and I had a great relationship. He was my hero. I wished I looked like him because I knew that every time he saw me, he was reminded of mom and I felt terrible about it. My mom wasn't ugly; in fact she was a model before she had kids. I had acquired her golden hair and green eyes. Her pale skin and delicate features. But I wanted my dad's black hair and tan skin. Because I looked like my mom, I had a lot to live up to. She was a model for crying out loud and I'm just… me.

"I have to make some phone calls and then I have work. There are groceries in the car. Can you please run out and grab them?" he asked.

"Sure daddy," I chimed.

I put on a pair of flats and skipped outside. There were twenty bags of groceries in the trunk. I sighed. I was _not _a very strong person. The only thing I hadn't gained from my mom was my height. I wasn't tall. I was hardly average. At fourteen, I was exactly five foot. Across the street, I saw three boys. I couldn't make them out at first because of the fog, but as they came into view, I noticed none of them were wearing shirts. _Classy. _I grabbed a grocery bag, but I needed to use both hands to hold it. I walked into the house and set it on the counter. When I came back outside, the boys were on my lawn.

"Do you need help?" one of them asked.

"Um, it's fine," I said.

"It really wouldn't be a problem," he said kindly.

It wasn't creepy that they were offering to help. It was pretty sweet.

"Alright, thanks," I smiled.

They each grabbed a handful of bags and my jaw dropped when I noticed that there were none left in the trunk. They followed me inside.

"Where do you want these?"

"You can put them on the counter."

"Okay," he said, "I'm Sam by the way. And this is Quil and Jacob."

He gestured to the two older boys.

"I'm Michelle Adams."

"Well Michelle Adams, welcome to the neighborhood," said Sam nicely.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey, I know you! Your Charlie's friend's daughter," said the one called Jacob.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked.

"Charlie is my dad's friend," he explained.

"Oh," I said, smiling.

"It was nice meeting you Michelle. Maybe we'll see you around?" asked Sam.

"Sure! Nice meeting you guys, too."

They waved and left, I was surprised at how polite they were. They seemed like the kind of guys that would be obnoxious. I watched them outside the window walking back across the street. They looked like they were joking around and having a good time, when another tall buff shirtless guy came up to them. He looked mad… furious. They started arguing about something and I felt myself gasp when he punched Jacob in the face. I decided that I would stay away from him. While I was putting the groceries away, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called to my dad, who was still on the phone.

And when I opened the door, who was standing before me but the angry guy himself. He was breathing heavily and clutching something in his hand.

"Um, hi," I muttered.

His breathing slowed and I watched his fists unclench.

"Is this yours? My uh… _friend _found it on your driveway," he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks," it was my mother's bracelet that she had given to me when I was six. I wore it every day; it must have fallen off when I was outside.

He dropped the bracelet in my hand. I looked up at him for the first time, "Thanks again."

I waited for him to respond, but he was just staring at me, smiling. I raised my eyebrows, but he still didn't say anything.

"Uh, see you… I guess," I mumbled. He still hadn't moved or said anything, so I shut the door in front of him.

"Bye honey, I'm going to work," my dad kissed me on the head and grabbed his keys.

"Bye dad, love you," I always said that I loved him before he left.

"Love you, too… Oh and did you eat?"

"Uh, yeah dad," I muttered, looking down.

I peeked behind him as he went out the door, curious to see if that guy was still there. He wasn't, but I couldn't figure out how he had gotten off my porch so fast. He had looked like he didn't plan on moving ever. I brushed the thought off and went back to putting the groceries away.

PAUL'S POV

Shit I just imprinted. One second I was punching Jacob in the face for eating the last muffin at Emily's, and the next I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful girl in the world. They were a deep green color that I loved so much. And then she closed the door in my face. I couldn't remember what we had been talking about to begin with. I heard her sweet sounding voice talking to a man, I guessed it was her father. I ran across the street, shaking my head.

"What's wrong Paul?" Sam asked me, but I was too dazed to answer.

"Uh… I… uh-" I stammered.

"Spit it out Paul," groaned Jacob.

"I think I _imprinted_," I breathed.

Jacob groaned. I knew his thoughts on imprinting. I used to agree, but now not so much. I felt alive for the first time ever. Alive because I finally knew the source of my life. _That girl._

"On Michelle?" pushed Quil.

"_Michelle_," I sighed, the name sounded amazing on my lips.

"Well, good for you man," said Sam, patting me on the back, "How did it happen?"

"Uh, I handed her a bracelet and then she shut the door in my face," I was still lost in thought about _Michelle._

Jake snorted and I suddenly felt the urge to punch him. I shot him daggers and he just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul, you have to go talk to her," urged Sam.

"I don't know, I…"

"You have to Paul," Sam pushed again, "You can't fight this."

"Why the hell do you assume that I'm going to freaking fight this?" I growled, "I don't want to fight this. Why would I keep myself away from the only thing that'll make me happy? I'm not an idiot!"

I was shaking now, but I thought of Michelle's eyes and calmed down.

"Oh, going soft now Paul?"Challenged Jake.

I punched him in the face and stormed out of the house. When Jared first imprinted on Kim, I thought it was weird that he stood outside her house to make sure she was okay, but I had a strong urge to do it. I didn't want to risk getting caught, though because I didn't want her to think I was a creep. I decided to just slowly walk by her house. I heard some coughing coming from the inside and panicked. What if she was sick? I sprinted up to her porch and knocked on the door. Thirty four seconds later, she answered. She was chewing on a mint.

"Hi," I said as soon as she opened the door.

She was startled. I could _feel _it.

"Hey," she said slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah… why?"

Crap. She probably thought I was a creep _now_.

"Just-just wondering."

She nodded and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Paul," I said.

"Hey Paul I'm Michelle," she held out her hand.

I shook it and wasn't surprised that I felt a shock run up my arm. She felt confused, but she _did _feel it, too.

"Well it was nice meeting you," she said, starting to close the door.

"Bye!"I called.

I took off running down the street. What a great first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I just thought I'd clear up that this takes place during Eclipse.**

**I am not Stephanie Mayers. I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keem 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

MICHELLE'S POV

Well that was strange. Could he have heard me…? I hoped not. I didn't need another thing for my dad to have another thing to worry about. I started cooking dinner for my dad. The smell of chicken made my mouth water. _No. _I finished setting the table just as my dad walked through the door.

"Hey dad!" I called.

"Hey honey. Smells great!" he complimented, sitting in his chair, "Are you going to have any?"

"No… I… uh ate before you got home," I mumbled.

"Alright. By the way, we're going to Charlie's house tomorrow afternoon for pizza and to watch the game."

"Cool," I said, smiling. I knew my dad had missed his friend.

I turned away and ran off to my room. I knew Charlie had a daughter, but she was seventeen or eighteen. I couldn't remember her name. The next morning it was raining again. Big surprise. I put on a pair of jeans, but they were too big. I smiled and put on a grey dress with pink flowers instead. I had half a day to kill before we went to Charlie's, so I thought that I'd take a walk or something. My dad had already left for work, so I grabbed my cell phone and left. The beach was just down the street from my house, so I headed that way. The rain had subsided to a gentle drizzle. I took of my shoes and let the sand go between my toes. It felt nice. I walked down the beach until I came across a girl. She looked slightly older than me, and she was smiling widely.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"My name's Kim," she held out her hand and I shook it.

"Michelle," I smiled.

"Did you just move here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I used to live in Alabama."

"Wow. You moved far," she giggled.

I nodded, she was so friendly. I hoped we could become friends. After my mom died, I stopped talking to my friends. I became lonely and sullen. Maybe this could be a new start for me. Kim and I started walking down the beach together.

"So why did you move here?"

"Because uh," I wasn't ready to tell her about my past, "My dad got a job."

"What does he do?"

"He's a cop," I explained.

"Nice! Do you like the beach?"

"Yeah, it's cool," I admitted.

"Same. I was meeting some of my friends down here. Want to meet them?"

"Sure," I said, smiling.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a group of people. I recognized some from the other day.

"Hey Kim," yelled one I didn't know.

"Jared," she breathed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Michelle. She just moved here from Alabama."

"Hey," I said.

"Hey I know you!"

"How?"

"I… uh… Sam told me," he muttered.

"Come meet the rest," Kim urged.

Everyone was sitting on towels and eating. None of the guys were wearing shirts. Again, _classy_. She introduced me to Embry, Seth, Leah, Emily, Brady, Collin, and Claire. The rest, Sam, Jacob and Quil, I already knew.

"Catch," Quil said to me as he threw an apple.

I caught it swiftly, but threw it back, "No thanks."

"I have never seen anyone turn down food before," he muttered, shaking his head.

"I ate before I came. I'm full," I said quickly.

"Paul's here!" announced Kim, looking directly at me.

I didn't know why she was looking at me. I had just met Paul yesterday and he seemed really weird. All the same, I smiled at him when he came jogging down the beach towards us.

"Come on Jake, you better not have eaten all the freaking chips!" he growled.

"Nah, man I saved some for you," said Jake slyly.

"Good. Now I don't have to break your face."

He seems lovely.

PAULS POV

"Paul," Sam said, getting my attention away from Jacob.

"What?"

He turned his gaze to his left and I saw her. _Michelle_. I had known she was close all along. I could feel it, but I didn't know she was this close. I smiled at her, but she wasn't looking. I watched the way her beautiful hair fell in front of her face and her delicate hands reached up to tuck it behind her ear.

"So Michelle, what was Alabama like?" asked Kim.

"Hot," she muttered.

Everyone broke out into laugher and she blushed. She obviously wasn't used to all the attention, but she would have to get used to it. If she was going to school, all of the guys would definitely be into her. I growled to think about that. She was _mine_. I started shaking. I _really _didn't like thinking of that. Sam put an arm on my shoulder.

"Calm down Paul," he soothed.

I shrugged it off and ran into the woods. I burst out of my clothes and into a wolf. _Ugh! _Why the hell was she making me feel this way? All I did was think about her with someone else! I paced back and forth for a while until I felt Sam join me.

_Why do I feel this way! _I yelled.

_Paul, it's the imprint. What made you so upset?_

_She's going to go to fucking school and what if she finds someone else?_

_Paul, you're really over exaggerating. You're perfect for her. You need to show her that. Of course she won't find anyone else, _Sam said_._

_Uh this sucks! _I growled.

_Go back Paul. Try talking to her, _Sam urged.

_Yeah... uh I don't have pants_, I admitted sheepishly.

Sam laughed and ran through the woods. He returned a few minutes later in his human form holding a pair of cut offs for me and a shirt.

"A shirt?" I asked when I was decent.

"I got the feeling she wasn't digging the shirtlessness," he explained.

I was confused, but I pulled it over my head. Anything to impress her. Sam and I walked out of the forest together. I was still annoyed at everyone, but as soon as I saw Michelle, I relaxed. She was throwing around a Frisbee with Kim and Jared. Jared beckoned me over.

"Hey Paul, want to join us?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

He threw me the Frisbee. Kim looked to me and then to Michelle who was catching as if to tell me to talk to her. I didn't know what to say, so I just caught the Frisbee and threw it to Jared. He "accidentally threw it too far into the woods and it got caught high up in a tree. I knew one of us could easily get it.

"Oh well," said Jared happily, "Come on Kim, let's dip our feet in!"

This was a set up. They were trying to get us alone together. I would have to thank them later. Michelle looked uncomfortable.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

She looked surprised, "Hi."

"Listen, sorry about yesterday. I was walking by your house and I thought I heard you coughing or something and I guess I… panicked," I admitted.

"It's fine. It was kind of you," she said.

"So what do you say… are we friends?"

"Um, I don't think so," she said, looking away.

I felt crushed, "Why?"

"I don't think we'd get along."

"Why?"

"Because you hot headed and overly temperamental," she said simply.

I didn't know what to say. Had she seen me punch Jacob yesterday? Crap I had really screwed things up. I wanted to tell her that I could get better… for her…

"I have to go home," she said to everyone, "It was nice meeting you guys."

Everyone waved to her and I was insanely jealous when Kim even hugged her.

"We should hang out again," said Kim.

"Totally!" she agreed cheerfully.

"Here's my number. Text me whenever," Kim said and Michelle took it and ran off.

I didn't want her walking home alone, so I followed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going home," I said.

"Oh."

We walked in silence. I wanted so badly to take her hand. A few houses down, she stopped and started walking up to her house. The walk was too short.

"Wait," I called.

She turned around.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly before running off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MICHELLE'S POV

_Hey Kim, it's Michelle_, I sent to Kim.

_Hey girl! What's up?_

_Nm, going to my dad's friends house. You? _I texted.

_Hanging out with Jared, Emily, and Paul._

_Cool! I gtg now. Just wanted to give you my number. Cya later! _

_Bye!_

I smiled. I had never had friends to text before. Kim was really nice, but I couldn't understand why she would hang out with Paul. And why did Paul want to be my friend? We were opposites. He got mad at everything and used people as a punching bag. I held my anger in and was not in the least bit violent. We pulled up to Charlie's house. I had been here once before when I was five. I couldn't really remember him or his daughter.

"Matt!" yelled Charlie, coming outside.

"Hey Charlie!" said dad, running up to him and giving him a 'man hug.'

"Wow Michelle, you've gotten so much bigger!" he said to me, little did he know the effect these words would have on me.

"Hi Charlie," I said, giving him a handshake.

He beamed at both of us, "Well, come meet Bella. Her uh… _boyfriend _is here too."

Bella that was it! We followed him into the house. Bella was in the kitchen with a guy that I assumed was her boyfriend.

"Hey Michelle," she greeted.

"Hi Bella."

"You probably don't remember me. I was like, nine the last time I saw you," she said.

Nine. Even today that age brought back pain.

"Yeah, but it's nice to see you again," I said.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend," she introduced.

Wow. Edward sure was… handsome. He had a really nice face. _Why the hell are you comparing him to Paul! _

"Hi Edward," I said, shaking his hand, surprised at how cold it was.

"Hi Michelle, it's nice to meet you."

"You, too," I said.

"Well Bella, Michelle's dad and I will be in the living room watching the game. You'll be okay without us, right?" Charlie asked.

"Sure dad. We'll keep Michelle company," Bella said.

This was sure to be awkward.

"How do you like Washington so far?" asked Bella.

"It's good… wet," I admitted.

Edward and Bella chuckled, just as my phone started ringing. I looked at them apologetically and answered, turning away from them.

"Hello?" I answered.

There was a lot of talking going on in the back.

"Just say hello dude," I heard Jacob say, "No man, you answer!" Paul said. "Fine! Hey it's Jake."

"Hey Jake," I said and Bella looked at me, surprised.

"Listen, a bunch of us are going cliff diving on Friday. You in?" he asked.

"Sounds… fun?"

"Great, see you then!"

"Okay. Oh, and how did you get my number?"

"Kim gave it to me. This is Paul's phone, by the way."

"Oh alright," I giggled.

"Tell Jake he needs to freaking call me back!" I heard Bella hiss.

"Uh, Jake?" I began.

"Yeah?"

"Bella says you need to uh freaking call her back," I muttered.

He was silent, "Are you with her?" he asked finally.

"Yeah."

I heard him and Paul muttering and I thought I heard Paul hiss something like "Blood sucker," but I wasn't sure.

"Fine, I'll ask," Jake growled to Paul, "Is anyone else there. Her boyfriend I mean?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just uh… just wondering. I'll see you Friday."

"Later," I muttered, hitting the End Call button.

_Well that was weird_.

"How do you know Jake?" Bella asked.

"He lives in La Push near me and I saw him at the beach today," I said.

The doorbell rang and Charlie answered it.

"Pizza's here!" he called, bringing it into the kitchen.

He handed Bella a piece and then me.

"Uh, no thanks," I mumbled.

"Come on, are you going to pull an Edward on me?" Charlie teased.

"Michelle, eat," my dad said sternly.

I sighed but took the pizza. I wished my dad wasn't always on me about _everything_. I chewed the pizza, trying not to taste the deliciousness. I wondered why Edward didn't eat. Maybe he was dieting. I finished half my pizza before I felt full.

"Uh, where's your bathroom?" I asked Bella.

She pointed my in the right direction.

When I was finished, I met Edward outside the bathroom door. He was looking at me concerned. _Crap _he heard.

"Were you sick?" he asked.

"Uh, no," I muttered, looking down.

"Are you su-"

"I'm fine Edward," I snapped, walking back to the kitchen.

He came back two minutes later, looking suspicious. Bella gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head. I sighed in relief. Nobody else needed to know.

I was starving when I woke up the next morning, shaking with hunger. _Ugh!_ I stormed out of bed and grabbed a handful of saltines and a glass of water. The crackers subdued my raging hunger slightly. I finished my water and got dressed for the day. My phone had two texts when I turned it on. I opened the first one. It was from Kim.

_Hey can I come over? I don't want to be rude and invite myself, but my parents aren't home and my brother is being really annoying._

My dad wouldn't be home all day, so I texted her back saying _Sure! Come whenever!_

The next text was from Paul. I really wanted to ignore it, but I wasn't able to. All it said was _Hey_. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. He reminded me too much of someone I knew. The doorbell rang.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hey!" she chimed.

I let her inside.

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"Work and uh… my mom's dead," I explained.

"Oh," she said. She looked away awkwardly and changed the subject, "So, did you have a lot of friends back in Alabama?"

I was so glad she didn't tell me she was sorry. That never helped.

"Uh, a few," I muttered.

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope," I said, popping the _p._

"But you're so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"I guess I'm just waiting for the perfect guy," I admitted, "Are you and Jared-"

"Yes!" she squealed, "He's my perfect guy!"

"That's awesome," I sighed, I wondered when I would get my perfect guy.

"Paul really likes you, you know," she said.

"He's like twenty!"

"Nineteen," she said, as if that made a difference. He would be the same age as…

"Still, he's definitely not my type."

"What is your type?"

"People that don't get mad and punch others in the face," I said and she burst out laughing.

"Paul… does… do… that… a lot!" she said between fits of giggles.

"Exactly."

"But he wouldn't do that to you."

"It doesn't change the fact that he does it to other people," I muttered.

She seemed at a loss of what to say, "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

_You will not cry. You will not cry. _I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Lucky you," she mumbled, "My brother is _so _annoying!"

I attempted a laugh. She got a text and I used the chance to brush the tear of my cheek. She replied to the text and I had myself composed again.

"Let's go on a walk!" she said, grabbing my hand.

"Alright," I said as she pulled me out the door, "But I don't have shoes."

"Haven't you noticed none of the guys around here wear shoes?"

"Yeah and it's so classy," I said sarcastically.

She just laughed and pulled me farther down the street.

"So are you going to be a freshman this year?"

"Yes. What are you?"

"A junior. Look who it is!" she sang.

Ahead of us, I saw Jared and Paul walking towards us.

"Kim!" I protested as she linked arms with me and started walking faster.

"Hey guys, what a coincidence!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Kim, Michelle," said Jared, then he pulled Kim into a kiss.

Paul and I stood there awkwardly until they broke apart.

"Let's go to the beach!" said Kim.

"Great idea," agreed Jared.

Here's what I could assume. Jared and Kim took it upon themselves to get me and Paul to talk. I felt bad because Paul really seemed to like me, but he just reminded me too much of Jesse. _Don't think about that._ The sun came out when we got to the beach. I smiled up at it, happy to see it for the first time since I moved here.

"How are you, Michelle?" Paul asked.

"I'm good, thanks," I muttered.

He grabbed my arm and Jared and Kim walked ahead.

"Let go of me Paul," I growled.

"No, listen to me," he demanded.

"Let go of me!"

"FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled.

He was shaking really bad. I didn't know what to do so I just put my hand on his face. He calmed down almost immediately. I knew I should have been scared, but he didn't scare me. He took a few deep breaths.

"Please tell me why we can't just be friends?" he asked. There was hurt in his voice and I softened instantly.

He stared intently into my eyes and I couldn't look away, "Please," he breathed.

"Because you remind me too much of Jesse," I whispered and then covered my mouth.

I looked away. Why did I say that?

"Who's Jesse?"

"Nobody," I grumbled.

"Come on Michelle," he begged.

"Paul, he's no one. Forget I even said it," I pleaded.

"Okay," he whispered.

Well that was easy. All I had to do was ask.

"Michelle, I just really _really _want o be friend with you!"

"But why?"

"Because… I don't know. Can't you… can't you feel it?" he asked.

I didn't know. Could I feel it? There was definitely something. I looked at my feet and I might have nodded… I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

PAUL'S POV

She nodded. She did feel it. I felt relieved.

"Can we at least give it a shot?" I pleaded.

She looked at me and I leaned my face closer to hers. Her breath caught.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Good," I sighed.

"Just don't punch anyone else in the face, alright?"

"I'll try my best," I muttered, fat chance there.

I watched Jared and Kim splash around in the water a bit, and then sat down next to Michelle. I really wanted to know who this Jesse person was and why he hurt her so bad. It hurt her even to talk about it. I knew I would find a way to get it out of her, just not yet.

"So what's your family like?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Um, well my dad is amazing. He's a cop and he's so nice and smart and funny. And um… well my mom uh was really wonderful but she…"

"It's alright, you don't have to say it," I muttered, feeling terrible for bringing it up, all I was doing was making her recall painful memories.

"It's okay. She died in a car accident when I was nine, along with my baby brother Josh," she explained, looking out at the horizon.

I didn't say anything. I lived with both of my parents, so I didn't know what it was like to lose someone. I grabbed her hand, though, to comfort her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm an only kid."

"Do you like it?"

"When I was younger I wanted a sibling to play with, but I don't really mind now," I admitted.

We sat in silence for a while. Absorbed in our own thoughts. I was happy just to be sitting next to her. We were so close we were almost touching. For the first time, I noticed how thin she was. I could probably wrap my hand around her arm twice. It was a little concerning, but maybe she was just naturally skinny.

"You're so hot," she muttered.

"Why thank you," I said, smiling at her.

"Do, I mean you're really _really_ warm," she said, putting a thin hand on my arm.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Do you guys want to come back to my house?" asked Kim, running over to us, I was thankful for the interruption.

"Sure," we both said at the same time.

We followed her further down the street until we reached a tiny blue house. She brought us inside.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Yeah!" said Jared enthusiastically.

MICHELLE'S POV

Paul and Embry fought over which movie they wanted to watch and I went in the kitchen to help Kim make popcorn. The boys finally settled on 'Thirty Days of Night.' I had no idea what it was about, but from the cover, it seemed scary. I wasn't one for scary movies, but I thought I would give it a try. I regretted it almost instantly. Embry and Kim loved it, but I was cringing into Paul's shoulder most of the time. He didn't seem to mind it. Eventually, he just put his arms around my shoulders and I hid my face in his chest. It should have been weird. I just met this guy, but it wasn't. I felt safe in his arms, but I couldn't look at the gore on the screen. It was a good thing I had only eaten six saltines today because I would have been sick for sure.

I didn't know how the movie ended. I couldn't stomach seeing another beheaded vampire. It was terrible. The credits started rolling when I finally looked up. Paul was looking down at me, amused. I blushed and looked away, but Jared and Kim were making out next to us.

"I should, uh go," I muttered.

"Yeah, I'm going, too," Paul said.

If Jared or Kim heard us, they didn't acknowledge that we had said anything. I headed to the door, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. I hadn't realized how late it was until we got outside and it was dark. _Great. _I was still shaken up from that damn movie. Paul walked beside me and I latched on to his arm. I couldn't help it; I was really freaked out. Plus I was freezing cold, even though it wasn't that cold out.

"You _had _to choose a vampire movie?" I accused.

"_I _thought the movie was pretty good," he said, smiling widely.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"It was just a really good movie," he sighed.

"HA right," I snorted.

"You don't like scary movies," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Especially vampire movies," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen a vampire movie without gallons of blood and gore?"

"True," he agreed, "Why does it bother you so much?"

Why was he so interested in this? "Because when I was six my brother tricked me into watching Blade and I had nightmares for month's afterwards."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. The werewolves will protect you," he joked.

"Sure," I agreed sarcastically.

He snorted, but then his expression became serious, "I'll protect you," he whispered.

I turned toward him and he stared into my eyes. A smile played around the edges of my lips. Maybe he wasn't so much like Jesse after all. My stomach growled, ruining the moment. My damn stomach ruined everything.

"You're hungry," he laughed.

"Kind of," I muttered.

"You should eat something," he said.

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Good," he seemed generally concerned.

"Thanks for walking me home," I whispered.

"No problem," he leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. My skin tingled where his lips had been.

I turned and walked up my driveway to my new house, feeling happier than I had in a long time.

"Michelle, you're blushing," commented my dad as I walked through the door. He was working on his laptop, of course.

"Yeah, it's uh cold outside," I noted, "Sorry I'm home so late. I didn't realize the time. Do you need me to make you dinner?"

"No, I ordered pizza. There's some on the table if you want," he said, not looking away from his laptop.

"No it's okay, I ate at Kim's," I said, sprinting to my room.

I fell across my bed and was asleep in seconds.

_I was wondering through the woods, lost. I had no idea how I got there and no idea where I was going. I just couldn't stop walking. I was cold and hungry. Suddenly, a vampire stepped out in front of me. I knew it was a vampire because it was hissing and there was blood dripping from its mouth. It stalked closer to me and I turned the other way, trying to run. But I was just too hungry. I fell to my knees as the vampire came closer. He was standing over me, his face contorted into rage. A huge bear jumped out from behind the trees and tackled the vampire to the ground. But it wasn't a bear, it was a wolf. A wolf the size of a horse. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I watched the wolf roll around on the ground with the vampire until it finally killed it. I screamed then and the wolf looked at me and howled._


	5. Chapter 5

MICHELLE'S POV

I woke with a start. It was six in the morning, but I couldn't possibly fall back to sleep. I tried to shake of the dream, but it seemed so real… so vivid. I got out if bed and took a shower. I put on another dress because my jeans didn't fit my anymore. Luckily. I turned on the Television and started doing some crunches. About two hours later, my dad came downstairs.

"How are you awake so early? Don't teenagers usually sleep in until 1?" he joked.

"I guess I'm special," I grinned.

I stood up and made him some toast. My dad could cook, he used to be a great cook, but he was so busy all the time so I thought I'd take something off his hands. I set his breakfast down in front of him.

"We're going to Charlie's again today," dad said.

"Okay," I hoped Edward wouldn't be there.

I went to my room before my dad could ask me if I had eaten anything. I picked up _Pride and Prejudice, _settling on my bed and not planning to move for a very long time. Three hours later, there was a knock on my door.

"Time to go Michelle," dad said.

"Kay," I mumbled, slipping on my shoes.

"Hey Bella, Edward," I greeted.

"Hey Michelle," they said in unison, wow they were close.

I sat across from them like I had last time and our dads went into the living room to watch the game.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Bella asked me, getting herself a pop tart.

"No thanks," I answered, looking down.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked this time, he definitely knew something.

"Yeah Edward, I'm sure," I said firmly.

He studied me for a minute and the dropped his gaze. Bella sat down next to Edward and ate her pop tart. The phone rang and Bella jumped up to get it.

"Hello? Jacob!" she cried.

I saw Edward tense, but a look from Bella and he relaxed. She walked out of the room with her phone. Edward and I were left in uncomfortable silence.

"Do you go to school in Forks?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered, "With Bella and my family."

"Cool," I said because I didn't know what else to say.

"My father is a doctor. He works at a hospital here," Edward informed me.

I didn't know where he was getting at, "Cool, my dad's a cop."

"He, my father, might know what you're going through. He works with a lot of people with eating dis-"

"Edward," sang Bella, coming in. I could hug her.

"Bella," sighed Edward, looking away from me.

I sighed in relief and stood up.

"Daddy, I have a headache, can you take me home?" I muttered to him.

"Sure baby," he said kindly, "I'll be right back Charlie."

I held my breath until we got home, praying that Edward wouldn't say anything to my dad. He started coughing in the front seat.

"You alright dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, just allergies," he mumbled.

"I'll see you later, love you" I said, hopping out of the car.

"Love you, too."

I was freaking out. Nobody could know. I paced back and forth, waiting for my dad to get back. Maybe Edward wouldn't say anything about it. I couldn't stand the anticipation any more. I grabbed the bag of Doritos from the pantry and shoved one in my mouth. I felt better instantly. I almost finished the whole bag, but I managed to stop myself. They were so amazing. I sighed when I was finished, but ran to the bathroom.

I felt scared. Scared that my dad would find out. Scared that my friends would find out. The doorbell rang. I brushed my teeth and ran to answer it. It was Paul.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

"Why are you scared?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I could feel… just tell me why you were scared," he was fuming.

"I wasn't, Paul," I said, raising my voice a little.

"Don't lie to me!" he growled.

"I was scared because uh… I…"

"Stop trying to think of an excuse and tell me the truth!" he yelled.

"What's the matter with you? I'll tell you why I'm scared. I'm scared because you're having a spaz attack on my porch because you _assumed _I was scared. So take a chill pill!" I yelled back, I could have a temper when I wanted, too.

He looked at me for a minute, "Did you just tell me to take a chill pill?" he was laughing now.

"Yes!" I growled and shut the door in his face.

"Wait a second," I heard him say outside.

I started walking to me room, but he burst through the door.

"Come on, don't close the door in my face," he pleaded.

"Then don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry Michelle, I just… it was funny," he mumbled.

I threw my hands in the air and marched to my room, hoping he would just leave. But of course, he didn't.

"Come back Michelle!" he followed me into my room and nearly tripped.

"What the hell?" he asked, looking down, "Who the hell keeps a scale in the middle of their bedroom!"

I glared at him, "_I do!_"

He put his hands up in defense. He'd never seen me like this. I got really moody after I binged.

"Sorry. It just caught me by surprise," he said, "I don't like _almost _tripping."

I think it was supposed to be funny, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh. He was just making me madder.

"Paul, just…" I trailed off.

"Please don't tell me to go. I really wanted to see you," he pleaded.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms.

"So this is your room?" he looked around.

"Yep," I said.

He looked at all the picture on my dresser. Most were pictures of my family.

"Is that you mom?" he asked softly, pointing to a picture.

I nodded.

"She looks like you," he noted.

"She was taller," I muttered.

"That's alright. At least you're not a giant like me," he joked.

I half smiled.

"Is that you when you were young?" he asked, pointing to the picture of me on my full length mirror.

I nodded, frowning. I hated that picture of myself. That's why it was on my mirror.

"You were so-"

"Fat. I know," I cut him off.

He turned around and looked at me, confusion on his face, "I was going to say adorable."

"Cut the crap Paul. I know what you were going to say," I mumbled angrily.

"No I'm serious. You weren't fat," he said quickly.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't lie to me."

"I wasn't-"

"You're such a hippocrit! You get pissed because I lied to you, but now you're lying right to my face!"

"Michelle! Stop throwing a fit!" he yelled.

"Just leave," I whispered.

Hurt spread across his face, but he did as I asked. I punched the wall. Everything was going wrong today! I stormed to the pantry, not caring that Paul had stupidly left the front door open, and grabbed seventeen Reese's peanut butter cups. I shoved them into my mouth, enjoying the chocolate peanut butter goodness. I swallowed and walked back to the bathroom. My phone buzzed, but I ignored it. I kneeled over the toilet and stuck my fingers down my throat.

"MICHELLE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, I usually update at least once every two days! I've just been so busy so sorry! Anyways, please review. I need to know you guys are actually liking this story before I continue. **

**Here's chapter 6:**

* * *

><p>KIM'S POV<p>

I was walking by Michelle's house, and I saw the door was wide open. I called her to see if she was okay, but she didn't answer and there were no cars in the driveway. I decided to make sure everything was okay. I walked up to the doorway and peeked inside. The place looked fine. I thought I heard a noise from upstairs, so I took my chances. I had a feeling it was just Michelle. The light in the bathroom was on, and I looked inside, taking in my surroundings.

Michelle was on the floor in front of the toilet. There was a bunch of Reese's wrappers in her left hand and she was sticking her right two fingers down the back of her throat.

"MICHELLE!"

She gagged and threw up. I had to look away. Zombie gore I could do, but definitely not this. It was worse, especially since it was my friend. I turned back when she was done. She didn't look at me. She stood up, threw the candy wrappers away, washed her hands, and brushed her teeth. When she was finally finished, she left the bathroom and I followed her into her room.

She said "You can't tell anyone about this," at the exact same time I said, "We have to tell someone about this."

"Michelle," I began, "What's going on."

She didn't answer, but I noticed a scale in the middle of the room, right in front of a full length mirror. There was a picture of a little girl, maybe nine or ten, with the same green eyes and golden hair as Michelle. But it couldn't be her. The little girl in the picture was pudgy… maybe more than pudgy. Morbidly obese? Michelle was the skinniest girl I knew. What I had just saw explained why, but maybe this was her sister? No, she didn't have siblings. Maybe it was herself when she was younger. That made more sense.

"Michelle, this was you when you-"

"I was ten. My mom had just died and I was under so much stress and I didn't have any friends. So I ate. I would eat three cartons of ice cream a day on average. Food was my only salvation. When I found out I would be moving here, I decided to… make a new start. I joined gymnastics and ate three almonds a day until I dropped twenty pounds. It worked. But the pain is still there. And sometimes I just need… something so make myself feel better. So I binge and then throw up. Is that so bad?"

I stared at her. I would never expected… well maybe I should have. She was extremely thin, almost unhealthy looking.

"Michelle, this needs to stop. It's dangerous," I pleaded.

"Kim, I'm fine," she tried to assure me.

"You're not fine. You're sick," I said.

"I'm not sick! I'm healthier than I've ever been," she growled.

"This," I gestured to her skinny frame, "Is not healthy."

"But look at me. I'm thin!" she smiled.

"Michelle, I'm serious. We have to tell someone. This is a serious problem," I begged.

"No Kim! My dad already has enough on his plate with taking care of me and work and Jes- other stuff," she cried, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Michelle I-"

She grabbed both of my arms. There were scare on her fingers, probably from making herself vomit.

"Please Kim. I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone," she was on her knees.

The look on her face almost brought me to tears. There was so much pain and guilt.

"Okay. I won't tell," I whispered, and I hated myself for it.

She sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"But please go eat a sandwich or something," I begged.

"Of course Kim," she promised.

I felt better, "I need to meet Jared now. I'll text you later. See you Friday."

I ran out the door. There were tears in my eyes and I felt guilty for the promise I had made her. But she told me she would eat. So maybe she realized that she could die. _Doubt it. _I ran down the street to Jared's house. He would know what to do. Then I remembered I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But Jared imprinted on me. I couldn't keep anything from him.

"Kimmy, baby what's the matter?" Jared asked me.

"Nothing," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"There's definitely something wrong. Why do you feel so guilty?" he asked, he could feel what I felt.

"She made me promise not to tell," I whispered.

"Who made you? Kim, tell me what's the matter," he begged.

"I need your help," she whispered.

MICHELLE'S POV

That was close. I laid across my bed and stared at the ceiling. My stomach hurt from throwing up. I thought I should get used to it because I had been doing it since I was _thirteen _but it still hurt. The next thing I knew, my dad was shaking me awake.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Much better," I mumbled sleepily.

"Good, so you want something to eat?"

"No, I ate when I got home," I lied.

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything," dad said softly.

"Thanks dad," I murmured closing eyes again.

The next time I woke up, it was early in the morning. I had a text from Kim.

_Hey girl. Want to come over?_

_Sure, I'll be over at nine _I replied. Luckily, Kim was an early bird like me.

At nine, I walked up to her house. Jared was there, no surprise there. He kissed Kim goodbye just as I walked through the door. He looked at her and they seemed to be having a private conversation.

"Hey Michelle!" Kim said finally.

"Hey Kim," I replied.

"What do you want to do today? Did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah," I muttered, and Jared ran outside.

"You sure you don't want some eggs? I'm making them for myself," she urged.

"I'm fine," I promised. Eggs looked the worst when they came back up.

"Can I ask you something?" she said quietly.

"Sure Kim."

"Why did you binge yesterday?"

"Because Paul and I got into a fight," I said, trying to keep the tears back.

"What was it about?"

"It shouldn't matter. I barely know him anyway," I whispered.

"Michelle, it does matter. I know exactly how you feel. Me and Jared were that way once, too," she said.

What did she mean?

"I don't know why it hurts so much. Other people don't hurt me this bad," I mumbled.

"But Paul isn't like other people to you, is he?"

"I suppose not," it was barely audible.

"What was the fight about?" she asked again.

"He yelled at me for lying to him, and then he lied to me."

"What did you lie to him about?"

"I didn't lie to him!"

She looked at me.

"Maybe just a little," I admitted, "I was scared someone would find out about my… problem and I guess he… I don't know… felt it? And I didn't want to tell him about it of course. Then we were in my room and he saw the picture and he was going to say that I used to be fat, but he changed it to adorable at the last second."

"Oh Michelle," she whispered, hugging me.

There was a knock at the door. She opened it and there was Paul, standing there. He looked really mad about something. Probably what happened yesterday, but then he looked at me and just looked hurt.

"Can I talk to Michelle," he asked Kim sadly.

"Uh Michelle," she called.

"I know. I'm coming Paul," I said, not looking in his eyes.

He grabbed my hand and we sat together on the front porch. He took a deep breath.

"I want you to know, I think you were an adorable kid. I promise that's all I was going to say," we gazed into each other's eyes, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I believe you," I whispered.

"Now can you please tell me why you were scared?"

"Because of the vampire movie. I was just really embarrassed," I looked down. Good thing that could also come off as embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me," he said kindly.

I smiled at him, glad we made up.

"I'm sorry Paul," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, too Michelle," he kissed me on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review:)**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

"Cliff diving today!" sang Kim, shaking me awake.

"Joy," I mumbled in my pillow.

Last night I slept over Kim's house and we stayed up until 1 a.m. and I am _tired_. I usually go to sleep around nine and wake up at 7 or 8 because I prefer to sleep, but not to sleep in. Last night, Kim badgered me all night to eat something, but I didn't. I had already binged twice this week. I didn't need to do it again.

"Five more minutes," I moaned.

"Michelle, we have to be there in five minutes! It's 11:55! How late do you usually sleep?"

"11:55!" I yelled, sitting up, "Why am I so tired all the time?"

"I don't know. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine," I muttered, ignoring the stabbing pains of hunger in my stomach.

She eyed me for a moment, but gave up and made herself some eggs. I stood up before I could smell the food from the kitchen. We had slept in the living room last night so we could watch movies. I grabbed my bag and ran in the bathroom to change. I pulled on a bathing suit and had to tie it really tight because otherwise, it would have slipped right off me. Every one of my ribs were showing now. I pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt because I was freezing, as usual. I skipped out of the bathroom and met Kim by the door.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled.

The room started spinning slightly and I had to grab onto the couch for support.

"Michelle, are you alright!"

I waited until everything stopped spinning and making me dizzy to answer, "Yeah, happens all the time."

It did, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, come on!" I said, more cheerfully than I felt.

We walked to the cliffs, which were higher than I expected.

"Most of the girls don't jump. We just like to watch and look good in our bathing suits," she said, winking.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," I said.

Kim giggled and grabbed my hand. She raced up to everyone with me behind. I felt really weak today and I could barely feel my arms. How strange. I looked around for Paul, but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed sadly, and followed Kim to a bench where all the girls were sitting. Except Leah, who ran and dived off the cliff. I gasped. I would never be able to do that.

Kim took off her top to reveal her pink and white checkered bikini top. I decided to do the same, even though I knew I would be freezing. I took of my sweatshirt and felt colder than I ever had before. I took a step back. When the sweatshirt was over my head, everything started spinning like last time, only worse. I couldn't see anything and the pain in my stomach got worse. My vision was going in and out of focus on random things and I could only hear little bits of what people were saying. I knew people were calling my name, but I couldn't move my mouth. I took fell to my knees and everyone was surrounding me. Kim got down to eye level with me.

"Michelle, Michelle I need you to tell me the last time you ate and kept your food down," she begged.

"Uh, Tuesday," I mumbled, but what did that have to do with anything?

"Oh Jeez, Michelle!"

I couldn't hear her anymore, I couldn't see. I was weak and my arms tingled. I heard one more person call my name and then I passed out.

PAUL'S POV

I was really pissed off this morning. The smallest things got me angry and I couldn't get the frown off my face. I sat down at Emily's kitchen table along with the rest of the guys for breakfast and nearly punched Seth in the face for eating the last piece of bacon.

"Jeez Paul, everyone thought that you imprinting would make you a nicer guy, but really it just made you worse when you're not around her," said Jacob, shaking his head.

"Why don't you shut the F up Jake?" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me and I stood up, prepared to rip his head off. But my phone rang. I sighed and ran outside. I passed Jared on my way out.

"Paul, we need to talk," he muttered, grabbing my arm.

"Just let me answer this!" I growled.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Paul?" a voice asked.

"Yeah it's Paul. Who the hell is this?"

"My name is Edward Cullen," I almost crushed my phone in my hands.

"Why the hell would a freaking leech like you be calling me?"

"Paul, I'm going to try to keep my temper and I would like you to try and keep yours," the leech said calmly.

"Just tell me why you're freaking calling me," I growled.

"I am calling you regarding Michelle I believe she's your imp-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I screamed.

"Nothing, but I am worried about her. Please calm down so that I can explain," he pleaded.

"You have thirty seconds before I find you and rip your blood sucking head off!"

He sighed, "I saw Michelle at Charlie Swans house the other day and she tried to turn down the pizza he offered her, but her dad made her take it. She ate half and then she went upstairs and… Paul I think she made herself throw it up. I haven't seen her since and I tried confronting her about it, but she made her dad take her home."

I didn't know what to say, "You're lying to me fang," I growled.

"I'm not. Tell me, when was the last time you saw Michelle eat?"

There was popcorn the other night when we watched the movie. But she turned it down. Oh God. I closed the phone and threw it against a tree. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I ran into the forest and at least had enough time to peal of my jeans before I phased. I howled. Was the blood sucker telling me the truth? Wasn't Michelle smarter than that? I felt Jared phase next to me.

_Dude! We need to talk! It's about Michelle!_

_What about her? _I growled.

_Kim told me that… well here. I'll show you the conversation_

_Kim was sobbing into Jared, "I walked into her house and she was in the bathroom with her fingers down her throat. She never eats, but she sometimes binges and then makes herself vomit. _

"_How do you know this?" Jared asked._

"_Because she told me. But she made me promise not to tell! But I can't keep it a secret. I'm afraid she'll get sick or worse!" sobbed Kim._

"_Don't worry. It'll be alright. I'll talk to Paul and he'll…" he didn't know what else to say._

I_ didn't know what to say. Could I talk her into eating again? Was there something I could say to convince her that she was perfect just the way she was. Well maybe not if she was that skinny. I needed to talk to her. I felt like I had failed my duty to protect my imprint._

I phased back and ran through the woods, hoping to find Michelle at the cliffs where everyone else was. When I got there, I felt her presence, but I didn't see her. Everyone was surrounding something… or someone. _Shit_.

"Michelle," I heard Kim say as I got closer, "Michelle I need you to tell me the last time you ate and kept your food down."

"Tuesday," mumbled Michelle.

Shit it was Friday. I ran faster and I felt myself get weaker, maybe because that's how Michelle was feeling.

"Michelle!" I yelled.

What I saw made me sick. She was swaying where she sat and I caught her before she could pass out. I looked at her in her bikini. I could see every one of her ribs. She was too skinny, her shoulder and collar bones protruded. How could I have not noticed this before? It made sense. The scale in her room, the mirror with the picture of her as a kid. Not eating. I felt terrible. How could I have not seen this coming? I picked her up. She was lighter than anyone else I had ever picked up. Jeez, how much did she way? Ten pounds

"Paul, we need to get her to a hospital," said Sam.

"No! I am not taking her anywhere near that bloodsucker Cullen!"

"What do you plan to do with her?"

"Take her to my house and force her to eat," I growled.

"Paul," said Jared, stepping in, "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and ran off to my house.


	8. Chapter 8

MICHELLE'S POV

My eyes opened and I was in an unfamiliar place.

"Am I dead?" I mumbled.

"Let's hope not," growled a voice.

I turned to see Paul, sitting in a chair next to the bed I was laying in. The room was small, smaller than mine and the walls were brown with cowboy wallpaper. The comforter on the bed had cowboys on it, too. I would have laughed if I didn't feel so crappy, this is not the kind of room I imagined Paul to have.

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out," he nearly yelled, "How much do you weigh?"

"What?"

"HOW MUCH DO YOU WAY!" he was shaking, I put my hand on his arm and he relaxed, "You know you're the only person that can do that," he whispered.

"70 pounds," I whispered.

"You're a five foot tall fourteen year old girl and you weigh freaking 70 pounds?" he asked steadily.

I nodded.

"Michelle."

"Paul."

"I don't want you to die," he whispered.

"I'm fine Paul," I assured him, "I'm better actually, I'm thin."

He stood up and punched the wall. The whole room shook but didn't break.

"Stay," he pointed to me.

"Yes sir," I muttered as he left the room.

Five minutes later he came back with a tray loaded with food. Crap. He set it in front of my.

"Eat," he commanded.

"No."

"Michelle," he warned.

"Paul."

"Eat the damn food!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Don't lie to me Michelle!" he yelled.

I glared at him and he glared right back. We just sat there, glaring at each other for a minute. I finally gave up and started shoveling yogurt into my mouth. I put half of the peanut butter sandwich in my mouth and swallowed it whole. I chugged the milk and bit into the apple. I did this all in less than a minute. Man I could eat. Paul was staring at me the whole time, his mouth open.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of apple.

"Nothing," he said.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed, "Can I use the bathroom."

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" I asked.

"No. I will not let you make yourself sick," he said.

I stood up anyway, planning to find it myself, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go Paul," I said.

"No."

I turned to look at him, his gaze was fierce. He wouldn't stop glaring at me. I threw my free arm up in the air and sat back down on the bed. I felt sick.

"Paul, I need a trashcan," I said, panicking.

I must have turned green because he handed me one and held my hair back for me as I was violently sick. When I was finished, he looked scared.

"Don't you see what this is doing to you, Michelle? You can't even eat a decent meal without getting sick."

"So don't let me eat," I said.

"Oh, I'm going to force you to eat if I have to jam the food down your throat," he growled.

"Please don't," I whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just…"

"You didn't scare me Paul. I just can't go back."

"Go back to what?"

"Being ten years old and weighing a hundred and ten pounds!" I screamed.

"Michelle, just because you eat doesn't make you… fat," he tried to reason with me.

"But I lose control, Paul. And I can't stop and next thing I know, I've gained five pounds!"

"I can help you. You just have to let me help you," he pleaded.

I was silent. Would he help me? I needed someone to help me, but not someone that would yell at me for not eating.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I muttered.

"Michelle, we just discussed this."

"Paul, I just lost everything in my stomach. I'm not going to stick my fingers down my throat. I really have to pee," I promised.

He sighed but helped me out of bed.

"Sing," he said when we got to a door in the hallway.

"What?"

"Sing so I know you're not making yourself sick," he said.

"That's ridiculous," I said.

"Michelle," he warned.

"Fine," I growled, "What do you want me to sing?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I have a terrible voice," I warned.

"I'm not judging you on the quality of your voice," he said.

I sighed loudly, "_Twinkle twinkle little star_," I sang and closed the bathroom door.

"_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

You know Paul, I feel really stupid"

"Just keep going."

"_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_," I finished and came out.

"Thank you," he sighed.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"You're going to eat something small."

I groaned and he dragged me downstairs.

"Where are your parents?"

"Ohio," he answered.

"Why?"

"Business trip," he said, shrugging.

"Oh," he set some cut up strawberries in front of me.

I picked at the food. I wasn't hungry after I was just sick, but anything to make him happy.

"How did you find out?" I asked quietly.

"Two people. That lee- Edward told me first, and then Jared because Kim told him."

"Ugh! She promised she wouldn't say anything!"

"Don't blame her. She was worried about you."

"Did you tell my dad?" I asked.

"No."

"Thanks," I sighed.

"But I'm going to tell him if you don't help me make you better," he warned.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"I'm glad you see things my way."

I didn't see things his way. I wished he would just let it be. Okay, so I feinted, big deal.

"How long am I staying here?" I asked.

"As long as I want you to. Kim told your dad you're staying at her house for the weekend. I have all weekend to take care of you," he said happily.

"Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because you're my friend," he muttered after a pause.

PAUL'S POV

By the end of the weekend, Michelle had managed to gain back ten pounds and she was freaking out thinking she was fat.

"Michelle you're fine!" I promised.

"I'm not fine! I'm 80 pounds!" she cried.

"That's good! Actually, you should be at least ninety five with your height!"

"Paul! I'm going to get fat!" she yelled, trying to make her way to the bathroom.

"I will not let you do this!" I growled, pinning her arms to her sides.

She gave up and stopped fighting after three minutes of struggling. I carried her back into my room and set her on the bed. She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

"I know you're mad. But I'm helping you," I said.

I had actually been in contact with doctor leech. As much as I hated it, I needed his help. He told me what to say to her and what to feed her and how much. I still hated all of them, but the doctor that was helping Michelle I hated slightly less. I hadn't left the house since Friday in fear of Michelle going back to how she was, but I knew she needed to get home. I was bringing her to Kim's today so Kim could bring her home. Then, I would keep a watch on the house. Someone would always be with her during the day when her father wasn't home.

"Hey Michelle how are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"Crappy," muttered Michelle, then she turned to glare at me, but I glared right back.

"Come on, let's get you home," Kim said.

I followed them back to Michelle's house. Michelle said goodbye to Kim and went inside. She talked to her dad and I heard her go upstairs to her room. I climbed the tree outside her window and slipped inside. She was looking at that picture of herself as a child. She dropped it and gasped when I came inside.

"What?" she growled.

"I'm not leaving," I informed her, sitting on the bed.

"Have fun watching me sleep then."

She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom.

"Sing!" I hissed.

I heard her sigh, but she began singing Twinkle Twinkle. I waited outside until she was done and followed her back to her room. I hopped on her bed and opened my arms to her. We hadn't slept in the same bed yet, but I had nowhere else to sit. She rolled her eyes, but locked the door and climbed in bed next to me. She was asleep in seconds

"I love you," I whispered even though she was sleeping, "Sweet dreams."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, just want to clear something up- if you got an alert email saying i added a chapter before this one, that chapter was a mistake. My other story, Because of You, also had nine chapters, so i mixed them up by accident. I added chapter 9 of that story instead of this one. I changed it, though. but i you get a double email or a random chapter that you don't understand, that's why. Sorry:)**

**Review please!**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

This morning I woke up hot. There was sweat on my body which was weird because I never sweat. I turned around and realized it was because I was wrapped in Paul's arms. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I acted like I was mad at him most of the time because of what he was making me do, but I actually really liked him. He mumbled my name in his sleep and hugged me closer to his body. He looked so much nicer when he slept, and younger. Like a little boy. I never noticed how perfect his jaw was. Or how soft his lips looked. I studied his features. He definitely was handsome, more than anyone else I had ever known. He opened his eyes and beamed down at me.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked sleepily.

"Half an hour," I answered.

He looked over at the clock, "It's like seven! Man you wake up early."

I giggled and tried to stand up, but he hugged me tighter.

"Don't leave me," he mumbled.

"Alright," I said happily.

He sighed after a few minutes, "Time for breakfast."

I suppressed my groan. I didn't want to argue today. He carried me to the kitchen and set my down in a chair.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can _I _cook this morning?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded, sitting in the chair. I stood up and made us scrambled eggs and toast. I put a large portion on his plate and small amount on mine.

"Michelle," he warned. I rolled my eyes and put some more eggs on my plate.

"Who's going to _watch _me today?" I asked sarcastically, apparently there was a schedule. It was embarrassing.

"Emily," he answered.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I said.

He swallowed loudly, but shoveled more food in his mouth. I ate slowly. I needed to stay in control.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Alright. I was worried about you. You sleep like a rock. I couldn't even hear you breathing," he stated.

"I've been told," I giggled.

When breakfast was finished, Emily arrived. I wasn't planning on making myself sick or not eating today. I was in too much of a good mood. I spent the day talking and watching TV with Emily. Our relationship had really grown regarding the age difference. She was really easy to talk to and she was an amazing cook. That actually might be her only drawback to me. At the end of the day, Paul relieved Emily from her babysitting duties and hid in my room when my dad came home. I was just setting our dinner down. He was surprised that I was eating with him, but he didn't say anything.

"So how was Kim's," he asked me.

"Uh, good."

"What did you guys do all weekend?"

"You know, we watched movies and went to the beach," I answered.

"That's great. I'm glad you're getting along with everyone here so well," dad commented, "This is much better that Alabama."

"Yeah," I mumbled, hoping Paul didn't hear that.

"You're so much happier that you used to be. See what friends can do for you?" my dad thought he was helping.

"Yeah," I muttered and finished my dinner.

I cleared the table and ran back upstairs. Paul was sitting on my bed.

"Did you hear?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, "You don't have to explain."

"It's alright. I… after my mom died, that's when I started gaining weight. I stopped talking to everyone and I became the weird girl that sat by herself at lunch," I explained, "I was a miserable little girl. I had no friends. I was fat. I had glasses. I'm never going back to that."

Paul just looked at me. I felt like I had said too much.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner for you."

"Paul, it's not your fault," I said, at least he didn't think I was weird.

He pulled me into his arms and we laid across the bed together. I fell asleep for the second night, knowing that I had him to protect me through the night.

The week passed uneventfully. By Friday, I was eighty-five pounds, but I didn't want to gain anymore weight. I would sneak food onto other people's plates or skip meals all together. When my dad came home and we ate together, I would only eat a few things on my plate. Paul wouldn't notice. He was upstairs the whole time.

"How was work, dad?" I asked.

"Fine fine. It's slower here than in Alabama," he said and then started coughing, he had a really bad cold or something, "How has your week been?"

"Good. My friends came over a lot," _to babysit me_ I added mentally.

"That's good. Any boys you're interested in?" he hinted.

"No," I snorted, _maybe._

"Come one, there are tons of guys around here," he said.

"No dad," I giggled.

"You're right. No guy is worthy of my daughter," he said gruffly.

I laughed along with my daddy, but his laughs turned into coughs, "You know you really should get that cough checked out," I said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, waving his hands in dismissal, "Just a cold."

"If you say so," I muttered.

My phone buzzed and I opened the text from Paul. _Less talking. More eating._

I replied _Yes sir, _and took a bite of chicken.

"I ran into Edward's dad the other day," dad said and I chocked on my food.

"Oh yeah," I said, trying to swallow properly.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. Apparently he's a great doctor," dad mused.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Just every day stuff. He asked how you were. I said you were great of course," he said.

I laughed and took my plate over to the sink. I tried to keep myself calm until I reached my room. Dad couldn't find out. As soon as I saw Paul, I relaxed. Why did he have such an effect on me?

"Who is this guy?" he asked me, pointing to one of the pictures in my photo albums.

I got a better look. Crap. "Uh, nobody."

"He's obviously somebody," the picture was of him and me when we were five and ten at the beach. We were all sandy. Those were the days when my life was perfect.

"Paul, I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

He sighed and put the album back under my bed, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. I'm tired. Night," I said, climbing into bed next to him.

He put his arms around me and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

MICHELLE'S POV

First day of school. Joy. I had never had good experiences with school, but I didn't have friends then. Kim, Seth, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Paul were going to be joining me. They were all Juniors except for Seth, who was a sophomore, and who Paul had flunked out of school the previous year, but he was joining again. I had a feeling I had something to do with it.

"I have nothing to wear!" I growled, kicking the wall.

Paul sat on my bed, looking amused.

"You have so many clothes in your closet!" he laughed.

"But they're all too bi- they don't fit," I muttered.

"Maybe if you oh I don't know ate more, you wouldn't have this problem," he hinted sarcastically.

"Yeah _maybe_," I growled.

I settled on a white sundress with a pink sweater. After a quick breakfast of Honey Nut Cheerios, we were walking to the high school right down the street.

"So what's high school like here?" I asked Paul.

"Hell," he snorted.

"Well that's reassuring," I said sarcastically.

"Just stick with us and you'll do fine," he said.

I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I hissed when we were in the parking lot.

"Because you're the new kid," answered Kim, coming up next to me, "By the way, all the guys that are wo- that we hang out with kind of have a reputation."

"What do you mean?"

"They're like the La Push gang," Kim giggled.

"So now everyone thinks I'm in a gang," I muttered, "Great."

"Don't worry about it. If anything, they'll just be more intimidated by you," said Kim.

I looked at my schedule. I had homeroom with Seth first. Seth grabbed my arm and led me to room 14 with Mrs. Mann. I took a seat next to him and looked around. This school was smaller than the one I went to in Alabama. All of the guys were staring at Seth.

"Why are they looking at you?" I whispered to him.

Seth snorted, "They're looking at you silly."

I raised my eyebrows. Guys never looked at me. At least not in my old school. Oh right! I used to be the fat weird girl. Now I was the skinny, pretty new girl! I looked at the guys, but none of them looked attractive to me. I noticed every imperfection. _Why are you comparing them to Paul! _I sighed in frustration and looked back to Seth.

"What do you have next?"

"Uh, Biology," he said.

"Me too!"

"What do you have after?" he said.

"English," I grumbled.

"Regular or Honors?"

"Honors," I loved English.

"You'll be with Paul!" he said.

I immediately perked up, "How? He's a senior."

"Apparently he never attended an English class," mused Seth.

"He would," I said, shaking my head.

Seth laughed.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Health," he told me.

"Me too!"

"I think Paul and Embry are in that class, too."

We compared schedules. The only other thing we had together was gym, which apparently all of the guys had together. Biology seemed like a joke. The teacher stammered most of the time and the only thing she could remember was to hand out text books. Seth and I sat in the back, laughing the entire time. I met Paul for English, delighted to have him sitting next to me. A lot of the other guys looked at Paul fearfully.

"Did you beat anyone up last year?" I asked as a freshman skidded past us.

"Uh, one or two," he mumbled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

"How many, Paul?"

"Eight or nine," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nice Paul," I growled.

"I'm sorry."

I sighed but gave him a smile. Paul walked me to health after English and we all sat in the back. I couldn't help but notice all the girls that stared at them when they walked by. I suddenly wondered how many girlfriends Paul had had in the past. I contemplated asking him while we walked to health. Class began and the teacher droned on about the importance of eating right. I got bored and started doodling on my notebook.

"You should listen to this," whispered Paul.

"Shut up," I muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Just saying," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and finished my sketch of a dog until the bell rang. Next I had Algebra with nobody. I sighed and took a seat. There were these two bitchy looking girls who sneered at me the minute I walked in. I knew how intimidating they could be and I was not going back down that dark road. Instead, I was the bigger person and shot them a smile before sitting down. Class went by quickly and Paul met me outside of the room as soon as the bell rang. We walked to lunch and sat down with the rest of the "La Push Gang."

"Eat," Paul said, taking out my lunch for me.

I shot him daggers like I usually did when he said that but bit into the sandwich.

"Happy?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

"Quite actually."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"So what do you have after this?" Kim asked me.

"Honors History with Mr. Pug."

"Me, too!" said Embry.

We all looked at him wondering why he was in a Freshman class, "I was never good with dates," he muttered and we all cracked up.

"Paul!" shrieked a nasally voice from behind us and Paul cringed.

"Why haven't you called me back!"

"_Shit shit shit shit shit," _mumbled Paul, banging his head on the table, "Hey Casey!" he said when the girl came over. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her boobs were bigger than her face. Stereotypical cheerleader slut.

"Don't you hey Casey me! I've been calling you for a month and you haven't called me back!" she yelled.

Everyone at the table was watching with agitated looks on their faces. They're gazes kept switching from Casey, to Paul, to me.

"I've been… uh busy," he muttered.

"Too busy to call your girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like is so far? Review please! I've never done this kind of story where everythings all sad and stuff, so tell me how I'm doing:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so i recieved an annonymus (no I did not spell that right:p) review about the fact the Michelle is annorexic. I have never had an eating dissorder, so I can't say I know what it's like, I've only heard about them and read about them online. So, if anyone does know anything about it and can give me any information that I can add, don't hesitate to pm me or leave a review. That would actually help a lot because as you can see so far, Michelle is not better yet. Also, the reviewer said it was a mental thing and it can't be cured by making the person just eat. I did know this, but I wasn't exactly sure how Paul was supposed to approach it and I really didn't know how to approach it either. I was going to do some research, but if any of you know some good "cures" also feel free to pm me or review. Thanks!:)**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

"Casey, I'm sorry. This isn't going to work out anymore."

"Paul!" she yelled, I didn't like the way she said my name. It wasn't graceful like Michelle. It was whiny and annoying.

We were talking at the back of the cafeteria. She had taken one look from me to Michelle and said, "Oh I see." She knew about the wolves and imprinting because we had been going out for a year and I thought I could tell her.

"You swore up and down that you would never imprint!" she hissed, "You said you didn't want to be obsessed with any old girl! That's why I let you sleep with whoever the hell you wanted while we were dating! I knew you couldn't be tied down!"

"That was before I knew how happy it made me feel," I said, staring at Michelle, _who wasn't eating her food._

"I can make you happy," Casey said, trailing her finger down my arm, _ugh _what did I ever see in this girl.

I saw Jared push the blueberries I packed her towards Michelle. She just shook her head.

"She's not eating," I growled.

"Paul, pay attention to me! I'm you girl-"

"No you're not! This is over!" I yelled, storming away.

"Michelle, eat the fruit!" I said, sitting down next to her.

"I can't Paul," she said angrily, yep she was pissed.

"How many times have I told you, you're not fat and you need to eat!"

"Paul."

"This isn't healthy!"

"Paul."

"I thought you were getting better and I don't want to lose you and-"

"PAUL!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm allergic to blueberries," she muttered.

"What?"

"I'm. Allergic. To. Blueberries." She repeated slowly.

I sat there, stunned. How could I not know what my imprint was allergic to?

"Anything else?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any other allergies I should know about?"

"Nope," she said.

She turned away from me and ate more of her sandwich. I wondered if she was upset about what happened.

"Do you want to talk?" I whispered.

"Talk about what, _Paul_?" she growled.

"Listen, Casey isn't my girlfriend she's just-"

"Your girlfriend," she finished.

"I broke up with her," I said softly.

She turned towards me, "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you break up with her? She's hot," she said.

"Well… because… I just thought…"

"It's okay Paul," she said, smiling, "You don't have to do that because of me."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," she said, leaning close and grabbed my hands.

I instantly felt better. And then Seth had to open his big mouth.

"Seriously Michelle, there's nothing to be worried about. Paul only dated her for the sex," Seth said happily.

Michelle looked at Seth, and then me with wide eyes.

"Is he serious?"

"Well... yeah," I grumbled.

"Well that's just great," she said sarcastically, pulling her hands away and getting up from the table.

MICHELLE'S POV

I stormed away from the table. I was trying to act like everything was fine, but what Seth said really set me off the edge. I met Casey out in the hallway.

"Wait up shortie!"

I ignored her and kept walking, "Hey!" she yelled.

I stopped and turned around, "What do you want?"

"How much does _your _Paul know about you?" she asked.

"What?"

"I bet he knows all of your little secrets and fears!" she mocked, "But tell me, what do you know about Paul? Has he told you anything about his… other life? Because when we were dating, he told me _all _about it. But I guess that he hasn't told you anything considering the confused look on your face. Maybe you should ask him. Ask him how the pack has been and ask him about _imprinting_."

"Listen, Paul and I are just friends. He doesn't have to tell me anything," I said, looking down.

"HA! Paul has never been _just friends _with a girl."

She turned to walk away, but turned back to whispered something in my ear, "By the way, he's slept with every girl in this school."

And then she walked away, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway.

The bell rang and I hurried off to History. Embry was already in his seat by the time I got there, and he beckoned me over. I sat down next to him, but didn't say anything.

"Listen, I know you're mad, but Paul feels really bad and-"

"Maybe Paul should tell me himself then!" I spit, "But maybe he won't because there are _so_ many things he's apparently told Casey, but not me."

"Michelle, listen. Maybe he is going to tell you but-"

"So you know too then? Does everyone know but me?" I glared at him.

He sighed, "What exactly did she say?"

"She told me to ask about the… pack? And something about imprinting?" I tried to remember.

"Jeez, I knew Paul shouldn't have told her all that stuff," muttered Embry.

"So what? Does he sell drugs or something?"

"No, it's nothing like that," said Embry quickly.

"Michelle and Embry!" the teacher yelled our names and we both looked up.

"What is so important that you must disrupt my class?" the teacher yelled.

"Nothing," we both muttered at the same time.

"I would hope so!" he yelled, walking away.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Embry for getting us in trouble. He just laughed. When class was over, I was afraid to face Paul for gym. I didn't want to see the hurt on his face. I didn't want to know he had kept secrets from me when he knew so much about me already. I planned what I was going to say to him on the way to gym. Embry and I walked through the big wooden doors and sure enough, Paul was standing there.

"Er, I'll leave you two alone," muttered Embry, running off to Quil.

"Are you on drugs?" I blurted out. That was not what I planned to say.

"No why would you think-"

"How's the pack then?" I asked angrily.

"The pack is- how the hell do you know about that?" he demanded.

"Oh yeah, and what's imprinting?"

"Listen Michelle, who told you about-"

"No you listen Paul. You know everything about me and I don't know anything about you. I didn't even know you were keeping anything from me until your slutty girlfriend approached me in the hall," I yelled.

"Michelle, I'll tell you all this later. Now's not the time," he said, "And she's not my girlfriend!" he added.

"Whatever Paul. Oh and one more thing, if you're only hanging out with me so you can sleep with me, then you're wasting your time because I will _never _have sex with you," I growled and then ran off.


	12. Chapter 12

MICHELLE'S POV

I didn't talk to Paul for the rest of the day. I felt so betrayed and hurt. Why did he have this effect on me! He's just some temperamental guy that walks around thinking he's king of the world. And I'm just... me. I knew he was following me on the way home from school, but I ignored him. I knew he was watching the house when I got home, but I still ignored him. I knew he heard me binging and then making myself throw up, but I still ignored him. I laid on my bed doing my homework, trying not to look out the window and see Paul, standing there across the street. I didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. My stomach already felt terrible. I didn't need to make it worse by adding guilt. Eventually, I closed my curtains and fell asleep.

The next morning was Saturday, so that meant no school. I had twenty nine texts from my friends; sixteen of them were from Paul. They probably knew what happened yesterday, but I didn't want their sympathy of pep talks. I just wanted to be alone. I could feel myself slipping back to the girl I was before I met Paul. The self conscious anorexic girl who shut herself away from the world. And it was all because of Paul. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I needed Paul in my life. I needed him to save me from myself. My past didn't seem so painful when he was around because I knew I always had him to protect me. I didn't come out of my room all day Saturday, no matter how much my dad begged. I felt broken inside.

Sunday came and I my dad was threatening to break down the door.

"Michelle, open the door! I'm worried about you," he pleaded.

"I'm fine dad. I just want to be alone!" I yelled.

"Michelle, you didn't eat at all yesterday or today! Just come eat some cereal or something!"

"Daddy, I'm not hungry!"

My dad left, sighing. I heard the doorbell ring ten minutes later and my dad came back upstairs.

"Michelle, there's someone here to see you! He looks really upset and he's been standing outside the house all morning. I think he was crying before," dad said.

So Paul was outside crying because I vowed to never have sex with him? That's just weird.

"Tell him to get off our property!" I growled.

"I did, but he's very determined," I heard the smile in my dad's voice.

"Michelle, please talk to me," I heard a different voice.

"Go away Paul," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"I will never go away," he promised, "Not until you at least hear me out."

"Then you're going to be there forever," I muttered.

"I can wait."

Six hours! He's been outside my door for six hours! What's his problem? Doesn't he understand rejection? I really wanted to take a shower, but I didn't want to see his face. I looked under the crack between the door and the floor. I didn't see his feet there this time. I listened for a few seconds and I didn't hear his breath. I tried not to feel hurt that he left me even though he promised not to as I opened the door. I really needed to binge. I felt myself being hoisted off the ground and thrown over someone's back when I was out of my room.

"Let me go Paul!" I screamed.

"No!" he growled.

When we got downstairs, my dad turned away from the TV and looked at us, amused.

"We're going out sir," Paul said to my dad.

"Have fun kids," said dad, turning back to the TV.

"Well thanks daddy," I mumbled sarcastically.

Paul didn't stop walking until we were in the woods, a good distance away from my house. He set me down gently and I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What do you want," I spit.

Hurt crossed his face, but he masked it up quickly. I had to force myself not to go soft.

"I really wanted to do this a different way, but you'll never forgive me unless I tell you what I've been hiding from you," he said.

I waited for him to do something.

"I'm a wolf."

I raised my eyebrows, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No I'm serious! I can turn into a werewolf!" he said.

"Haha, right," I laughed coldly.

"Michelle, haven't you wondered why I'm so muscular?"

"Steroids," I muttered, but he ignored me.

"Or why I'm warmer than anyone else you know?"

"Because you so hot headed," he ignored that one, too.

"Or why I have such good hearing?"

I raised my eyebrows higher and he sighed and began taking off his pants, "Whoa whoa whoa!" I said, covering my eyes.

"This is the only way you'll believe me, so I'll show you," he said softly.

I uncovered my eyes to put my hands on my hips, but stopped and gasped.

Holy shit Paul was a werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I want to give a quick thanks to all of those who reviewed, leaving their stories. They were so touching and they all meant so much to me. I loved reading them so much and they gave great advice and I really think I know where I'm going to take this story now:) Thanks you so so so much! Love you guys!<strong>

**Review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I found a picture of an actor the other day that I thought looked a lot like what I thought Danielle should look like. I don't know if I should put her picture up because some people want to have their own mental picture of what the main character looks like. I don't know... what do you want? Should I put it on my profile?**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

Michelle's mouth was hanging open and I tried not to bark a laugh.

_The first time face is always the best_ laughed Jared.

_Get out of my head. This is a private moment with me and my imprint!_

_I'll think about it._

_JARED! _I yelled.

_Fine fine, but her expression is priceless. You better change back before she runs off screaming, _suggested Jared.

I felt him phase out and I did the same so I could explain things to Michelle. She was still staring me as I put my shorts back on, her eyes wide.

"You're not saying anything," I said, "Is this bad?"

"Well… I… how… where... when… is… uh… how…" she didn't know what to say.

"Okay, um I'm just going to answer all of your unasked questions. I don't know how I can turn into a werewolf, I just do. All the guys in the 'La Push Gang' are werewolves, too. Oh and so is Leah. Our job as a werewolf is to protect the people from the Cold Ones, or vampires. I have never been on steroids and I don't plan on doing them. The werewolf gene makes us buff," I explained, "Did I miss anything? Oh yeah, I didn't tell you because I couldn't find the right time to do it and I was going to do it in a better way, but _Casey _had to go and ruin everything for me."

She still said nothing.

"Are you… alright?" I didn't understand what she was feeling.

"Er… yeah… this is… uh… a lot to take in. You said something about… _vampires?"_ she asked slowly.

"Yeah, filthy bloodsuckers," I muttered, "Especially the Cullens. They're the reason all this happened in the first place."

"Wait, the _Cullens _are vampires?"

I nodded.

"But… I just saw Edward the other day and he seemed… normal," she stammered.

"Yeah, they only drink animal blood," I said disgustedly.

"I see," she whispered.

I kneeled down in front of her, "But this doesn't change anything. I mean, I'm still Paul," I said softly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I sighed in relief and picked her up.

"So when you said the werewolves would protect me from the vampires, you weren't kidding," she muttered into my shoulder.

"Yep," I said, popping the P.

She shuttered slightly.

"Don't worry, no vampires are going to get anywhere near you," I promised.

Her voice was so muffled by my shoulder that I couldn't make out what she said next, but it sounded something like "_It's not me I'm worried about."_

Then I remembered, I still had to tell her about imprinting. I didn't know how much more information she could take today, so I decided not to say anything, but as if on cue, she asked, "What's imprinting?"

I sighed, not knowing how to start, "Imprinting is… like… well it's a wolf thing and we see _her _for the first time, and then that girl is the only thing that matters. She's the one holding you down to earth, not gravity. And you can feel what she feels and you become her protector. Like love at first sight, but more powerful."

She was quiet for a minute, "Is it a common thing? I mean have a lot of you guys done it?"

"Yes."

She just nodded. I really wanted to know what she was thinking. She felt scared, but not by me. Not by anything that could physically hurt her at least. I sighed; I didn't want to bug her and try to force more than she was ready for. I carried her back to her house and gently laid her in her bed. I thought she was sleeping, but she mumbled "Night," when I wrapped her covers around her. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead before I left for the night.

"Is is Anna?"

"No."

"Is it Casey?"

"No."

"Is it Clair?"

"Nope."

"Is it Deb?"

"No."

"Is it Emily?"

"No, Michelle. I told you Emily's Sam's imprint. And Clair is Quil's."

"Oh yeah… Frank?"

"That's a boy."

"Hannah?"

"Nope."

"Haley?"

"No."

"Jenny?"

"Nope."

"Jenny M.?"

"No."

"Jenny Q? Jeez, how many Jenny's do you know?"

"Four. And it's none of them."

"Kim?"

"Paul's imprint."

"Kelly?"

"No."

"Leah?"

I snorted, "Definitely not."

Michelle groaned, "Mallory?"

"No."

"Michelle? Wait no that's me," she muttered to herself, _little did she know_, "Rachel?"

"No."

"Sarah?"

"Nope."

"Taylor?"

"No."

"Zana?"

"Who?"

"I don't know. It's your phone."

"Well, no."

"Paul, I've been through your whole contact list! Unless it's a guy, I _had _to have said it," Michelle complained.

"It's not a guy, Michelle. And I'm beginning to regret telling you I imprinted in the first place. This is getting annoying. And why do you care so much?" I was trying to act annoyed, but I was actually thrilled she wanted to know so badly.

"Because you're my friend. I want to know who your uh… soul mate is," she huffed.

"Well good luck finding out," I wasn't telling her specifically because I wanted her to find out for herself and not have me tell her. I wanted her to know that I imprinted on her because she could feel it, too.

She groaned and I looked over at her. We were in my truck on the way to school Monday morning. We would have walked, but it was raining.

"Are you _sure _it's not Leah?" she asked quietly.

"One hundred and ten percent," I muttered.

She threw my phone to me and I caught it swiftly.

"Later," she mumbled, grabbing her bag and walking to homeroom.

I sighed. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I knew this was the best way. Even if she was pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>When we reach 50 reviews, I'll do a double update!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Inspiration for this Chapter: Spirit Week! A week full of high school spirit. Actually, we didn't have this day that I made up in my head for the purpose of making my story more enjoyable to read, but we did have something like it:)**

**Review please! It really means a lot and i love reading all your comments:) Keep 'em comin!**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

Paul seemed tense on the way to school today. His hands were clenched tightly over the steering wheel and he was grinding his teeth. I asked him 100 times what the problem was but he would just mutter "You'll find out soon enough" under his breath. He was making me kind of nervous.

This week at school was Spirit Week. Yesterday was paint the freshman day, where everyone ran around with a can of spray paint or a paintbrush and… well… painted the freshman. For some reason, nobody had told me in advance, so I had shown up to school in a white blouse and light blue jeans. I was instantly tackled by every member of the pack. I don't think I'll ever be able to get the pink spray pain out of my shirt. They went extra hard on me because I was the only Freshman in the "gang." Paul never actually participated in the painting, but he just laughed whenever I got sprayed.

I brought my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs. I didn't like it when he was mad. He was driving insanely slow today like he wanted us to miss school altogether. When we finally did pull into the parking lot, it took some coaxing to get him to unlock the door.

"Come on Paul, we need to get to class," I pleaded.

"But it's so nice in here," he said.

"Paul! Just open the damn door!" I cried.

He sighed loudly, but unlocked the doors. He walked with me into the building, pretty much growling at everyone.

"Paul, what's the prob- OW!" I yelled, some sophomore had just kicked me in the shin.

"HAPPY KICK THE FRESHMEN DAY!" she screamed, running off.

Paul was fuming as I massaged my shin, but I was giggling. My old school didn't have fun stuff like this. I looked up and noticed the huge SPIRIT WEEK banner. I went off to my locker, narrowly avoiding getting kicked by Dan, a guy in my gym class. I got my stuff for first period and made my way to homeroom, but Paul was still following me.

"Paul, I'm going to be fine," I soothed.

He glared at everyone around me and then trudged off to his next class. I rolled my eyes and Seth ran up and kicked me lightly.

"Seth! And I thought we were friends," I muttered in mock horror.

He laughed and ran off. I sat down at my desk and my teacher stood up, "Alright people, I know this is an exciting day, but please remember to be calm."

We all rolled our eyes and tried to contain our laughter when another freshman received a pretty decent kick to the knee right outside the room.

By the end of the day I had bruises up and down my legs, but I couldn't get the smile off my face. Today was by far the funniest day I had ever experienced in school. When the last period bell rang, everyone went wild and started kicking every freshman in sight. Paul was carrying me over his shoulder so I wouldn't get kicked.

"Come on Paul, I'm fine," I giggled.

He finally set me down when we were at my locker.

"Jeez," I muttered, still giggling.

After my books were in my backpack, I was kindly escorted back to Paul's truck. Everyone was afraid to kick me when I was with him. Well, everyone except the pack. I had received multiple kicks from them during the day, light ones of course.

"Paul, I can't believe you!" I cried playfully.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"It's kick the freshmen day and you haven't even kicked me once even though I'm an open shot!" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "It's just a silly game."

"It's a fun game. Come on Paul, you know you want to kick me," I said in a playfully seductive tone.

He laughed, but I swore I saw his cheeks flame up slightly. He got in the car quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"No fun," I grumbled.

"I'm plenty fun. I just don't want to kick anyone," he said smugly.

"Says the guy who punched Jake in the face for eating the last muffin."

He snorted, "But at least he did something to deserve it."

I just shook my head. We pulled into my driveway and I hopped out of the car.

"Ouch," I groaned.

"See why I don't like this day?" he muttered, picking me up and carrying me into the house.

He set me down gently on the couch and grabbed some ice from the freezer. He laid it on my bruised legs and I sighed in relief.

"The others would be appalled if they saw you right now, helping out a freshman," I joked.

"Nah, they'd understand," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means whatever you want it to mean," he said, sitting next to me and checking his texts.

I glared at him, but he ignored it. I wished he would give me a straight answer for once. Why wouldn't he just kick me? Everyone else was doing it. I know it sounded strange, but I wanted him to kick me. Because I wanted to prove to myself that he didn't imp- _no._ I was just getting my hopes up.

"Thanks for doing this, Paul," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Any time," he whispered.

"Paul, I- I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" he asked slowly.

"I- you didn't kick me today. Even though everyone else was doing it, you didn't. And you're a pretty aggressive guy. And you were mad at everyone else for doing it. And when the pack was doing it, they were really careful around me, but they were leaving some pretty big bruises on the other people. And you just seemed so concerned. I mean, it's a good thing that you care. But it seems like you… well you're so protective and when you found out I wasn't eating, you went a little crazy. You always seem to know exactly what I'm feeling, and sometimes I feel like I know what you're feeling, too. So I can't help but wonder am I… did you imprint on _me_?"

He looked at me strangely, and I felt embarrassed.

"I mean, it's okay if you didn't. I was just wondering," I said casually.

"What do you think?" he whispered, looking me in the eyes with so much... _love _and adoration.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. All I could do was look back into his big eyes. We just sat there for a minute, but I felt like it could have gone on forever.

"Yes," I whispered.

He smiled and nodded, "Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest," he said, totally ruining the moment.

I giggled, "So that's why you wouldn't kick me."

"Michelle, hurting you or even seeing you get hurt goes against every fiber in my being. I was debating whether or not to even let you out of the car today," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm glad," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad I have you to protect me," I said quietly.

"I'm glad I have you to protect," he breathed.

I smiled at him, but heard my dad's car in the driveway.

"I'll see you later. Be careful on those legs," he said, kissing my forehead and running out the backdoor.

Dad came in fifteen seconds later, "Hey honey! What happened to you?"

"Kick the freshman day," I giggled.

"I see," he laughed.

"Do you need me to cook dinner for you?" I asked.

"Nope, I brought Chinese!"

"Yum," I giggled. I was absolutely giddy at the fact that I was Paul's imprint. I felt so… so _safe _knowing he would always be there for me. And I also had the smallest bit of a crush on him that I had been denying inside for the past month.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing except Michelle and her dad... oh and Jesse who you'll see in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

Paul was late picking me up today. I glared at my watch and considered just walking in the rain, when he slowly pulled up in front of my house. He got out of the car and met me on the porch.

"Hey P-"

"Do you feel okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure? You're definitely sick today," he said.

"Paul, I'm fine. But we're going to be late if we don't-"

"No Michelle. You're sick and you're going to stay home for the day," he said sternly.

"What's the problem?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You don't have to go to school today. You should be happy!"

"Well, I have a huge English test that I can't miss so, please just take me to school or I'll walk," I pleaded.

He sighed loudly but got back into the truck. I smiled at him and we drove to school. Slower than yesterday. And again, he locked the doors.

"Paul, come on, just let me out," I groaned.

He sighed again and unlocked the doors. He was close behind me as I walked into the school.

"What is it Paul, punch the freshman in the face day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Worse," he growled.

I went to turn around to look at him, but someone grabbed my face and kissed me, full on the lips. I stared in shock.

"Kiss the freshmen day," he moaned.

I started laughing, "This is what you were so worried about?"

He nodded, glaring at another kid who was approaching me. He turned around and sped away.

"Paul, you're overreacting. It's not like I've never been kissed," I said.

"Who?" he growled.

"Bobby Preacher. In the second grade. He dared me to do it," I giggled.

"Doesn't count."

"If that doesn't count, then neither does the one I just had," I said before stalking off to my locker.

I felt bad for Paul. It must be hard seeing your soul-mate getting kissed by a bunch of guys, but this was just a fun day, right? But then again, me being the new girl and everything got me a whole lot more attention, which meant a whole lot more kisses.

"Jeez, who picks these days?" growled Embry.

Paul had to leave the school twice so that he wouldn't phase in front of everyone. I was trying very hard not to get kissed, but if someone just grabs your face and then runs away, it's kind of hard to resist on time.

"Definitely not the teachers. I think it's a student thing and the teachers just go along with it for amusement," mused Kim.

"I'm so glad you're not a freshman," said Jared, just as Paul was coming back from outside in a new pair of shorts.

He sat down at our table in the cafeteria, "Eat," he said sternly to me.

I shoved a whole sandwich half into my mouth to prove a point. Everyone laughed at me, but Paul just rolled his eyes. Moody Judy. Just then, Seth sprinted up to the table and kissed me on the cheek. He sat down next to me, ignoring Paul's daggers. I just rolled my eyes and smiled lovingly at Paul, which seemed to calm him down.

"What man? I need to participate in these school activities," joked Seth.

"Watch it dude," warned Paul.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed.

"Come on man. Would you rather it be kick the freshmen day?" asked Jacob.

"No. I'd rather it not be Spirit Week at all," he growled.

"Whoa dude. That's not spiritful at all," Embry laughed.

"Really Paul?" asked Kim, "Like you weren't taking every chance you got to kiss the hottest freshmen last year?"

"It's different now," he glared at her and Jared glared at him.

"She's just trying to have fun. She deserves to get kissed as many times as she wants on kiss the freshman day," said Quil.

Paul turned his gaze towards me. I was just staring at everyone, amused.

"Do you want to get kissed?" he asked.

"Eh," I shrugged.

He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Calm down Paul. It's just a silly day. I'm just trying to have a fun filled Spirit Week," I giggled; anyone else would have been scared.

The truth was, I only wanted to be kissed by one person. I sighed. He would never kiss me. He's my best friend. I couldn't stop thinking about it the whole way home. Finally, I got the nerve to ask when we were on my porch.

"So Paul, it's kiss the freshman day and you never kissed me," I joked.

He looked startled.

"You know you want to kiss me," I said the same way I had yesterday.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, but bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I folded my arms and glared at him.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"You are officially the loser of Spirit Week!" I cried throwing my hands up in the air.

"How?"

"You didn't participate in anything until now, and you kissed me on the _cheek_! You're competing with guys that kissed me full on the lips!"

He chuckled, "I didn't know you could lose in Spirit Week."

"Well you just did," I grumbled.

I was expecting him to laugh, but he just looked at me with a serious expression, "Do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered.

I felt myself nod as I stared into his intent eyes. He leaned forward slightly, licking his lips. I felt my heart beating rapidly. He was getting closer, an inch away from my face. I held my breath, but he froze.

"There's someone in the house," he whispered.

"What?"

"There's a person in your house!" he nearly yelled, standing up and running his hands through his hair, "And it's definitely not your father. They smell sweet almost, but in a bad way. But not vampire bad… like… drugs?"

I gasped and Paul got in front of me. He slowly opened the door and turned on the light. I peeked out from behind him to see Jesse, leaning against the wall with that smirk he always wore on his face.

"Well well well. Long time, no see," he said, "Sis."

* * *

><p><strong>Mmhmm, cliffhanger. Sorry, but if you want to find out about Jesse, REVIEW!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so i was gonna update Because of You today since I've kind of been alternating between stories this past week, but I decided to update this one because there's some confusion about Michelle's brothers and family and stuff, so I'd like to clear that up.**

**Michelle had 2 brothers: Josh and Jesse. Josh died with Michelle's mother in the car accident when he was a baby. Michelle was nine and Jesse was 14. Jesse's "Never been the same since" and you'll figure out what happened to him in this chapter. Hope this cleared things up!:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It was 3 in the morning. The front door bust open loudly and a tall lanky figure appeared. I groaned and slowly sat up from the couch I had fallen sleep on. It was raining outside and the cool breeze was blowing around my cheeks. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and the figure moved forward. Only it wasn't a figure. It was my brother. <em>

"_Jesse!" yelled dad, stomping downstairs and turning on the lights._

"_Heeeeeeeyyyyy daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad," Jesse muttered, obviously high on something._

_One of his eyes was closed and he was smiling goofily. I rolled my eyes._

"_Where have you been young man!" dad asked angrily._

"_You knoooooowwwww. Here and there," he said._

"_You haven't been home in three days!" I had never seen my dad angrier._

"_Has it really been three?" moaned Jesse, scratching his head._

"_Yes. Now get your ass to your room this instant!"_

"_HA right. I just needed to borrow a couple hundred dollars and then I'll be on my merry way," laughed Jesse._

"_You are not getting a cent out of me!" dad yelled._

_Jesse rolled his eyes and looked to me, "How about you? You're only ten, but I'm sure you have a few dollars in your piggy bank."_

_I shook my head, trying to look innocent._

"_What? Did you spend it all on Snickers Bars?" he laughed._

_His words stung. Bad. I felt the tears filling my eyes and I tried to blink them back._

"_Baby!" he yelled at me, even though he was fifteen._

"_Jesse," dad pleaded softly, "Let us help you."_

"_I don't need any help. I'm happier than I'll ever be," Jesse shot._

_I stared at Jesse, appalled at how he was talking to our father. Jesse was my idol. My hero. I wrote about him on Hero's Day at school and now he had turned into some… druggy that leaves for days at a time and only comes back for money. He had changed so much in the past year since mom died. He was lankier, unhealthily thin. His neat polo shirts were replaced with a giant black sweatshirt that hung to his knees and had skulls all over them. He was wearing a beanie hat, but his greasy hair was long and poking through. Jesse pushed past my father and made his way to the bathroom. We followed and he was pulling the vent off the wall._

"_Jess, what are you doing?" I asked._

"_What does it look like I'm doing fat-ass? I'm getting my money so I can get out of here," he snapped._

_When he pulled the vent away, there was a huge wad of rolled up cash. I gasped and he stashed it in his pocked, leaving the vent on the floor. He pushed us both out of the way and headed towards the front door. With one quick "Later," he ran outside and down the street._

"_Jesse!" I cried. I wanted my brother back. My old brother. The one that taught me to ride a bike and watched SpongeBob with me every day after school. "Jesse! Please come back! Jesse!"_

"Jesse?" I breathed.

"In flesh," he joked coldly.

"How did you find us?" I asked, surprised.

"Dad left me a note telling me where you guys would be," he snorted, "Stupid old man."

"Don't talk about dad that way!" I yelled.

He looked me up and down, raising his eyebrow, "Well I see you've taken my advice and stuck your fingers down your throat."

Paul growled behind me. I had forgotten he was here, seeing everything.

"Who's your friend?" Jesse asked, amused.

"None of your business. And shouldn't you be out smoking some weed or something. Or did you just come to beg for money _again_?" I shouted.

"Nah, I smoked some before I came," he wasn't kidding.

"Jesse!" I whined.

"Michelle," he mocked me and I felt Paul trembling behind me. He obviously didn't like the relationship I had with my brother.

"Just leave before dad gets home," I sighed, walking past him so I could go to my room. Paul followed me. I shut my bedroom door and slowly turned around.

PAUL'S POV

I should have known Michelle had a brother. She had mentioned Jesse on more than one occasion and the picture in her photo album of the older boy that resembled her. I watched her try to keep her face emotionless as she started to explain.

"Jesse is my… brother. I looked up to him in every possible way. He was my idol, my protector. Once when I was six, a boy from my school pulled my hair so Jesse gave him a black eye. We had an amazing relationship and I used to write essays about him whenever we had to write about our hero at school. While all the other girls had annoying brothers that treated them like crap, I had Jesse," she took a deep breath, "Then Josh came along. I vowed to be as good an older sibling as Jesse to me."

She looked at me with tear filled eyes. Instinctively, I opened my arms for her, but she just shook her head and dug around in her closet until she found a small picture. She smiled when she looked at it, and then handed it to me. It was two happy looking parents with their three kids. The mother with auburn hair like Michelle's and green eyes was holding a tiny baby who had on a big toothless grin. Michelle's dad had his arm wrapped around her waist. Michelle was on Jesse's back, obviously laughing about something. The kids were wearing matching Christmas pajamas and standing in front of a Christmas tree.

"Then, there was the accident. Both my brother and mom were killed," she whispered, "Jesse was never the same. He started sneaking out and getting drunk. Then, he got in some trouble for stealing stuff. Nothing huge, just candy bars and sodas. But then things got worse. He started doing drugs, he would disappear for three days at a time, he was never not high. That was when I started gaining weight. Then one day, he just didn't come back."

"Oh Michelle," I sighed sadly, pulling her onto my lap.

"That's not the worse part," she breathed, "It was my fault she died. _I_ forgot my lunch at school, so _I_ asked her to drive it to me. If I could have just remembered, or not asked, she wouldn't have gotten into that accident and we would still be happy!"

She broke down and started sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys:) Here's a nive long chapter for you! So I've been having a ton of writers block with this chapter. I just didn't know where to take it. Let me explain something. I started writing this story in the summer and I wrote sixteen chapters in about three days. Then school started and now I'm hardly able to write a paragraph. Please be patient with me because I might not be updating as often. I'll try to get a few more chapter out over the week. To tell you the absolute truth and not to be a review snob, but reviews make me update faster. Honestly they give me inspiration and stuff like that:)**

* * *

><p>"Can you at least <em>try <em>to dry the dishes correctly?" I snapped.

"Dude, calm your ass down," Jesse muttered, snatching the towel up and scrubbing the water away.

"Don't call me dude, Jesse," I grumbled, glaring at him.

"You're right. You sure as hell don't look like a dude anymore," he noted.

Paul growled softly from his spot at the kitchen table. This whole situation we extremely uncomfortable for me. Having Paul in my tiny kitchen was one thing, but seeing Jesse here, in person, was another. I couldn't believe he actually dared to show his face here! To stand on _my _cracked linoleum floor and eat dinner at _my _rickety kitchen table. He'd caused enough trouble in dad and my life already, he didn't need to do anymore damage. To make matters worse, he smirked at me every time I took a bite of food, causing me to give up on eating dinner all together. Paul glared at me the entire time, but didn't say anything.

"Shut up," I mumbled to my brother, picking up another plate to wash.

"So who is this guy?" Jesse asked, beckoning to Paul with his head, "He like, your bodyguard or something?"

"Something like that," I murmured.

"Ha, would have never guessed you needed a bodyguard. Could have used one last time we saw each other, huh? Didn't I punch you in the face or something like-"

"Why are you here Jesse?" I asked, cutting him off. Paul was fuming behind me.

"What? A guy can't have a friendly visit with his sister?" he said innocently.

"Stop playing games. What do you want?"

He studied me for a second, "Four grand."

"Get out."

"Aw, come on Michelle," he groaned.

"No Jesse. You always do this to us. Do you get what it does to dad every time you leave? What would mom think about-"

"Whatever!" Jesse yelled, throwing his hands in the air and storming into the living room.

I glared at his back and then went back to scrubbing the plate.

"Are you alright Michelle?" Paul asked steadily.

"Just peachy!" I snapped, dropping the plate in the dish water and splashing both of us with soapy water.

"Michelle, look at me," Paul pleaded.

I turned to glare at him, but he looked so sad that my expression softened. I walked over to him and let him pull me on his lap.

"Please Michelle, tell me what I can do to help you," he whispered.

"I'm fine. My brother just stresses me out a little," I explained.

"I can feel what you feel Michelle, it's more than a little."

"It's just been hard," I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know how amazing you smell?" he asked after a while.

I giggled, "I haven't showered since yesterday!"

"You still smell wonderful."

"What do I smell like?" I asked, perking up slightly.

"Like vanilla. And roses. And chocolate chip cookies," he inhaled deeply, "And happiness."

"Happiness doesn't have a smell," I laughed.

"Well I think it does. Happiness smells like you, at least to me it does."

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. Jesse totally ruined the moment by barging through the kitchen door. We both glared at him, but he just smirked at us and opened the fridge, grabbing the milk and drinking it straight from the carton. And then he put it back.

"Ew, gross Jess!" I yelled.

He shrugged and laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I thought I told you to get out of here before dad gets back," I grumbled.

"Why? Dad'll be happy to see his son again," he smirked.

"Jesse, come on! You guys didn't exactly end on good terms last time you visited and he's not gonna be happy when you beg him for money."

"Listen fat ass, don't question my motives. I'll be out of your hair in no time, but I just need some cash. Now you can go run along and stick your fingers down your throat again while I work my magic," Jesse mocked.

Paul was on his feet before Jesse had even finished his sentence, towering over him. Jesse didn't look in the least bit intimidated. Because he was high. Yet again.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Paul growled.

"I'll talk to her any way I want," Jesse laughed, turning to walk away.

Paul, who was shaking violently, grabbed Jesse's shoulder and a growl ripped through his chest.

"Paul, Paul it's okay," I whispered, grabbing his hand. His shaking stopped and he took three deep breaths.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, pulling me into a hug. Jesse coughed to get out attention.

"So, uh are you like, on steroids 'cause it'd be totally awesome if you could hook me up," Jesse said casually.

"Jesse, seriously. You need to leave. _Now_," I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Michelle, I'm home!" Dad called.

If it had been a lighter situation, I would have face-palmed. Paul quickly composed himself and just remained in a protective position in front of me. Jesse just stood there looking slightly bored, and I was trying to keep tears from spilling over. Dad walked into the kitchen and gasped quietly. He blinked a few times and his face became emotionless.

"Hello son," Dad greeted stiffly.

"Hey dad," Jesse said, slurring out the words.

"You came back," it wasn't a question.

"Just for a while. I wanted to pay a visit to my dearest sister here," he jerked his thumb towards me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Paul's hand, towing him out of the room. I didn't want to see where this little reunion would be going. All I wanted to do was get out of here. I opened the door of Paul's truck and took a seat on the passenger's side. Paul got in next to me.

"Drive," I demanded.

Paul didn't say anything, he just drove and drove and drove. I was happy for the silence. Happy that he was making any remarks about my screwed up life. I wasn't sure how worse it could get. My mom and brother were dead. My older brother was on drugs and I hadn't seen him in years. I had an… eating disorder. I blame my brother for that one. His constant remarks about being fat and making myself throw up really started to wear me down and eventually I cracked. I can't look in the mirror without thinking the word fat. I'm constantly pushing myself to be skinnier, eat less. The one person I've been trying to impress this whole time is Jesse. Just one time I want him to say something nice. A _you look good sis_, or even a praising smile would do. Jesse had his hooks so deep in me and even now, after years of betrayal, his words still hurt.

Paul was hurting, I could feel it. But he did as I asked and just drove. Mostly around La Push and Forks. At one point he pulled over and turned to face me.

"What are you thinking," he asked desperately.

I thought for a moment, trying to put my thoughts into words, "I… I'm not sure exactly. I just can't be at home when Jesse and dad are fighting again. I can't see my dad so stressed out and I can't see Jesse being the jackass he is towards him. And I'm… I'm tired. I think I'm ready to go home now. Thank you Paul, thank you for being there and thank you for not saying anything about my screwed up life."

Paul started the car, "Michelle, I will always be there for you. Thank you for opening up to me. I'm going to do whatever I can to make you feel loved and beautiful. Because you are truly amazing."

I smiled to myself. Hearing Paul say that meant a lot. He was always complimenting, but there was so much emotion going into what he was saying.

When Paul dropped me at home, I was absolutely terrified of what I was going to see when I walked through that door. It was something I knew I needed to face alone though, so I made Paul agree to wait in the car. I would call him if I needed him. I was shocked to see things relatively normal when I got inside. Jesse and dad were sitting on the couch, watching a sports game on TV and making small talk. It looked so natural, and both of them looked happy. And for the first time in my life, I thought maybe, just maybe, things could go back to normal.


	18. Chapter 18

**I haven't updated in soo long! Wow, this is a record for me! Writers block, ya know? Poor excuse but it's true, plus homework and school... sorry :( I don't really know how well this story's been doing, so please review to tell me what you think about it. I'll try to update mroe often, I've just been soooooooo busy!**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

When I said things could get better, boy was I wrong. When I woke up this morning, dad and Jesse were eating breakfast at the table. Everything seemed calm enough, so I joined them. I couldn't eat in front of Jesse. Paul would be mad, but I wasn't focused on him right now, which was a huge change. Paul was the only thing I ever focused on now a days.

"So dad," Jesse began, "I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to pop by, and-"

"How much money?" dad asked, cutting him off.

Jesse's lips hardened into a thin line, "Four grand. I'm helping this guy out with something."

I knew it was drugs. Jesse wasn't the sort of guy to "help." Dad sighed, I knew he was gonna say no. Then Jesse would yell, maybe break a TV or two. He'd be gone in an hour. To my surprise, dad took out his check book and wrote out a check for five thousand dollars. My jaw dropped, Jesse smirked at me.

He took the check from dad, "Thanks pop, see ya sis."

And just like that, he left. Dad ran his fingers through his hair and sat down.

"Dad," I whispered, "why did you…"

He sighed, "Michelle, I care about your brother and some time's I just gotta… give him what he wants."

I was shocked. He just handed my brother five thousand dollars to spend on drugs! I pushed back from the table, utterly annoyed.

"I just don't get it _dad_," I growled.

Grabbing my backpack, I headed outside to find Paul waiting for me in his truck. I slid in next to him, smirking when I saw Seth, Embry, and Quil squished in the back seat.

"How are you?" Paul asked quietly.

"Jesse left," I whispered, "Dad gave him the money and he just… left."

"That bastard," growled Paul.

"Not like I'm not used to it," I muttered, looking at my hands.

School was boring for the most part. I bombed a history quiz, but my teacher's hates me so I'm not surprised. I almost got killed in gym class from Casey. The gym teacher split the guys and girls up. The guys went to the field to play football and the girls stayed inside to play volleyball. Casey was on the other team and she got all her friends to peg the balls specifically at me. I knew she was officially out to get me. Crazy much?

"That bitch!" Kim yelled, shooting Casey a glare.

I laughed and shut my locker. Kim's words summed her up. Casey was a huge bitch, and I knew she was just waiting to ruin my life. Paul and weren't exactly dating… we still hadn't talked about the almost kiss. Casey could have any guy in the school; I didn't know why she was obsessing over Paul.

"Eh, Paul will kick her ass if she does anything to me," I shrugged.

"True," Kim agreed.

"Who's ass am I kicking?" Paul asked, walking next to me.

"Casey's," I growled.

Paul sighed, "What did she do this time?"

"Pegged me in the head with volleyballs," I grumbled.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, examining my face for bruises.

"I'm fine Paul. She's just bugging me," I sighed, leaning into him as he wrapped him arm around me.

"I'll talk to her," he growled.

"No, it's fine. I'll tell you if she gets worse, I really don't want to start anything."

I opened the door to the art room. This was a class where I didn't know anybody, but I managed to make one friend. Her name was Cara. I was friendly with everyone else, but they kept their distance because they thought I was a gang banger. That might make sense if I didn't wear sundresses and sweaters to school every day.

"Hey Cara," I greeted, sitting down next to her and taking out my drawing. It was supposed to be a flower, but it looked more like a penguin. I'm not an artist.

"Hey Michelle," she said happily. Cara, like most of the people at this school, had black hair and dark skin. She was really pretty, though. Her boyfriend, Tim, was super funny and we got along well.

"Nice uh… elephant?" she said, looking at my picture.

"It's supposed to be a flower," I whined playfully. We looked at each other and burst out laughing, earning a disapproving look from out teacher.

"Oh yeah I see it," she said, trying to sound convincing, "If you… er turn the paper and squint you eyes I can definitely see the petals." She turned her head and squinted, making a funny face.

"Cute Cara," I said sarcastically.

She laughed and started working on her painting. I was so jealous. She was amazing! When the bell rang, Paul met me outside the door. I handed him my drawing.

"Happy birthday," I chimed. No it was not his birthday.

He raised his eyebrow, shaking his head, "You're so weird."

I shrugged, "Do you like it, I made it especially for you!"

"Yeah it's a really good uh… mouse?"

I sighed dramatically, "It's a flower! I worked so hard on it, too!"

"Oh, I knew that!" he said, trying to cover up his mistake, "It's very beautiful."

"I'm joking Paul, I know I suck at drawing," I laughed, squeezing his hand.

"I wouldn't say you suck," I raised my eyebrow, "Alright you do but… at least you tried!"

I giggled and got in his truck. Casey was leaning against her car, glaring at me with her arms crossed. A low growl ripped through Paul's chest as he started the car. Speeding out of the parking lot, he was shaking slightly. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down and he took a deep breath. His shaking subsided.

"Sorry," he sighed, kissing my temple. I blushed and hid behind my hair, "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah Paul," I said, giving him a quick hug and then running up to my house.

I was shocked to find dad in his room. He usually worked till late. I knocked on the door and went inside.

"You alright dad?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I was just feeling under the weather, so I took the day off. I'm fine now," he said, looking up from his laptop.

"Alright, but call me if you need anything," I said.

"Sure Michelle."

I closed the door gently and went to my room to start my mountain of homework.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Jesse's part in the story was breif, but he'll be more important later one!<strong>

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, okay I know it's been a while since I've upda****ted and I'm soo sorry, if you read Because of You, then you probably know why... but here's a great chapter for you like I promised! Review please! This one's a cliffhanger so I have to update soon, promise:)**

* * *

><p>Michelle's POV<p>

"I'm just saying, teachers shouldn't be allowed to give homework on Friday. Isn't that the law of school or something?" I whined.

Paul chuckled, "I wish. But just think how smart you'll be once you get out of high school."

I wrinkled my nose and rolled my eyes, "Cya later Paul," I said, hopping out of his car.

"Bye Michelle! Oh, eat a piece of fruit or something! And don't wait till the last minute to do your homework, you'll regret it on-"

"I know!" I laughed, slamming the door.

With on last wave, I ran up to the door and pulled out my key. The door was already unlocked though, which was weird. Looking behind me, I saw Paul had already pulled away in his car. He had patrol in like, thirty seconds so I knew he was in a rush to drop off his car at home. I pushed the door open.

"Hello!" I called, no answer.

Slowly, I walked into the kitchen.

"No!" I gasped, "Dad!"

Trembling horribly, I grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed 911.

PAUL'S POV

I ran the perimeter of La Push for a while, trying to find any sign of vampires. None. After the third lap, I sighed loudly and slowed to a jog. I could barely concentrate nowadays. My mind kept switching between Michelle's eating disorder and the stupid red-head bloodsucking leech. I was just so worried about Michelle every single second of the day. Is she eating? Is she healthy?

_Paul! _Sam yelled, cutting me out of my thoughts.

_Yeah? _

_You gotta get to Michelle's house! _Same said urgently.

_Alright! Uh… why?_

_There was an accident and-_

I was already running too fast to pay attention to anything else that he said. An accident? Did she pass out again? Oh my god! I pushed my legs faster than they would ever go, skidding to a halt when I reached the perimeter of her house. Concealed by the forest, I changed into a human and yanked on my pants.

There were paramedics and an ambulance outside her house. I could feel something was wrong. Panicking, I sprinted up to the door, not even bothering to knock. I barged in, searching frantically for my imprint.

"What's going on?" I growled to a nearby paramedic who was writing something on a clipboard.

"A girl called, saying her father was passed out on the floor. We rushed here as soon as possible but-"

"Where is she?" I yelled, stepping closer to the bumbling idiot.

"I-in the kitchen," he stammered, taking a step back.

I turned on my heel and ran into the kitchen. Michelle was there, much to my relief. She was curled up in a ball, leaning against the counter, just staring into space. I stood in the door for a minute, wondering if she would take notice of me. She didn't, she just stared with a lost expression on her face. I had never seen her this upset. I took a seat next to her.

"Hey," I whispered, but she didn't even seem to notice I was there.

"You alright?" I asked, a little louder.

"Michelle!" I touched her on the shoulder. She flinched away from my hand, but kept staring.

I looked around desperately. I didn't want to just leave her here, but I needed to find out what was going on. Carefully, I picked her up and carried her into the living room. After setting her on the couch, I sprinted outside.

"What the hell happened?" I asked a guy about to get into the ambulance. I took note of the person on a stretcher being pushed into the ambulance.

"He had a heart attack. It's a good thing Michelle called or he might not have made it," the paramedic said.

"But he's going to make it right?"

"Sir, we can't be sure yet. Just remain calm. But right now, I really think Michelle needs you. We'll call the house if anything happens," the guys said, and then got in the car and shut the door.

The ambulance sped away and I went back inside. Michelle was still on the couch, her face unchanged. Slowly, I knelt down in front of her.

"Michelle, come back to me baby," I whispered.

She blinked once and then looked into my eyes.

"Good girl," I chuckled, trying to keep calm, "Talk to me," I pleaded.

"Take me to him," she whispered.

"Michelle, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Paul, take me to see my father," she said in a voice so dark, I was surprised that it came out of her.

I thought it over for a second, "Fine."

Not thinking her stable enough to walk, I picked her up and brought her out to the car. She didn't say anything the entire way to the hospital. When I parked, she threw the door open and ran ahead of me. I caught up quickly and she pushed into the building.

"Where's my dad?" she asked the nurse behind the counter.

"I-I-" the nurse stuttered, alarmed.

"We're looking for a Mathew Adams. This is his daughter," I told her.

"Oh, yes he's not stable right now. Please take a seat and I'll have a doctor see you immediately."

Michelle walked over to the plastic covered waiting room chairs and sat down, crossing her arms. Her face remained blank the entire wait. A few minutes later, Sam, Jared, and Quil walked through.

"How is he?" Sam asked me.

"We don't know," I sighed.

"How is _she_?" Sam asked, quieter.

I looked over at Michelle, who hadn't move a muscle since she sat down, "I'm not sure. She was in a trance or something and it took me a while to snap her out of it."

"Excuse me, are you here for Mr. Adams?" a doctor asked.

"I am," I said as Michelle's head snapped up.

"I want to see him," Michelle said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Adams is in a very unstable condition," the doctor said, "it's not a good-"

I could see the panic settle in on her face and I longed to take her in my arms, "No! I need to see him!" she cried, pushing past the doctor and into the long hallway.

"Michelle!" I yelled, running after her, the doctor at my heels.

"DADDY!" Michelle screamed, crumpling to the floor in front of a set of doors that were wide open. I caught up to her and what I saw made me sick. About six doctors were surrounding Michelle's dad, one using a defibulater to try and restart his heart. The doctor pushed it on his chest, but nothing happened.

"DADDY!" Michelle yelled again, picking herself up off the floor and trying to run to him. I wrapped my arms around her waist, stopping her.

"NO! HE NEEDS ME!" Michelle screamed, thrashing around in my arms, "DADDY! LET ME GO! DADDY! HE NEEDS ME! HE NEEDS ME!"

"Michelle, he's going to be alright," I whispered in her ear, blinking back tears. I picked her up, still struggling, and made my way back to the waiting room.

"NO! DADDY! PUT MY DOWN, HE NEEDS ME!" she screamed, "PUT ME DOWN PAUL! I HATE YOU!"

My world came crashing down and I felt my arms loosen. She slid to the floor and started running back to her father.

"JARED, GRAB HER!" Sam yelled as Jared picked her up again.

I staggered out of the hospital, feeling horrible. She hates me. My imprint hates me. She's my everything and she hates me. I made it outside before I fell to the ground on the sidewalk. Leaning against the building, I wrapped my arms around me knees and buried my head in my arms.

_Michelle hates me._


	20. Chapter 20

**Quicker update than before:) ENJOY**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

I lay in bed, not moving. The pain I felt and the pain Michelle felt hurt like a bitch.

"Paul, get up! It's been two days!" Jared yelled, ripping the useless blankets off me.

I just rolled over and closed my eyes, "Fuck off."

"Come on man, don't be like that," Jared sighed.

I chocked back a sob, not wanting to sound like a fag, "She hates me."

"Naw man, she doesn't hate you. She just said that."

"No she didn't. Imprints don't lie to each other, she wouldn't lie to me," I whispered.

"She wasn't stable at the time, she doesn't even remember saying it. She's in just as much pain as you right now and she doesn't even know why you're hurting. Paul, she really needs you right now. She hasn't gotten out of bed, hasn't eaten -"

"She's not eating?" I yelled, springing out of bed.

"Yeah man, she really needs you. Come on, she's at Sam and Emily's," he said, following my downstairs and to my car.

Even if she hates me, I still care about her more than anything. I need to get her to eat. I drove quickly to Sam and Emily's place, running through every stop sign and traffic light. We pulled up in front of their house and I ran out of the car, not bothering to close the door.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

I was met by Sam and Emily, both looking extremely worried.

"She's in the guest bedroom, asleep," Emily told me carefully.

I pushed past both of them and went into the room. Michelle was asleep under the covers, her face looking agitated. She was in so much pain right now. She lost everything, she couldn't lose her dad, too. I knelt down in front of her.

"Fell asleep about an hour ago, but all she's done is laid in bed," Emily sighed from the doorway, "You know, she put up quite a fight when we took her from the hospital, but when we got here, she just sort of… collapsed. Her father's alive, but he hasn't woken up yet. They think he's going to make it."

I didn't respond and after a while, Emily left. I just stared at Michelle's beautiful face. She can't hate me. Why does she hate me?

"Paul, you're shaking," I heard Sam say.

"I'm under control," I growled.

"Paul, I need to talk to you. Get outside before you break my house… or Michelle," Sam said.

I sighed loudly and stood up, following Sam to the backyard.

"Jared told me what you said… about Michelle hating you," Sam sighed.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Why did he have to remind me?

"Paul, she doesn't hate you," Sam said, "She was having a fit and she said it, but that doesn't mean that she meant it."

"Michelle wouldn't lie to me," I whispered, kneeling on the ground.

"If she hated you, then why was she calling for you in her sleep?"

"Michelle doesn't talk in her sleep," I growled.

"Well she did today," Sam sighed, "She needs you, and whether she knows it or not she loves you."

She loves me? No, she hates me. She said she hates me. From inside, I could hear her just waking up. I pushed past Sam and went inside. She was in the bedroom, looking around confused.

"Paul," she sighed, holding out her arms.

Slowly, I took her in my arms and held her. I didn't know what I should say to her. She hates me, why is she being so nice to me?

"You need to eat," I sighed.

"Kay," she whispered.

I carried her into the kitchen and set her down in a chair. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked so thin and frail. I couldn't look at her, knowing she hated me. I started shaking and before I knew it, I was out the door and in the forest, shredding my pants as the giant wolf became me.

MICHELLE'S POV

I watched Paul as he ran into the trees. He seemed really upset, but I couldn't figure out why. Sighing in frustration, I turned to my food and began to slowly eat. I couldn't taste anything, I was to sick with worry to enjoy it right now. But I pushed it out of my mind, not wanting to break down in front of everyone, or throw a fit like I did last time.

"What's going on?" I asked to anyone who was in the kitchen with me.

Sam sat down in front of me and leaned close, "Michelle, do you know what happens when an imprintee tells the imprinter that she hates him?"

I shook my head, not understanding where this was going.

"He really believes it. When a wolf imprints, that girl becomes his everything. Every laugh, every smile makes that imprinter happy. We just want _her _to love us and be happy. When she says she hates us, even if it's not really true, then we hurt. _Bad_."

"But I never…"

"_PUT ME DOWN PAUL! I HATE YOU!"_

I gasped, "Oh my god! But I don't hate him! I love him so much, I was just…"

Sam nodded understandingly, "I know, but he doesn't know that. No matter how much we try to convince him, he truly believes that you hate him."

"So what do I do?" I whispered urgently.

"Talk to him. Tell him what you told me and he'll come around," Sam sighed and I nodded.

The phone rang, making me jump. Sam was quick to pick it up and I watched him nervously. It could be the hospital with news about my dad. Is he awake? Can I see him?

"Yes… yes… I understand…" Sam said into the phone.

"What's going on?" I mouthed, but Sam just shook his head. I sighed, frustrated and put my head on the table.

Behind me the door slid open, "Michelle? What's the matter, are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm okay Paul," I told him and he sighed in relief, "Can we… talk?"

"Sure," Paul said.

I stood up from the chair and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside. We reached the edge of the forest and I turned around.

"Paul, what's going on?" I whispered.

I jumped when he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me close to him.

"I'm sorry," he chocked.

"What do you mean? Why are you-"

"I'm so so sorry Michelle. I love you so much, just please… _please _don't hate me," he whispered.

I had never seen Paul this distraught before. I stroked the top of his head.

"Paul, how could you think that?" I asked quietly, "How could you think that I hate you?"

"You said-"

"Forget what I said. I was… scared and confused. I don't remember most of what I said because I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. Paul, I don't hate you. I love you," I promised.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Mmhmm," I sighed.

"Good, because I love you, too," he laughed, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled at his sudden change in mood.

"Michelle," Sam yelled from the back door.

Still holding me, Paul ran towards Sam. I felt my stomach drop, knowing this would have something to do with my dad.

"That was the doctor. They got his heart beating regularly again, but he's not awake. You're allowed to visit him now. I can take you if you want," Sam said.

I nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short, and I'm definitely not happy with it, but at least it's something. Anyways, please review. I need some inspiration or something, my writings getting weaker without your encouragement...<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

MICHELLE'S POV

"I can't do this," I whispered, turning away from my dad's room and into Paul's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes you can Michelle," he said gently.

"No I can't. I-I…" I broke off before I could start crying.

"Michelle, its okay to cry. Go and see your dad, he needs to hear your voice."

"He can't hear me," I said stubbornly.

"You don't know that," Paul chuckled, "just go say hello."

I took a shaky breath and turned around. Slowly, I pushed open the door leading to my dad's hospital room. I was hit with a beeping noise, monitoring his heart. He was connected to a bunch of IV drips and there were tubes going up his nose. I'd never seen my dad this vulnerable looking before. Tears came to my eyes and I swallowed heavily. I took a step forward and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Looking behind me, I saw Paul leaning in the doorway.

"I'm okay," I told him in a thick voice. He nodded and closed the door.

I grabbed my dad's hand. It was cold, colder than normal. But the steady beeping of the monitor told me that he was still alive. And if he was still alive, that meant he would wake up. Because he couldn't leave me. He just couldn't.

"Dad?" I whispered, "C-can you hear me?"

He didn't answer. I didn't expect him to, his heart attack made him slip into a coma.

"Daddy, I really miss you. Please wake up daddy, I need you," I said, tears falling freely now, "I love you daddy. I really wish I could have… could have gotten there sooner. I'm sorry I got mad at you the other day, just please wake up. Please daddy."

I stared at him for a while, waiting for any sign of movement. _Please daddy_, I pleaded silently, _please daddy, I need you. I lost mom, Josh, Jesse… I can't lose you, too_. A sob escaped my lips when nothing happened. It was hopeless, he couldn't hear me.

"I love you daddy," I whispered, before standing up.

With a heavy heart, I walked out the door. I would come every day if I had to, because my dad needed to wake up. He _would _wake up.

PAUL'S POV

I waited for Michelle in the waiting room. Sam sat to my left and Emily to his left. They were being extremely supportive through this whole thing, taking Michelle to their house. Letting her live there through this whole mess.

I stood up when Michelle walked into the room. She was in my arms in a second and then she collapsed. Sobs wracked her body and she held on to me for dear life.

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered in her ear, kneeling on the ground with her in my arms.

Her cries physically hurt me. Every inch of my body ached to make her better.

"It's alright Michelle. He'll get better," I soothed.

What came out of my mouth next could be the best or worst mistake of my life. I didn't mean to say it, but I needed to tell her it was going to be okay.

"I _promise _you he'll get better," I soothed.

I promised. I made a promise that I couldn't keep, because whether or not her dad survived was out of my hands. I regretted saying it instantly. She nodded into my neck and tried to take a deep breath, but it just turned into more cries.

"Let's go Paul," Sam said from behind me.

I picked Michelle up and followed him out to the car. The whole ride home, I held her in the back seat. She didn't stop crying the whole time. I took her inside and sat on the bed. Finally, her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I laid her in bed and watched her tear streaked face sleep. I was emotionally drained, but all I cared about was Michelle.

* * *

><p>"Michelle?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a really bad time, but… the school has been calling and you've missed a week. You don't need to go back today, but eventually you will," I sighed.

"Kay," she mumbled, not turning her head.

"Um, I'm gonna go get you something to eat. I'll be back," I told her.

She barely gave me a nod.

Michelle had been spending as much time as the hospital would allow with her dad. Every day now, she was next to his bed, holding his hand. She wanted to be there when he woke up, but that could take months. And the school kept calling wondering where she was. Sam tried to explain, but she'd missed more than a week. She hardly spoke to anyone anymore, and I had to pretty much force feed her. I just wanted her dad to wake up!

"I brought you a sandwich," I told her, setting the food down on the table.

No answer.

"Michelle?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked quickly, her head snapping up. She must have dozed off.

"I brought you some lunch," I said.

"Oh thanks," she said, pulling it over to her.

I picked her up and set her on my lap. She ate her sandwich and I was happy I didn't have to beg her to. Leaning her head against me shoulder, she sighed quietly.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Michelle," I sighed.

"But he will get better," she said stubbornly.

"I-"

"He will Paul, you promised," she cut me off.

"Yes, I did," I whispered. I was really hoping she'd forget I said that.

She smiled lightly and grabbed her dad's hand again. All I could do was hope he got better. Without him, she'd be alone. Not completely alone, because I'd be with her, and she'd always have the pack. But her dad's the only family member left. He has to wake up. Michelle has gone nights without sleeping, a frown is permanently etched on her face. I don't know how much more of this she is going to be able to take.

And I certainly don't think_ I_ will be able to take much more of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, sorry about that... but you guys were great with the reviews! Keep them coming! I wasn't going to update, but I decided that I would for you guys! YAY! Yeah, has anyone else noticed that Michelle just seems to have really bad luck? Yeahh, it's going to keep getting worse... I think I'm over my writer's block with this story which is good! So yeah... now I'm just rambling so the word count is higher... so yeah, review nd stuff:)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

MICHELLE'S POV

My hair was straightened, my makeup done. I was even wearing decent clothes. Grabbing my backpack, I trudged downstairs and into Sam and Emily's kitchen. Of course, all the guys looked up, their mouths hanging open.

"W-what are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Going to school?" I said uncertainly.

"Michelle, you're awake!" Paul yelled, hugging me.

"Yeah… uh we're going to be late so…" I trailed off.

"Oh yeah, let's go," Paul said, grabbing my hand and leading me out to his truck.

"So you're uh… going to school today," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yup, but I made Dr. Cullen promise to call me if he woke up," I sighed, looking out the window and blinking back tears.

"Hey, you alright?" Paul asked quietly.

"Fine," I sniffed, "We're here. See you in health."

I grabbed my backpack and walked quickly into the school. I don't really know what I was expecting, but I definitely hadn't prepared myself for all the staring. Heads turned as I walked by and I could hear the whispers. Jeez, you miss two weeks of school and everybody thinks you were abducted by aliens. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books from my locker.

I had been in school for twenty five minutes and already my homework load was more than I could handle. My arms wanted to fall off; I was carrying so much stuff.

"MICHELLE YOU'RE BACK!"

I jumped and dropped all my crap on the ground. Whirling around, I felt myself smile for the first time in ages.

"Cara!" I giggled, hugging her.

"Ugh! Art has been so boring without you," Cara groaned, helping me pick up my stuff.

"Sorry, uh… I've been away," I muttered.

"Do you need to talk?" she asked quietly.

"Um, not yet," I said, trying not to choke on my words.

"Alright, but just tell me if you do," she sighed, smiling and handing me my last book.

I really like Cara. She's really cool and she doesn't push things. Not that I would ever dream of telling her… or anyone what I'm feeling. I won't even admit to myself what I'm feeling. Right now I'm just numb. Pushing my feelings away.

"Oh look who's back," Casey snorted, walking past me. Her words dug deep, just another thing to add to the pain I was shutting away.

"Ignore her Michelle," Cara sighed, pushing me into the art classroom, "She's just trying to get to you."

"Mmhmm," I sighed, sitting down.

Art was good. My teacher decided that I didn't have to make up any of the projects I missed, thank god for her! But she seemed to be the only reasonable teacher and by the end of the day, I knew free time was no longer an option.

"Well… that's a lot of stuff you got there," Seth said, walking with me on the way to Paul's car.

"Really? I didn't notice," I rolled my eyes. My backpack was so full and I was holding three text books.

"So how was your day?" Embry asked, walking next to me.

"Long," I mumbled, "And I have so much homework!"

"I can see that," Embry laughed, easily slinging his light backpack over his shoulder.

"Whoa, Michelle if your bag was any fuller, you would fall over!" Quil laughed, joining our group.

"Really guys?" Paul growled, grabbing the text books out of my hands and slinging my bag along with his own over his shoulders.

"Oh… uh… you need us to carry anything?" Seth asked, eyeing Paul nervously.

"It's fine," I mumbled, rolling my shoulders. It felt so good to be free of the weight!

Paul opened the door of his car for me. I hopped in and he got around the other side, locking the doors.

"Hey!" Embry said.

"What?" Paul asked innocently.

"No ride?" Quil pouted.

"Oh you want a ride home?" Paul asked.

"Yes please!" Seth nodded eagerly.

"Aww, that's too bad!" Paul laughed, revving the engine and then speeding out of the parking lot.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Rain was pouring down, forming droplets on the glass. I watched one drop race the other drop down the window.

"What, no laugh?" Paul asked after a minute.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking towards him.

"You usually would have some sarcastic comment to add to that stunt I pulled back there," Paul shrugged.

"Oh uh… sucks for… them?" I muttered sheepishly.

"Original," Paul snorted, but then sighed, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I said, looking back out the window.

"Michelle…"

"I said I'm fine," I snapped, getting out of the car and making my way into Sam and Emily's to start my mountain of homework.

PAUL'S POV

I was extremely worried about Michelle. It was only a matter of time before she cracked… and with her eating disorder still on the fence, I didn't know what would happen. I watched from the kitchen, sitting on the living room floor with her books spread around her. Looking at her now, you wouldn't know something was wrong, but I could tell. She didn't even laugh when I left Embry, Quil, and Seth in the rain.

"You're worried," Sam sighed.

"Yup."

"She'll be alright, she's a strong girl," Sam said, patting me on the shoulder.

"I know but… her dad's the only person left Sam. I don't know what to do!"

"Be there for her?"

"I'm trying," I sighed, "But she's not letting me in."

"She might not be ready yet. Give her time, she'll come around."

"I hope so."

I watched Emily walk into the living room and hand Michelle a plate with a sandwich on it. Michelle studied the sandwich for a minute. I wanted to get up and tell her to eat it, but Sam put a restraining hand on my shoulder. After a few seconds, she took a bite and continued her work.

"See, she's getting better," Sam said, smiling lightly, "She's even eating on her own."

I nodded, letting out a breath. Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe her dad will get better and she'll come around. Maybe everything will settle down.

I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay 82 reviews! I'll update again when we reach 100! Maybe even a double update?:)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**WOOT 100 REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Okay, this story is going to get sadder because it's a drama. I know you guys want her dad to live and Jesse to come back and everything to be happily ever after, but I make no promises. Don't hate:)**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

"In 1799, Napoleon rose to power and ruled as a dictator," my teacher droned on, "The people soon realized…"

I tried not to bang my head against the desk. My teachers voice is boring, learning about things a trillion years ago is boring, and SCHOOL IS BORING. I need a distraction, anything from the boredom I felt. I looked to my left at Embry, who was sound asleep, snoring loudly. How did my teacher not notice? Ah, she was an old bat, I wouldn't put it past her. I sighed and turned my attention back to the teacher. Oh look, she pulled the map down. Oh look, she's holding a pointer. Oh look-

_Knock, knock, knock._

The entire class looked up, desperate for anything more interesting than this lesson. The principal stuck his head in, his eyes setting on me. I felt my stomach drop. This could either be very good news or horrible news.

"Er, may I have Michelle?" the principal asked.

"Uh who?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"M-Michelle… Adams? She's in this class right?"

"That's me," I croaked, standing up.

"Oh, good. Come with me," the principal sighed.

I grabbed my bag and followed him out into the hall, my heart pounding out of my chest. We walked down to the office.

"Michelle, your Uncle's here for you. He needs to take you to the hospital to see your father," the principal told me. Uncle?

I followed the principal inside and saw Sam. He smiled weakly at me and ran his fingers through his hair. A smile? That's good… right? I looked Sam in the eye, silently communicating with him. If only Paul was here, he knew what I wanted to say before I even said it. But Sam understood what I was asking and nodded, still smiling lightly. Yes. My dad was awake! AND ALIVE!

"Alright, you're good to go," the principal said, signing me out.

"Thank you," said Sam, shaking his hand and leaving the principal looking at his own hand. Hmm, guess not everyone's used to the hotness?

I really really wished Paul was here now. I don't know if I could face my father alone. What would he say? How would he look? Oh Paul, please come!

Silently, I followed Sam out to his car. He opened the door for me and I went to get in the front seat.

"SAM, MICHELLE! WAIT!" someone called. PAUL! YES!

We both turned to see Paul running towards us, an old looking teacher chasing after him with a ruler.

"You get back here young man!" she wheezed, brandishing her ruler.

"Quick, get in," Paul muttered, lifting me up and setting me on his lap, closing the door and locking it. Sam got in on the other side, shaking his head. The crazy old teacher was still running towards us with her ruler.

"DRIVE!" Paul yelled.

Sam started the car and drove past the teacher as Paul flipped her off.

"HA old bat. Can't believe she's allowed to teach here," Paul laughed, "Sorry it took me so long. Embry _just _texted me that the principal took you out of class."

"Thanks for coming Paul, even if you did have to break out of class to get here," I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"No problem," Paul chuckled, kissing my head.

"But did you really have to flip her off?" Sam asked.

"I felt it necessary. She hit me on the back of the head with that hunk of metal she calls a ruler!"

I giggled lightly and Sam just shook his head. We drove quickly, the tension building. When we finally reached the hospital, Paul took me and ran ahead. We went inside and straight to the nurse.

"Hello Mrs. Adams," the nurse greeted, she knew me by now.

"Hi is my father…"

"Yes he's awake. You can go see him if you want," the nurse said kindly.

"Thanks," I breathed, running down the hall.

I pushed open the door to my dad's room, bracing myself for what could possibly be in there. The first person I saw was Charlie, who was sitting next to the bed. My eyes fell on my father, who looked at me and smiled weakly. I rushed up to him.

"Daddy!" I cried, grabbing his hand because I wasn't sure whether or not I could hug him.

"Come here baby," dad said weakly, opening his arms.

I leaned in and hugged him, smiling happily. When I stood back up, I got a better look at my dad. He was skinnier than I'd ever seen him with dark bags under his eyes.

"Here Michelle, you can sit down. I have to go to work," Charlie said, standing up, "See you later Matt."

"Bye Charlie," dad said.

"Daddy, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I've been better," he chuckled, "How are you?"

"Better now that you're awake," I sighed.

He smiled at me, "So how's school been?"

It felt so good to have dad awake! For three hours, I sat and told him all about school, and Paul, and what I'd done while he was in the hospital. Dad smiled and laughed, but was otherwise quiet. When the nurse came in telling me visiting hours were over, I almost punched her in the face. Gosh, I'm getting Paul's temper.

"Alright nurse. Bye dad, I love you," I kissed his cheek and left.

Like always, Paul was waiting for me in the waiting room. I smiled widely at him, a real smile, for what felt like the first time in years. There was even some slutty girl in talking to him in a suggestive manor, and I wasn't even jealous! He took my hand and led me out to the car, happy because I was happy.

For the rest of that week, I visited my dad every day. Sam wouldn't let me take off anymore school, but he took me afterwards. Paul never left the hospital, even though he never went inside to see my dad. They had never had much of a relationship. Charlie was there sometimes, and Bella and Edward visited once or twice. I was scared, because dad just seemed to be getting worse. Every time I saw him, he was paler, thinner, darker under the eyes. His hair was even turning a grayish color. Dad never was completely truthful when it came to talking about his health, but as far as I knew he was having some serious heart problems. But I didn't let myself believe that anything was wrong. I even cleaned my house so that it would be nice when he came home.

Because I really wanted him to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you have it:) UMM double update? Maybe, if I have time. We'll see:) Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm soo happy we reached 100! Means a lot!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**WOOT double update! Oh yeah, aren't I awesome? **

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

I thought today was going to be normal. Get up, go to school, see my dad, homework, sleep. I wish. I wish more than anything that I could have been that lucky. But I wasn't. Sitting in biology with Seth, I expected nothing except the usual. But everyone looked up and the sound of running came from outside. I was shocked to see Sam and Emily at the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to take Michelle. It's an emergency," Emily said to my Bio teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm in the middle of teaching a class," the teacher said stubbornly, turning back to the chalkboard.

"This is important!" Sam growled. I'd never heard him talk to rudely to a person unless they were in the pack, and even then he had that air of politeness about him.

"Michelle, come on," Emily said, beckoning me towards her.

Quickly, I grabbed my stuff and sprinted to her, ignoring my teacher's protests. We ran down the hall, me not having any clue what was going on.

"Where's Paul?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"At the hospital," Sam answered, pushing past the principal and opening the door for me to leave the building. I sat in the back of the car, him and Emily in the front.

"Why? Sam, what's going on?" I asked, panicked.

"Y-your dad… he needs to see you," Sam said shakily.

"But why?"

Sam didn't say anything as we pulled into the familiar hospital parking lot. I just got out of the car and went inside, not even bothering to ask the nurse for permission to see him. This was important, I knew it. I got to his room, about to open the door, but Paul was coming out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I-your dad needs to see you now Michelle," Paul said sadly.

I went to go in, but grabbed Paul's hand, "Come."

He nodded and walked with me inside. Standing back, he leaned against the wall and let me sit in the chair next to dad's bed. Never had I seen my dad look so terrible. His hair was grey and there was a faraway look in his eyes. _No._

"Michelle," dad croaked, slowly turning his head to look at me.

"Hi daddy," I whispered.

"I need you to promise me something," he croaked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please, promise me that… you'll take care of yourself. And have fun. And never forget me, but don't let this ruin your life."

"What do you mean daddy?"

"And stay with Paul, he loves you. More than you know."

"Of course daddy," I whispered, "But why-"

"And when you see your brother… when you see Jesse, tell him I love him. And don't be too hard on him," dad whispered.

"But why? Why can't you tell him?" I didn't understand. I didn't _want _to understand.

"I'm going to see mom, Michelle," dad said, a smile touching his lips, "It's my time to see her."

"Don't say that dad, it's not time yet. Please dad, don't talk like that. You-you need a nurse," I cried, falling to my knees in front of his bed.

"Just promise me Michelle," he breathed.

"Of course daddy, I promise," I nodded.

"And Michelle, I love you."

"I love you too dad," I whispered, barely hearing myself, "Daddy? Daddy?"

I felt his hand go cold in mine as his eyes slowly shut. The monitor started beeping rapidly, and then stopped altogether. We were flanked with doctors, surrounding dad's bed. NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!

"Daddy," I whispered.

"Sweetheart, I need you to back up," I heard Carlisle say from behind me.

"Carlisle," I whispered, "Change him."

"What?" Carlisle asked seriously, turning towards me.

"Change him!" I yelled, causing a few doctors to look at me, "He can't be… he isn't…"

"Michelle, there are too many people," Carlisle whispered so only I could hear.

"I don't care! Change him!" I demanded desperately.

"Michelle, it's too late," Paul whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's not too late," I growled, ripping my body from his grasp.

But as I said that, the doctors began to back away, leaving my pale, cold dad laying there. He wasn't breathing, he had no heartbeat. I fell to my knees next to his bed and grabbed his hand. It was stiff.

PAUL'S POV

And just like that she was a ghost. A pale, sad ghost that was breaking my heart by the second. Every emotion she was feeling was gone. She was just numb… number than she'd ever been. Which cause me more pain than imaginable. I crumpled to the floor, desperate to feel something that she felt, to share that connection. But there was nothing, because she felt nothing. Her body went limp, but her eyes remained open.

"Paul, you need to take Michelle," Carlisle whispered sympathetically.

I nodded, desperate to help. I picked myself up off the floor and tried to lift Michelle. Her hands were still wrapped around her dad's. Gently I pried them off, and she didn't fight me. She let me carry her out of the room, staring off into space. Sam and Emily were in the waiting room, Emily on his lap. They took one look at Michelle and understood. He was gone.

"Let's go," Sam said quietly, helping Emily up.

I followed them out to the car and got in the backseat, still holding Michelle. She was like a ragdoll in my arms. As we drove back to the house, I tried shaking her to snap her out of it. But if this was anything like it had been when he first had the heart attack, it would take a lot more to wake her up. So I did what I always did, I put her in bed and let her sleep it off. Except this time I slept with her, I needed her near me to keep me sane.

I don't know if either of us slept. Maybe just went in and out of reality. I was surprised I hadn't cried yet. Not her. It would take months to get her to talk about her feelings, because she just lets everything get bottled up inside. But in the morning, I couldn't stay still anymore, so I went out to the kitchen, not hungry for the first time ever. I just needed someone to talk to.

Everyone looked at my sympathetically when I walked into the kitchen. If they feel bad for me, wait till they see Michelle. I had no idea what to say, so I just stood there awkwardly, trying not to break down. Just then, Sam walked in. As soon as he saw me, he walked straight up to me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I can't imagine what you're going through."

I nodded stiffly and found myself collapsing onto the ground, emotionally drained. Sobs wracked my body and I cried into my arms. Last night had been the hardest of my life, no question. Sam patted my shoulder as I sobbed, and the rest of the guys were quiet. I would have punched any of them if they said anything. But most of them understood what I was going through. The pain of the imprint. But finally, I stood up and brushed the tears away. I walked over to the table, trying to regain my dignity, and Jared stood up. He gave me a quick hug, a man hug and everything. And I might have felt a little better. It was a gesture. A gesture from my best friend saying he's be there for me, no matter what.

Now we just have to wait for Michelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I killed him. PLEASE don't hate. I just need this to happen so something else can happen so something HUGE can happen. I have it aaaaalllll planned out, just wait! It's gonna be epic:) <strong>

**Review! You guys have been great with them so far!**

**Quick question, how do you think Michelle should take all this?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I sat in front of a blank computer screen for three hours trying to decide how to write this. I'm not completely happy with how it turned our, but it's something. Review please:)**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

The funeral was today, and Michelle still hadn't gotten out of bed. 3 days and she hasn't eaten anything! I talked to Carlisle and he told me this was her way of dealing with things and that she'd come around. I was worried sick and wanted to take her to see him, but she wasn't ready to be moved. I think Emily coxed some water into her the other day, but other than that nothing!

On the morning of the funeral, I found Michelle curled up in bed. How could I force her to go through with this? To see her father being buried.

"Michelle," I breathed, touching her cheek, "Michelle, it's... y-you have to get ready."

She didn't move, or even blink. Tears filled my eyes and my voice became shaky.

"Michelle, I don't know if you can hear me, but I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened, just… please say something," I pleaded, "Please baby. I love you!"

She blinked and I sighed in relief as her focus was on me. Finally!

"Paul," she breathed.

"I'm here," I sighed, "Emily's going to come in and help you get ready."

I watched her hand reach out and touch my cheek, like she couldn't believe I was in front of her. I grabbed her hand.

"I can do it," she said in a monotone. She was like a zombie. A sad, cold zombie.

"Are you sure?" I asked carefully.

She didn't answer, she just sat up slowly, staring at the wall in front of her. Stumbling over to the door, she opened it and looked at the floor. I took that as my cue to leave. Getting up, I walked to the door.

"I'll be right outside," I told her, kissing her head.

She didn't respond, so I went out into the hall and closed the door. Sliding down the wall, I put my head in my hands. I could hear her shuffling around in the bedroom. Emily had laid out an outfit for her to put on. She was the only one that had been back to Michelle's the house yet, and she brought Michelle back a few outfits.

Michelle came out a few minutes later with a plain black dress on. Her hair was in a black headband, and despite the sadness that filled her face, she still looked beautiful. I smiled at her and stood up, but her eyes remained on the floor as she walked stiffly into the living room. Luckily, no one else was home because they were all out with the funeral arrangements. Michelle just curled up on the couch and stared out the window.

Twenty minutes later we were getting out of the car to go the funeral. Michelle's expression stayed blank, her eyes straight ahead. I grabbed her hand, but she didn't entwine her fingers through mine like she usually did. They just stayed limp in my hand. Sam looked at me sympathetically and we took out seats in the church.

I didn't know Michelle's dad well, but he seemed popular enough. A bunch of the guys he worked with gave speeches, but the most touching was Charlie's. He told a stories about college and got chocked up at the end. I frequently glanced over at Michelle, but there was no difference in her face. Looking around the church, I wondered if she had any other family. She may have mentioned an aunt? But everyone here either lived in Forks or La Push. I wonder if Sam and Emily will let her stay with them. If not, then she's living with me.

The funeral ended, and Emily and Sam were letting everyone come back to the house for the reception. I cried, Emily cried, I'm pretty sure Sam cried, Seth cried, Kim cried, there were tears in Leah's eyes. And most of these people had never even met Michelle's dad. I waited for Michelle to stand up as everyone filed out of the church around us. It was just us left in the church, and I lightly touched Michelle's arm.

"Are you ready to go?" I whispered.

She stood up and walked up to the casket that held her dad. Slowly, she touched the top of it and closed her eyes. After a second, she nodded and walked quickly out of the church. I followed her out and to the car. When we got to the house, Michelle brushed past everyone and went upstairs to her room. Everyone let her, they understood.

MICHELLE'S POV

You can only hold back the numb pain for so long. Three days is long enough, but what I thought would be sadness was anger. Anger towards everyone. Anger towards my dad. Anger towards my mom. Jesse. _Paul. _Nobody understood what was happening to me. I was raging, nothing was controllable. In my room, nobody could hear me. The reception was too loud. Nobody deserved to be there. He was _my _dad, they didn't even know him. Charlie was the only one that should be down there. Not the rest of them.

Looking around the room, I noticed the small trinkets Emily had brought back from my room. Pictures and such. Stupid scented candle. I threw it across the room and it gave a satisfying shatter. Nobody would hear nobody would care. I threw a lamp, too. The picture of my dad and I. Glass littered the floor. I threw a vase, but it didn't shatter so I bent down to throw it harder. I ended up falling and landing on glass. It cut into my hands, but I embraced the pain and squeezed the glass until it shattered in my hands.

Paul found me and hour later, curled in the comforting ball I had been so accustomed to, in a corner. No emotion was left, the numb feeling replacing it. I stared again, at the huge mess again. Blood dripped from my palms, ruining my black dress. Who the fuck cares? It just didn't matter anymore.

"Oh Michelle," Paul whispered, kneeling down in front of me.

I didn't make eye contact, I didn't want to feel anything. He took my hand in his and gasped at the glass and blood. I squeezed my palm shut, embracing the pain again. Because that was better than the emotional pain. The glass pushed farther into my hand, blood gushing out again.

"No Michelle," Paul breathed, like he was talking to a fucking dog.

"What happened?" Emily gasped, appearing in the doorway.

Paul turned to look at her and I couldn't see his expression. Emily just nodded.

"I'll get the first aid kit," she whispered, walking away.

She was gone and silence took over for a few seconds, "Please Michelle," Paul pleaded, "Talk to me."

I couldn't talk. I was a zombie. A ghost of the girl I used to be. There was nothing left except a body, a hollow body with nothing to live for.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really hard to write. I'm used to happy, light stuff. This was really sad and I want to know if you think I did it justice? Maybe?<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi:) okay, so in this chapter, there's a court thing to determine where Michelle's going to live. I have never been in a court or seen something like this, soooo I completely guess****ed EVERYTHING. Please don't be mad if I screwed it up or something. **

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. But to me, time had no meaning. I didn't go back to school, I didn't talk to anyone. There was no reason for me to get up in the morning. I stayed in bed for two weeks after the funeral. Emily forced food down my throat, and no matter how much Paul tried to talk to me, I just pretended to be asleep whenever he came in the room. After two weeks, I looked out my window and thought to myself, if it starts raining in the next five minutes, my dad's thinking of me. Two hundred thirty six seconds later, it started raining. So I got out of bed. I just felt the need to, because I thought my dad was thinking of me.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I just walked around the house for a while. It was five in the morning, so Sam and Emily were still sleeping. No one else was there. I went into the bathroom and stood in the shower for a minute; I couldn't bring myself to get clean. I put the same clothes back on and wandered into the kitchen, picked up a knife and looked at it for a while. After putting it back, I walked into the living room. When it stopped raining, I went back to bed.

After that, I just walked around in the night. Nobody would bother me then, because nobody knew.

PAUL'S POV

"I just don't know what to do."

"Should we get a doctor?"

"I'm so worried about her."

"Won't talk at all."

"Think I hear her at night."

Michelle seemed to be the topic of everyone's conversations. Nobody knew what to do. A social worker came last week about Michelle's living arrangements. There's going to be a court and everything because apparently she has an uncle somewhere that would be willing to take care of her, even though Sam and Emily practically begged her to let Michelle stay with them. But it's up to Michelle. Unfortunately, Michelle won't talk to anyone. Not even me! It's literally killing me inside. She pretends to be asleep when I go see her, but I know she's awake. This is all wrong! I imprinted on her! She's supposed to _want _to talk to me.

I followed Emily upstairs for what felt like the millionth time. It was the day of the court and we had to try and get Michelle up so we could take her. I could only hope Michelle wanted to stay here, because her uncle lives in Texas or something and I couldn't bear not seeing every day.

"Michelle?" Emily whispered kindly, pushing open the door.

I was surprised to see Michelle sitting up, staring out the window next to the bed. There was ten seconds of silence and then it started raining. She let out a sigh and looked at us. The dark circles under her eyes were still there, she was just as thin as ever. Her face held such sadness, I can hardly describe it, but there was something in her eye that caught my attention. Like a glint of hope, just from the rain. I inwardly chuckled, only my Michelle.

"Michelle, y-your court date is today and i-if you want to stay with us, you have to go to it," Emily whispered.

"He's thinking of me," Michelle breathed, I couldn't believe she was actually speaking, "he sent rain to me."

She didn't even look at us as she got out of bed and walked slowly to her closet. Emily and I looked at each other before nodding and quickly backing out of the room so she could get dressed.

_He sent rain to me_? What could she mean by that?

"She was talking about her father," Emily sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall.

"I see," I said, feeling frustrated because I didn't realize that first.

Michelle came out a few minutes later in jeans and a sweatshirt. She walked, almost in a dreamlike state, down the stairs. Everyone that had been in the kitchen turned to look at her with wide eyes. She completely ignored them, but went to stand by the door. Emily looked pointedly at Sam, who dropped his muffin and grabbed his car keys. The pack followed and soon we were all piled in 2 cars going to the court house.

Everyone was in a state of anxiety. Nobody knew what Michelle would say, if she would say anything. And who was this uncle that was willing to take her in? We arrived at the court house in Forks. Michelle had her arms wrapped around her legs, but she untangled herself and got out of the car.

We were directed into the court room and everyone sat down. To the left, I saw a guy who resembled Michelle's father slightly. But he looked a little creepy. His eyes were sunken in and he was eyeing Michelle in a way that made my hair curl. She would _not _be living with him, that's for sure. The rest of the pack seemed to agree, because they were looking at him in disgust. What would a guy like him want with Michelle? As far as I know, he's never been in her life before. He wasn't even at her dad's funeral. The judge walked in. She was a nice looking lady, which could work for us because she didn't seem like the kind of person to let a 14 year old girl go live with a creep.

The judge called up Emily first.

"Please state your name," the judge said kindly.

"Emily Young," Emily said.

"And you would be willing to become Michelle Adam's legal guardian?"

"Yes," Emily smiled at Michelle, who was curled up in a ball again. I just wanted to hug her.

"Can you tell us why?" the judge asked.

And it went like that. After Emily, she asked Sam. They both explained how attached they'd grown to Michelle and how they loved her like their own. The uncle was next. He disgusted me. His name was Todd Adams, and he had to be reminded Michelle's name six times. Six! It wasn't until he leaned over and asked the judge how much money "the girl" was to inherit that I realized his real intentions. Money. That gold-digging creep! I wanted to rip his head off right then and there. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I had to stop shaking before I got kicked out.

"Thank you Mr. Adams," the judge said, looking distraught, "I would now like to call Michelle Adams up to the stand."

At the sound of her name, Michelle's head popped up.

"Go sweetie," Emily said kindly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Michelle shrugged it off and slowly stood up. Shakily, she walked up to the stand, her eyes on the floor. She sat down and looked at the judge, biting her lip.

"Please state your name," the judge said encouragingly.

"M-Michelle," Michelle whispered.

"Hi Michelle. I want to know, now that you've seen both sides, who would you rather live with and why? We want your input as much as theirs because in the end, you're what matters most," the judge said, smiling down at her.

Michelle looked around for a minute. The whole pack was holding their breath, on the edge of their seats. Finally, Michelle looked at the judge and opened her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! REVIEW<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**I wasn't going to update, but i got a TON of reviews and I felt bad about leaving you all with a cliffhanger SO here's a chapter! I think it turned out well:) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

"I-I want to live with Sam and Emily," Michelle said clearly.

Everyone in the court room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I beamed at her.

"Why?" the judge asked, smiling also.

"Because," she chewed on her lip again, "Because they were here for me when nobody else was. My mom d-died a few years ago, and sometimes I l-look to Emily like a mom. They're my real family. Not my uh, Uncle."

"Thank you," the judge said, "We are going to take a fifteen minute recess while the jury comes up with the verdict."

Michelle nodded stiffly and got off the stand. Emily greeted her first, and picked her up in a hug. Michelle responded with less enthusiasm, but still hugged her back slightly.

Fifteen minutes were too long. I paced the hallway a hundred times before they FINALLY called us back in. We took our seats in the stands and the judge walked in. She looked at us for a few seconds before standing up.

"We have made our decision. Sam Uley and Emily Young are granted custody over Michelle," the judge said.

No matter how unprofessional, the entire pack cheered and clapped. I looked over at Michelle, feeling happier than I had for a while. Her blank expression was the same, but she was letting Seth wrap his arm around her which made me extremely jealous. But I had a plan. I was going to get Michelle to talk to me, now that she was talking again. So, when we got back to Sam and Emily's, I followed her to her room. Slowly, she turned around before she went in. She looked at me, no emotion.

"Michelle?" I asked unsteadily.

She didn't say anything. This was making me nervous.

"Michelle, I think you need to talk," I said quietly.

She shifted her weight but still said nothing.

"Michelle, you need to open up to me. Please," I pleaded, falling to my knees in front of her.

Instead of the whole eyes filling with tears, pouring your heart out thing I kind of expected her to do, she did the _last _thing I expected her to do. She slapped me in the face. Hard. It didn't hurt physically, but it was like she was slapping me in the heart.

"You don't know what I need," she growled, "You. Don't. Know. _Anything_."

"Michelle, I underst-"

"Don't you _dare _say that you understand. You don't understand _a thing_. Nothing. You don't know what I'm going through. Nobody does. So stop! Stop trying to make me feel better because it's not working!" she said, growing predominately louder, "I'm alone, Paul!"

That was the first time she said my name in months, and it _hurt_. She balled her hands up into fists and started pacing the floor.

"My dad's dead Paul!" she yelled, hitting the wall, "He's dead! I can't even cry!"

She ran her hands through her hair, falling to her knees.

"I see him… _everywhere _I go! You know, I thought the world was done hating me. After my mom and brother and then Jesse. But no. It just keeps tearing my world down! Brick by brick! So STOP feeling sorry for me and STOP trying to help me! Because I'm ruined! My whole fucking life is screwed up. AND YOU DON'T GET IT! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" she screamed, banging her fists on the ground.

The wind was knocked out of me. I was just suddenly hit with the anger she was feeling. But soon, it was numb again. Slowly, her breathing slowed and she put her head down, looking at the floor. I had no idea what to do. There was nothing I could do, she said it herself.

"Michelle," I breathed, touching her back.

"Go the _fuck _away, Paul," she whispered, not looking at me.

I stood up and backed out of the hallway, down the stairs. The whole pack was looking at me with their same sympathetic look. Yeah, it sure sucks to be Paul today. I glared at all of them and then sat on the couch, putting me head in my hands.

"She says nobody understands her," I whispered, "How can I understand her? What do I do?"

I heard somebody, Seth I think, get up from the table. He climbed the stairs slowly, and then went into Michelle's room.

MICHELLE'S POV

I lay; face down on the ground, still seething from my outburst. I really hoped everyone heard so they would just leave me alone. But of course, some idiot came upstairs and picked me up of the ground. They carried me into my room and set me on the bed. I looked up and saw Seth. I put on my blank face and rolled over, hoping he'd go away. Seth always tries to get people to laugh, and that's the last thing I want right now.

"I lost my dad, too," he began, utterly surprising me, "And I know that what I went through was nowhere _near _what you're going through, but I know what it's like to lose a parent. Paul, Sam, Emily, they don't understand. I know you feel lost, and scared. Because that's how I felt. I felt so horrible I turned into a giant furry ball of weird," he tried chuckling to lighten the moment, but I didn't respond, "…yeah uh… ehem…. Anyways things do get better. It may take months, years even. But Michelle, one thing I do know, you can't just keep your feeling bottled up inside of you. It isn't healthy."

He might have a point. Slowly, I sat up and gave him my full attention.

"You just keep pushing your emotions away and what do you get? That little… uh _big _outburst you just had. It's not good for you. Mentally and physically," Seth sighed, "When my dad died, I talked to Leah. It might not have been voluntary because we could sort of read each other's thoughts, but she was feeling the same thing. I guess in a way, we helped each other and bonded over it. So, I just want you to know that uh, if you need someone to talk to, who actually has some idea what you're going through, you can talk to me. I guess Leah, too, but she's really crabby and likes punching people so uh… I might be your best bet."

I think I might almost have giggled at that last part. I had no heart-felt thing to say to him. But I did the next best thing, I hugged him.

"And Michelle," Seth said when I pulled away, "Your dad wouldn't have wanted you to live like this. It's alright to grieve, but he wouldn't have wanted you to go around every day sad. Think of what he'd want to see you doing."

And Seth did what no one else had done, he gave me space. He didn't hover when he was done talking and wait with a box of tissues. He patted me on the head and left the room.

I sat on my bed for a while, staring out the window. I fell asleep on my bed that night. But I made a few promises to myself and my dad. I would get up in the morning and thank Sam and Emily. I would eventually go back to school. I would go back to my house and collect the rest of my stuff. And, I would find some way to get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT Seth to the rescue! I always loved Seth and I thought I'd add him in this chapter:)<br>**

**Leave me reviews please and I'll update asap! I PROMISE! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's your present!**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

The kitchen the next morning was surprisingly quiet. You see, I planned to say thanks to Sam and Emily for EVERYTHING they've done for me. But Emily, Kim, and Claire were the only people in the kitchen, sitting around the table not saying anything. That's how I knew something wrong. Because Claire is usually singing or babbling on about something. But now she was just quietly sitting in Kim's lap. Emily was mixing something in a bowl. They both looked up in surprise when I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Michelle?" Emily gasped, surprised.

"I-I… where is everyone?" I asked quietly.

Emily and Kim exchanged glances.

"They should be back and minute now," Kim whispered.

"Back from where?" I asked. Usually two or three guys patrolled, not all of them.

"They're pwacticing for da fwight," Claire piped up.

It took me a minute to process what she said, "What?" I breathed.

Kim had her hand clamped over Claire's mouth and Emily suddenly started looking extremely nervous.

"What fight," I pressed, trying to stay calm.

Emily took a deep breath, "Against the vampires. You… you weren't supposed to find out."

"W-when?"

"Tomorrow," Kim whispered, blinking back tears.

"And you didn't tell me because… because…" I trailed off. I knew why they didn't tell me.

"Michelle, I'm sorry," Emily sighed, taking my hand.

"No… I understand," I whispered, nodding, "I-I have some things to uh… take care of. Excuse me," I said, backing out of the room before they could stop me.

I took the familiar route back to my house, walking slowly. There was going to be a fight. People got hurt in fights. People got _killed _in fights. Paul was going to fight. I pushed that thought out of my head and picked up my pace. I took a deep breath as I turned onto the corner and my house came into view. Technically, it was still my house. I just couldn't live there until I was eighteen. The grass was longer than I remembered and my dad's car was still in the drive way. I didn't look at it, just walked up to the front door.

I didn't think anything of the fact that it was unlocked. I just pushed the door open and wandered inside. The lights were on, too, which was odd. I shrugged it off and went towards my room. I wanted to get my clothes, pictures, anything else I was really missing.

My room was surprisingly picked over. Emily had been here a few times to get my things for me. I really needed to thank her. Grabbing a duffle bag, I put in some clothes, a few photo albums, perfumes, and the bracelet my mom gave me. One last glance around my room told me I was good for now. Nothing else caught my attention. So, I wandered out into the hallway, my eyes falling on my dad's bedroom door.

Suddenly, I really wanted to go inside. I had to see what was left. My breathing picked up and I walked to the door. I was about to push it open, when a cold hand on my shoulder stopped me. I whirled around and gasped. It was Jesse, but it wasn't really Jesse. I knew exactly what he was, with his cold pale skin and blood red eyes.

"Jesse?" I breathed.

"Hey sis," he laughed, getting a firm hold on my wrist.

"What happened to you?"

He took a step closer, smiling lightly, "I met a guy, said he could provide me with something. Something extraordinary. But he sent me out to find more to join our… club?"

I was beginning to panic now, "Vampires."

His eyes widened slightly, it was really weird not seeing him high, "How do you know?"

"I uh… figured it out," I said, suddenly hoping Paul would burst through the door and save me from this awful situation.

"Hm, clever kid," he mused.

"Why are you here Jesse?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"You'll find out soon enough. I just need to see our darling father for a minute and then-"

"Dad's dead," I growled, trying to tug my wrist out of his grasp.

"Oh really?" Jesse asked, his smile not even faltering a little, "That saves me some work then. Now there's no one stopping me from this."

"What?" I whispered.

But in a split second, I was in his arms and he was speeding out of the house. I kicked my feet and screamed, trying to get out of his arms.

"HELP! SAM, PAUL! SOMEBODY!" I screamed, but he clamped his hand over my mouth and ran until we were out of Forks.

Where were the protectors of La Push when you needed them?

PAUL'S POV

Yawning loudly, I walked into Sam and Emily's, the rest of the pack following me. I hate these fight training sessions with the bloodsuckers. The kitchen smelled like Michelle, and I perked up immediately.

"Hey Emily, where's Michelle?" I asked, I couldn't hear her heartbeat anywhere in the house.

Emily looked up from what she was doing, biting her lip, "She… left."

I froze, "What do you mean left?"

"She found out about the fight and then… left. Said she had something to take care of," Emily said.

"AND YOU LET HER GO?" I yelled, causing everyone to jump, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT STATE SHE'S IN RIGHT NOW? SHE CAN'T BE GOING OFF ON HER OWN-"

Sam put a hand on my shoulder, "Enough Paul, her scent is still fresh. Now apologize to _my _imprint, and then go find yours."

"Sorry Emily," I muttered and then sprinted out of the house.

Michelle's scent led right up to her house. I went to the front door and was hit with the smell of vamp. I stumbled backwards in surprise before kicking down the door.

"MICHELLE!" I yelled, looking around.

Some chairs were on the ground, but the rest of the house was normal. Someone had definitely been here, and they took Michelle with them. I let out a growl and sprinted into the woods, phasing. A howl ripped through the forest and soon, everyone was phased with me.

_What's going on? –Sam_

_Bloodsucker took her! She took my imprint! –Me_

_How do you know?- Jake_

_Smelled it. –Me_

_Alright, follow the smell. We're right behind you, -Sam_

MICHELLE'S POV

The last thing I remember was being thrown into the back of the van before I passed out. When I woke up, I was on the ground, in some ally or something. This definitely wasn't La Push.

"Where am I?" I groaned.

I heard an unfamiliar chuckle, "Seattle."

"Uh… why?"

"I'll tell you later, right now… our thoughts aren't safe," the guys said.

"Huh?" I grunted, sitting up as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night.

I gasped when I realized I was face to face with a vampire. This one looked more ravenous and inhuman than Jesse had. I scooted back until I was against a wall.

"It's okay child, I'm not going to hurt you," the guys said soothingly.

He lifted me up in front of him and I let out an ear piercing scream, kicking my feet around. He sighed angrily.

"Just be quiet," he growled, lowering his head to my neck.

I tried to pull away, but he had an iron grip on me. His lips were to my neck.

"I love you Paul," I breathed, expecting the worst.

The vampire froze, "You smell like dog," he spit before pulling away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sure sucked to be Michelle doesn't it? Oh, I am NOT making Michelle a werewolf, just to be clear. She smells like dog because she's been living with Sam for like 2 months. <strong>

**Don't be a grinch! Leave me a review, it'll make my Christmas extra special!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the reviews! No, Michelle isn't a vampire. **

**This chapter's a little weird and I tried to fit it in with Eclipse because this is kind of when my whole story takes place. ALSO, do any of you guys know when Collin and Brady come into the Twilight series? I'm tired right now and I can't remember if I've used them already in my story. If you know, PLEASE leave a review because I want to use them later in the story maybe. ENJOY:)**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

The trail went all the way to Seattle. If it were up to me, we would have continued following it. If it were up to me, that Bella chick would be dead and if it were up to _me, _we wouldn't be fighting this stupid ass war in the first place! We would be finding my damn imprint! But NO. Sam has to go all alpha on me and _order _me to join in the fight. We had been searching for twelve hours and he promised that as soon as the fight was over, we would go looking for her again.

"It's the big day Paul," Seth said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together. Dumb kid, always so happy.

"Fuck off," I growled, walking away. He wasn't even going to fight.

"Paul," I heard Sam yell, but I ignored him, "PAUL! **Stop**!"

I froze and turned around, seething. Sam ran up to me, looking pissed. He looks pissed? He isn't _forced _to follow orders from an asshole.

"What?" I growled.

"Listen," he began softly, "I know you're worried about Michelle, but we will find her. As soon as this whole mess is over, we'll search for her. Everywhere."

"But she could be in danger," I yelled, punching a tree.

"Paul, if she were in real danger, you would feel it. Is your heart telling you she's in danger?" he asked.

I didn't answer, grinding my teeth.

"If she's in real trouble, then you'll know and I will give you permission to leave the fight and go find her," Sam sighed.

MICHELLE'S POV

I grunted as I was thrown against a wall for the _hundredth _time that day. Stupid fucking ass vampires, can't control their thirst. Apparently, this Riley guy thought it would be a good idea to keep the _human _with a bunch of bloodthirsty newborn vampires. Genius right? But now, Jesse has to save me every time one of them gets too close. Apparently, Jesse has never learned the word gentle.

I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here, or what they want with me. Something about bate? They know I'm in the "pack," so that's why I'm still a delicate human.

"You, human," I looked up at Riley. He knew my name, the jerk, he just liked feeling superior, "Walk."

I rolled my eyes but stood up. I learned about four hours ago not to mess with a vampire, hence my _broken _wrist. Well, I assume it's broken since nobody would take me to the hospital. It stung painfully, but I ignored it.

I began walked, but was surprised when Jesse picked me up. My eyes narrowed ad I crossed my arms, looking away.

"You humans are to slow," Jesse laughed rudely.

"What did you get us into Jesse?" I asked.

"Hey, being a vampire is great! And some of the blood I've drunk is like a gazillion times better than most of the stuff I smoked. Plus the speed, super hearing, smell. Well, except for you cuz you smell like dog," he rambled on.

We reached the woods and then all the vampires were running at lightning speed. I shut my eyes, trying not to be sick. We ran for ten minutes before Riley stopped us.

"This is it," he whispered menacingly, "Remember, get the girl and all the blood can be yours. Follow that path, I'll meet you on the other side. Jesse, you know what to do."

My brother nodded and followed the vampires, who seemed to be going crazy over some trees. I gagged when I realized it was blood. I could see a little clearing ahead, but before we reached it, Jesse ducked into some trees, still holding on to me. The rest of the vampires went to the clearing quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked loudly.

Jesse clamped his hand over my mouth, "Just keep your mouth shut!"

It was a matter of three seconds before the screaming started. It was all coming from the newborns. That was followed by the howls. Like _wolf _howls. I squirmed in Jesse's arms. I could recognize Paul's howl anywhere.

"PAUL!" I screamed, put Jesse put his hand back over my mouth.

"Keep quiet fat ass, it's not time yet," he hissed in my ear.

I continued to scream myself horse, but no sound came out. No matter how much I wiggled and squirmed, there was no way out of Jesse's grip. We waited in the brush for something I didn't know. The screaming continued, more howls. I picked out Paul's every time. Soon, the smoke came. Billowing towers of dark purple smoke filled the area. That's when Jesse stood up.

He set me on the ground and I tried, stupidly, to make a run for it. He let me go and I headed straight for the clearing, where I knew my wolf would be to protect me. I was stupid enough not to think Jesse could catch up to me in a split second.

"HELP ME!" I screamed, bursting into the clearing.

There were so many vampires and I didn't know which ones were good and bad. There were wolves, too and I picked out mine straight away.

"HELP!" I yelled again, sprinting towards him. His eyes widened when the set on me. He took a step forward but then a step back in fear.

Jesse grabbed me by the shoulders again, "Hello," he began.

The wolves barked and growled, but didn't go anywhere near. The reason why dawned on me quickly. His hand was at a position where, with just a flick of the wrist, he could easily break my neck. I gasped, would my own brother kill me?

"I want to request a trade. Girl for a girl. Give her to me, and you may have the wolf girl back," Jesse said. That asshole! He knew my name, too! Why couldn't he just say Michelle? It's two syllables, really not that hard. His name was freaking two syllables.

Fear makes me nuts.

"It's over," Carlisle, I recognized, whispered.

"It's not over," Jesse laughed.

"But it is," Carlisle said, "My son killed Victoria and Riley. They are both gone, the fight is over. Edward and Bella will be down soon."

"It's over…" Jesse mumbled, sounding weakened for the first time in his life.

"Yeah, so that means we get to fucking kill you," a burly vampire said gleefully.

"I think you're forgetting who is in the position to make threats," Jesse said, "One step closer and I will snap her neck."

Paul growled loudly and Jesse's hold tightened around me. My wolf's growl turned into a whimper and knelt to the ground in defeat.

"You," Jesse spit, turning his attention to a vampire I recognized, "What are you doing? We're gonna get out of here, you can have this girl."

"She surrendered," Carlisle said calmly, "Now I suggest you hand over Michelle and we can be on our way. We will let you live, just hand her over."

"Like I'm gonna fucking believe you," Jesse snorted, backing away slowly towards the woods with me.

And then I was being thrown across the forest. A wolf jumped out of the trees and was tackling my brother to the ground. Only this time, my brother stood up and headed straight for her.

"Leah!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Lot's of reviews ****+ no school= update! WHOOOO**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

_No Leah don't- Sam_

_I can take him, I got this!- Leah_

_LEAH STOP!- Me_

It was too late. Leah jumped out of the forest, tackling Jesse. Michelle went flying across the clearing. I sighed in relief when she immediately sat up.

"Leah!" she gasped.

I looked over at the fight to see the vampire backing Leah up to a tree. Leah was beginning to panic in her mind, when out of nowhere, Jake jumped out and knocked her out of the way. He jumped to rip the vamp's head off, but the filthy bloodsucker got his arms around Jake, crushing him. Jake let out a howl and crumpled to the ground.

Embry, Quil, and Jared were on that vampire in a second. Embry tore his arm easily off, making a horrible nails-on-a-chalk-board sound.

"JESSE!" Michelle screamed, walking closer, "NO STOP!"

It was too late. In a minute, Jesse was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"NOOOO!" Michelle screamed, falling to her knees, "KILL ME THEN! KILL ME I WANT TO DIE, TOO!"

_Stop her!- Sam _

Before I could stop her, she picked up a jagged rock and dug it into her arm, blood oozing out.

"COME AND GET ME!" She screamed, particularly to the leech the Cullens let live. Fucking filthy bloodsuckers.

The vampire let out a his and sprung towards Michelle. The Cullens were restraining her before she reached Michelle.

"NO! I WANT TO DIE, TOO! LET ME DIE, TOO!" she screamed.

_Paul, phase out!- Sam_

I didn't need to be told twice. I changed into my human form, pulling on my shorts. I didn't give a fuck who saw me. Sprinting over to Michelle, I kneeled down next to her. Fat tears were pouring down her face and she was trembling. I scooped her up in my arms, holding her to me. To my left, Embry, Quil, and Seth were carrying Jake out of the clearing. I saw that Bella chick being carried in by the leech that caused us this whole fucking mess.

Michelle was crying into my chest, whimpering, "Let me die, too. I want to die, too."

"Get her out of here!" Sam yelled to me.

I nodded and stood up, rushing into the woods. We flew past trees and into La Push. I clutched Michelle to my chest as she continued to sob. Even from my house, I could hear Jacob's cussing and screaming. I didn't expect Michelle to react like this. Her brother was a complete ass to her. Still, she cried and cried in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked her when her cries quieted down.

"My wrist is broken," she said. I was a little surprised, usually she didn't answer me.

"Can I take a look?" I asked.

She nodded and held up her arm. Yup, definitely broken. Her entire wrist was swelled up, black and blue. I had to blink back tears; I was supposed to protect her from this.

"Carlisle is with Jake, he can take a look at your arm when he's done," I suggested.

"Whatever."

**2 Months Later**

The state threatened to send child protective services if Michelle didn't come to school. That is why I am currently driving Michelle to school. When I pulled up to the school, she grabbed her bag and got out of the car, not saying anything to me.

"I'll see you in health," I called.

"Fuck off," was her reply.

I don't know what happened to my sweet Michelle. Okay scratch that, I know exactly what happened. She lost _everything_ she had. Something inside her changed. She doesn't talk to me like she used to, she isn't happy. In fact, the only things she does say to me are "fuck off," "whatever," "I don't care," and "don't talk to me." Everyone says it's a phase, a way for her to get over a traumatizing experience. But two months? I try to understand, I really do. But she won't let me in! Again! It's just one big fucking never ending circle.

Her anorexia came back. I found her a week ago sticking a toothbrush down her throat. The pack has been on close watch ever since, but I'm not totally convinced she's completely over it. She ate breakfast this morning at least, and Seth's gonna follow her around all morning to make sure she doesn't make herself sick again.

"Feels good to be back doesn't it?" Jared joked, taking a seat next to me in chemistry.

"Fuck off," I sighed, opening my notebook so I could pretend to take notes.

"You sound like Michelle," he laughed, opening his notebook to _really _take notes. Kim had been on him about graduating.

"I just don't get it," I groaned after a few moments of silence.

"She's lost everything Paul. Her brother was a douche, but he was still her brother. She used to look up to him and now he's gone," Jared said thoughtfully.

"I just wish I could help her," I mumbled, putting my head in my hands.

"We all do," Jared sighed, "I think time is what she needs right now, though."

"I was thinking about taking her to a therapist or something."

"Naw man, don't take her to a shrink. She won't be able to trust you anymore," Jared warned, "it'll just make things worse."

"Then who can she talk to?" I growled, "There has to be _something _I can do!"

"_Shhhh," _the teacher hissed from across the room, glaring at us.

I rolled my eyes at her, but made myself look busy. Jared snorted when he saw my doodle of a lion. What a nerd, taking notes. I can't wait to get out of this place.

"You know, you're gonna have to support Michelle one day, and drawing pictures of animals while you should be _learning _isn't gonna help that," Jared whispered while the teacher's attention was elsewhere.

"I already have a plan," I said smartly, rolling my eyes.

"Not everybody wins the lottery Paul," Jared sighed.

So maybe I should rethink my plan? I sat up a little straighter and started taking notes on chemical formulas and shit. I gotta learn to be smart.

"I see you took my advice," Jared commented when we were finally free of that awful class.

"Yeah well… I gotta do something when I graduate," I said.

"Yeah, how are you gonna support all of Michelle and your kids?" Jared laughed.

"If she even marries me. She pretty much hates me right now," I sighed sadly.

"No man, she doesn't hate you," Jared sighed.

"She should! I can't even help her! You know she's been starving herself again. I didn't even realize until I caught her making herself sick!" I exclaimed angrily, "And yesterday she-"

"Shh," Jared cut me off.

I shut my mouth quickly, praying no one heard. I glanced over at Jared and he looked paranoid. _Shit_. We got to our next class and I turned to see Casey strutting past us, looking smug. Shit shit shit shit on a stick. I sat down and banged my head on the desk a few times. This was horrible. If Casey heard, she would be _sure _to make Michelle's life miserable.

"This is bad," I hissed to Jared.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Do you think she heard? What the hell do we do?" I growled.

"Keep Michelle the fuck away from Casey."

* * *

><p><strong>I know there was a huge time skip and stuff, but I didn't know how to pass the time. This will keep the story flowing nicely. At least I hope it will...<strong>

**REVIEW  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

PAUL'S POV

Jared and I recruited the pack to help keep Michelle _away _from Casey. It was just like Casey to sabotage this whole situation and I knew what she could do. Michelle would not be dragged into one of Casey's little games.

I saw from across the cafeteria the next day Michelle sitting at our table. I was buying us lunch and Casey, the bitch, was making her way to the table. Quickly, I pushed everyone out of the way and cut Casey off, glaring at her and sitting next to Michelle. Casey just smirked at me and kept walking past us. I sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You just pushed like twelve people out of the way and shot that Casey girl the death glare," Kim laughed.

"Oh uh… I don't know?" great excuse.

Luckily, Kim shrugged it off and went on eating her lunch. When Embry and Quil sat down, I got back in line to buy our lunch. I sat back down and set a tray in front of Michelle.

"Eat please," I said.

"Whatever," Michelle sighed, picking up the ham sandwich.

"Hey Kim, guess what," Jared said, kissing her on the cheek and sitting next to her.

"What?"

"I got a B on my Chemistry test," he said proudly.

"Good boy," Kim said, kissing him on the lips. I had the urge to call out whipped, but realized I got a D minus on the Chemistry test…

"Paul, Sam texted me. Said we should be looking out for Brady and Collin? Apparently, they're about to phase," Jared told me.

"Gotcha," I sighed.

I looked across the lunch room and spotted Brady and Collin almost immediately. They wouldn't have been more than 14, but they were huge. Yup, any day now they would phase. Great, now we have two things to keep an eye on. My anorexic imprint and the out of control werewolves.

Michelle finished half her sandwich when the bell rang. She threw the rest out and grabbed her bag.

"Follow her," I hissed to Embry.

He did as he was told and ran after Michelle. I left the cafeteria with Jared for Spanish, relived I would be seeing Michelle next period in gym.

"Hey Paul," someone said behind me, I mentally cringed.

I tried to keep walking, but I could hear Casey behind me.

"Do not walk away from me Paul!" she called angrily.

I sighed loudly and turned around, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," she said, coming _way _to close for comfort and twirling a piece of fake blonde hair around her finger.

"Casey, I broke up with you six months ago," I sighed, trying to control my temper.

"We can still go out," she said seductively. I wanted to gag, how was I ever attracted to her?

"No Casey," I growled.

"I remember when you used to be fun," she pouted, "what are you gonna do tonight? Stay home and make sure your little imprint doesn't manage to somehow kill herself?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, Jared grabbed my arm, leading me backwards.

"I'm just saying," Casey sighed, backing up.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled, causing everyone to stare at us.

Jared pulled me into an empty classroom. I tried to subdue my trembling. Apparently, people don't like finding giant werewolves in their classroom.

"Dude don't let her get to you," Jared said.

"It's not me I'm worried about," I growled, punching a wall. Little pieces of brick fell out, leaving a dent.

"Calm down," Jared hissed.

I put my hands on the side of a desk and was able to subdue the trembling. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Alright, let's go," I sighed.

Jared followed me out of the classroom and we started walking towards our next class. Suddenly, Embry came bounding up to us. He was holding his phone, out of breath.

"What the hell dude? You're supposed to be with Michelle!" I yelled.

"Seth… texted me… it's Brady!" Embry panted, out of breath.

We followed Embry into another wing where sure enough, Seth was trying to pull Brady out of the school.

"LET GO OF ME!" Brady yelled, struggling to get away from Seth.

"NO! Just… come… outside!" Seth yelled.

"NO! LET ME GO PUNCH THAT TOOL BAG IN THE FACE!" Brady yelled.

"A little help guys?" Seth asked desperately.

We ran up to them and helped Seth tow a struggling Brady out of the building and into the woods. Once we got into the woods, we let go and backed away from the violently shaking kid. Seth was talking to Sam on the phone quickly. And then, Brady let out a loud yell which turned into a howl. I tore off my shorts and shirt and phased into a wolf.

_Brady!- Me_

_God?- Brady_

_Uh sure?- Me_

_OMG I'M DEAD!- Brady_

_Hey! I thought we agreed I got to be god!- Jared_

_Wait what?- Brady_

_Don't listen to him- Me_

_No! I'm god!- Jared._

_Shut up. Brady, I'm the real god- Me_

_AH! I'M CONFUSED!- Brady_

_PAUL! JARED!- Sam_

_Oh hey… uh that's god- Jared_

Jared phased out before Sam could yell at him. Smart boy.

_Yeah Brady, that's Sam, he's god- Me_

_PAUL!- Sam_

I phased back to human before I heard anything else.

MICHELLE'S POV

Fucking locker won't open. Fucking school. Fucking life. I kicked my locker a few times. Nope, still won't open. Ugh, kill me now. I gave up and decided to go to class without my shit. Not like I cared anyways. I turned on my heel and walked down the hall. I was already five minutes late.

"Yo short stuff!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. Casey came strutting up to me.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Ooh look who's all tough now," she laughed, "Listen, for the hundredth time! Stay away from Paul because _he's mine_."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Getting a little _wide_ there are you?" she called.

I froze and turned around, "Shut up."

"No you shut up you ugly bitch," she said, smirking, "listen fat ass, why don't you go stick your fingers down your throat. Paul could never love you. He doesn't even like you. You're not pretty or _thin_. I'd tell you to eat a salad, but we all know that won't help. Do us all a favor and lose fifty pounds."

With one last smirk, she brushed past me and was gone. I stood there for a while, just staring at the wall. Finally, I made my way to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. Sticking my fingers down my throat, I gagged until I threw up. Wiping my mouth, I stood up and went to the full length mirror on the wall. She was right, I was fat. My thighs were wider than before and my stomach wasn't flat. Turning to the right, I sucked my tummy in.

I went up close to the mirror and touched my cheek. She said I was ugly. I never thought myself pretty before, but I didn't think I was ugly. Tears pricked the back of my eyes and I turned away, not being able to stand my own reflection.

I rinsed my mouth out with water and then went to gym. I completely missed the class before it. Paul, Seth, Jared, and Embry came late. I ignored them and sat alone. I really don't care if my teacher gives me a 0 for no participation. Paul was used to me ignoring him, so when I didn't say hello, he didn't question it. Stupid fucking werewolf being so understanding.

We drove home from school in silence. I just stared at my hands, trying to avoid my own reflection. It was still raining, as usual.

"Here eat this," Paul said, handing me an apple, "You had a small lunch."

"I'm not hungry," I muttered.

"Michelle."

"Fuck off," I grumbled.

"Michelle, eat the apple!" he growled, pulling into the driveway.

"No Paul! I'm not gonna eat it! I said I'm not hungry! Just fuck off and go away!" I yelled, storming out of the car.

"Michelle wait!" Paul called, running up to me, "D-did Casey talk to you? This is about what she said isn't it?"

"No it's not!" I growled, "It's not about anything. I told you to leave me the fuck alone!"

"Michelle, please," Paul pleaded, stepping closer to me.

"Seriously Paul. I'm done okay? Just stay out of my life!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

MICHELLE POV

I grabbed my bag and walked through the kitchen, ignoring everyone. The smell of food wafted through my nose, it was hard when you haven't eaten in four days.

"Michelle honey, do you want anything to eat?" Emily asked from the stove.

"No thanks," I called. Emily was the only person I didn't have the heart to be rude to.

Paul has been leaving me alone like I asked. He hardly ever comes around to Sam and Emily's and doesn't talk to me when he's there. It's been two weeks since the fight between us. The pack has been trying to get us to talk or something, but I stopped sitting with them at lunch a while ago and I spend all the time in my room. I even walk to school every day so I don't have to see them. Also because it burns calories.

I pulled my hood over my head when it started raining. I kept it on when I got to school, just wanting everyone to ignore me. I like to pretend I don't exist, everyone would be happier that way anyway. Paul would be happier, because then he wouldn't have imprinted on me. Then, he could have any girl her wanted and wouldn't be worrying about my shitty problems.

"Hey fat ass, gonna go stick your fingers down your throat?" Casey asked as I walked by her.

I flipped her off, but her words dug deep. Everybody around laughed with her, they all knew. I don't know how she found out, but she told _everyone_. Why can't she understand that it's not my fault? I don't want Paul, she can have him! She can have anyone she wants, but she chooses to pick on me. Everything she says to me now hurts.

"Good morning Michelle," Seth said cheerfully, sitting next to me.

I put my head on the desk, not looking at him. He could keep his cheerfulness to himself instead of ruining my day. When the bell rang, I was met yet again by Casey. She blocked my way, smirking down at me.

"What's up?" she sneered.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get around her.

"Why did you even bother coming to school today? You know we'd all be happier without you."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"I'm serious, everyone agrees. We don't need you and all your screwed up problems," she laughed, pushing past me and walking away.

I kicked the locker next to me and kept walking, clutching my books to my chest. I got to my next class and sat down next to Seth. Not by choice, it was my assigned seat.

"Hey again Michelle," Seth said in his usual happy tone. He wasn't really happy to see me, he was just faking it. They all were faking it.

"Michelle, you alright?" Seth asked.

"Fine," I growled, putting my head on the desk again.

After out teacher called role, she turned the lights out and put on a movie.

I walked through the hall, ignoring the usual stares people were giving me. I kept my eyes ahead of me, clutching my books to my chest. I was slightly pleased that Casey seemed to be elsewhere. Someone pushed past me and caused me to drop all my books.

"Shit!" I growled, kneeling down.

I picked up my algebra text book and biology binder quickly, trying to avoid getting stepped on. When I looked up, I felt my stomach drop to the floor. There was Paul and Casey. Casey was standing in front of Paul, both her disgusting little hands on his chest. He was talking quietly to her and she smiled up at him. I froze, waiting to see what would happen. With each word, she seemed to be getting closer to him. And then, her mouth was on his.

I dropped the books I was holding and stood up. The remaining people in the hallway smirked at me and kept walking. Paul pulled away from Casey and looked at me. Casey was grinning widely looking like she'd just won the lottery. I didn't say anything, just backed up and then ran.

"MICHELLE!" I heard Paul yell from behind me.

I ignored him, like always, and ducked into the girl's bathroom. Betrayal and hurt ripped through me and tears filled my eyes. I slid down the wall to the ground and curled into a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees. I couldn't get the image of Paul kissing her out of my head. Hansom, strong Paul kissing perfect, blond Casey.

What was I thinking? He wasn't mine. I wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't skinny or pretty like Casey. He probably just told me he imprinted on me because he felt sorry for me. Or maybe I just made the whole thing up in my head. Why would Paul even talk to me? I'm just a stupid, ugly girl with a screwed up life. I hated myself. The person I was, the person I'd become. From outside, I heard Paul banging on the door.

"Michelle, please come out and talk," he pleaded.

I didn't say anything, just held my breath until her walked away.

"Please Michelle, what you saw was nothing! I promise," he chocked.

Lies. What does he think I'm an idiot now, too? I probably am. After a few minutes, I heard him walk away. When I was sure he was gone, I opened my bag and searched for a little bottle I kept in there for emergencies. I found it the other night in Sam and Emily's cabinet.

When I found the bottle of alcohol, I drained it quickly. It burned as it when down and made my stomach churn. But it quickly passed. I just needed something to take the pain away, something to make me stop caring. And slowly, as the alcohol worked its way through my system, I stopped caring and began to forget. It didn't hurt that my dad was gone, or my mom, or my baby brother. I even became happy that Jesse was gone. I didn't feel ugly, I had more self confidence than ever. I smiled to myself, watching the room spin. It felt sooooooooo good to be drunk as shit.

The door flew open, making me jump and then giggle.

"Michelle?" Kim asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"Hey," I giggled.

"No wonder Paul told me to check on you… Michelle are you drunk?" Kim asked.

"You have nice hair," I giggled.

"Oh crap, Michelle do you know how much trouble you're going to be in if a teacher find you?" Kim asked.

"I don't care," I slurred, leaning my head against the wall.

"Well you should care. Stand up so I can get you out of here," Kim pleaded, looking around her.

"Okay," I giggled, using the wall to help me stand, "Whoopsie!" I cried when the world started spinning and I fell back to the floor.

"Ugh," Kim face palmed, making me burst into laughter. It felt good to laugh, I hadn't laughed in months.

"Jared texted me he's sending Seth to bring you home," Kim told me, locking the bathroom door.

"I don't want Seth," I whined, "I want Paul!"

"Paul is uh… not here," Kim said.

"Yeah cuz he's with his girlfriend," I said drunkenly.

"Michelle, Paul doesn't have a girlfriend," Kim sighed.

"Yeah he does! He kissed her," I said, leaning closer, "On the lips," I whispered.

"No, Michelle, it was a mistake-"

There were 3 knocks on the door, "Kim? Michelle?" I recognized Seth's voice.

"Go away!" I giggled, "Come back with Paul so I can kick his ass!"

"Kim?" Seth asked.

"I'm coming," Kim said, unlocking the door.

Seth sighed in relief and scooped me up, "Come on, we're going home."

"Seth!" I giggled, petting his hair, "I want a pet dolphin! Did you know that?"

"Uh, sure Michelle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lightening up the mood with a drunk Michelle;) we're almost at 200 reviews! I'll do a double (maybe triple?) update when we reach that:) I think we only need 21 more or something so please! <strong>

**REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33

**YAY 200 REVIEWS! Thanks guys!**

**The 200th reviewer was Giannaa so this chapter is dedicated to her! She's writing a Seth/OC fanfic that's AMAZING so go check it out!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

Sam made me take the rest of the day off from school because I almost phased in the hallway. Jared had to pull me out so I wouldn't punch Casey in the face. I was so worried about Michelle. I got Kim to check on her in the bathroom when I went back to Sam and Emily's. I would wait for her there so we could talk. She needed to know that Casey kissed _me _and that I pushed her away.

The door flew open and Kim stepped to the side so Seth could bring Michelle in. But she looked… different?

"Is she… drunk?" I asked.

"Er… yeah," Seth muttered.

"Can we buy a cat?" Michelle asked Seth, patting his head.

"Uh, go ask Paul," Seth said, setting her on the ground.

Stumbled around and then just fell on her butt. She giggled a little bit.

"Paul!" she yelled when she noticed me, "Why are you here? Aren't you with your girlfriend?"

"Michelle, she's not my-"

"Don't lie to me Paul," she slurred, standing up and stumbling over to me, "I saw you kiss her! I thought… I thought… you imprided-imprintindeded-impramtaded on me! Do you like her now? I don't care. You can have her!"

"No, Michelle. I don't want her," I said, kneeling down in front of her.

Her angry face turned into a smile, "I gotta secret," she giggled, leaning close, "Can I tell you?"

"Uh, yeah?" I said.

She held out her pinky, but wouldn't hold it still. I grabbed her wrist and linked fingers.

"Just don't tell Paul," she whispered, "I love him."

"You do?" I asked, hopefully.

"You told Paul didn't you?" she yelled, "Meanie."

"No I uh, didn't?" how do I go about this situation?

"It doesn't matter because he doesn't love me back. I'm fat," she pouted.

"Michelle, you're not fat!" I whispered.

"Yes I am!" she insisted, nodding her head rapidly.

"No Michelle."

"Yeah and that's why you kissed her. You're an ass hole!" she growled.

"She kissed me!"

"You mean like this?" Michelle giggled, leaning closer.

She pressed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stayed frozen in shock before I pushed her away.

"No Michelle, I won't take advantage of you like this," I whispered.

She took my face in both her hands and leaned close, at first I thought she was gonna kiss me again.

"You're a dick," she said, and then turned away.

She stumbled up to her room and slammed the door. I turned to Seth, Kim, Sam, Emily, and Brady, who had been watching the whole thing. I shot them a confused look.

"W-where did she get the alcohol?" I asked.

Sam went over to the cabinet where I assumed they kept the alcohol. He dug around for a little bit.

"She got it from here," he sighed after he closed the door.

"Sam, this is dangerous," Emily said, "She used to be such a good kid."

"I'll go talk to her," Seth sighed standing up.

"No," Sam said, holding his hand out, "I will. I think she needs a father figure in her life. Someone to set boundaries. I need to lay down the law. She may be fifteen, but she still needs parental guidance, and letting her do what she wants isn't good for her."

"Okay Sam," I sighed, sitting down.

We watched Sam go up the stairs, not knowing what to expect.

MICHELLE'S POV

The room spun around me in my drunken state. I fell onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Someone knocked on my door.

"I'm not taking visitors," I said, then giggled.

The door opened anyways and I sat up, crossing my arms, "What?"

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed, "Michelle, we need to talk."

"That's what everyone says to me. I don't want to talk," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"I'm serious this time. Michelle, I think it's time to set some limitations," Sam said sternly, "For starters, _no _alcohol. And I don't want you leaving the house without permission. Now I know I'm not your father but-"

"Then stop trying to act like it!" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He was definitely _not _my dad, and he never would be.

"Michelle, do you know how worried everyone's been about you? And then you go to school, the one place we think you'll be safe, and you get drunk! That is unacceptable."

"Why do you even care?" I growled.

"Because… Because Emily already thinks of you as her daughter and-"

"Oh _Emily _thinks of me as her daughter. What do you think Sam? Do you 'love' me like a daughter? Or do you just do what Emily wants? You know what, imprinting fucking sucks!" I yelled.

"Michelle, I am a very patient guy. I would really appreciate it if you refrained from using that language when referring to Emily or any of the other imprints."

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKING IMPRINTS!" I yelled, getting of the bed.

"Michelle, please try and be mature about this," he pleaded.

"No way!"

"Michelle, you live under my roof, you live under my rules!" he said sternly. Like he was talking to his fucking kid.

"Well then maybe I don't want to live under _your _roof," I growled, throwing the door open and storming down the stairs.

Everyone looked at me and I stormed out of the house. I slammed the door behind me and ran home. To my _real _home. The key was still under the door mat and I went inside. Tears welled up when I noticed the thick layer of dust on everything. Our couch, our TV, our fridge. I ran up to my bedroom. It was also full of dust. I threw myself on the bed and let myself cry. Sobs wracked my body, uncontrollable sobs that hurt my chest.

_Even Sam and Emily don't want me. They would be happier without me living in their house. I'm just dragging them down, like everyone else. Nobody would care if I was gone, they probably don't even notice now. I'm just a fat ugly girl that takes up everyone's space. I don't belong here. I belong with my family. I need my dad, my real dad. And my mom. Because I never felt more lost in my life. What do I have to live for?_

I stood up. I knew my dad had one somewhere, in his closet maybe. I stumbled out of my room and walked quickly into his. More dust. The room was dark so I flipped on the light, but we didn't have electricity anymore. Stupid fucking electricity! I went into his closet and looked through his shoes boxes. He definitely had one in here, he kept it for protection. Well now it can be put to better use.

I found the shiny silver gun in an old shoe box. I stuck it in my sweatshirt pocket and stood up. Downstairs, I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled a note to anyone who cared enough to go looking for me. I left it on the kitchen table and went back outside. On my way out the door, I passed a mirror. I caught a glimpse of my _fat, ugly _body. How could anyone love me? I'm awful.

* * *

><p><strong>Double update WHOO so the next chapter should be up soon:)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's your second update!:)**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

Sam told me to let her go, that she needed time to think. But I got that feeling that something wasn't right. Ten minutes after Michelle left, I couldn't sit still anymore. Finally, I decided to follow her. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Something isn't right," I growled, striding over to the front door.

"Paul, she just needs time."

"I know something isn't right okay? I'm just going to make sure she's alright," I said.

"I'm coming," Seth said, standing up.

"No man, just stay here."

"No. I care about Michelle, she's my friend," Seth insisted.

I sighed and walked outside, running down the street. I didn't have time to argue with Seth. He followed behind happily. The first place I looked was her house. The door was open, so I knew she either was, or had been, there. I followed her scent up to her room. There was dust everywhere and she left footprints on the ground from it. I could tell where she laid on her bed because the blankets were messed up. She went into her father's room next.

His entire closet was a mess. Shoe boxes were everywhere. She was obviously looking for something.

"Oh my god," Seth gasped, I whirled around, "Are these bullets?"

Seth was right. On the floor in front of him was an empty box of bullets. _Oh no._

"Let's go," I said.

I ran down the steps, but something caught my eye. A note! There was a note on the kitchen table. I picked it up and began to read:

_Whoever finds this,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. It probably doesn't matter to you though. It doesn't matter to anyone. But I'm going to be in a better place now. A place with my family. I have nothing left here to live for. I am nothing but a burden. I have one request. Please tell Paul, or if this is Paul, that I'm sorry. But you don't have to feel sorry for me. You don't have to worry about me anymore. My problems shouldn't have affected you. I am truly sorry. _

_Goodbye,_

_Michelle_

The letter fell from my hands. Whirling around, I ran out the door with Seth on my tail.

"GO GET SAM!" I yelled behind me.

"Got it!" Seth said, running in the opposite direction.

Michelle's scent led all the way to the cliffs. I followed it, pleading to whoever was out there that it wasn't too late. _Please don't let it be too late_. When I reached the cliffs, I saw her. She was standing at the edge, looking out into the horizon. I breathed a sigh of relief, I want too late. I started to run up to her, but she turned around and I noticed the gun in her hand.

"Michelle stop!" I yelled over the sound of the rain and thunder.

"Don't come near me Paul!" she yelled back.

"Please Michelle! Don't do this!"

"Do what?" she asked sarcastically, slowly lifting the gun.

"Michelle don't!" I said, taking a quick step forward. That was a bad choice. The gun was to her temple, her finger on the trigger.

"Why Paul? Why not?" she yelled shakily, "I have nothing to live for! There's no point anymore!"

"What about me?" I said quietly, falling to my knees.

Her eyes connected with mine and her face softened. Her grip on the weapon loosened slightly.

"MICHELLE! STOP!" Sam yelled, running up to us.

Michelle's face hardened again and she gripped the gun tighter. She looked between Sam, Seth, Jared, and I accusingly.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled to us, "I'm going to see my daddy."

"Please Michelle, don't do this!" I pleaded, "I love you. Please don't do this to yourself."

"Why do you care?" she spit.

"How could I not care? Michelle, you're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me! You're beautiful and smart and funny! I love you so much!"

"Don't lie," she whispered.

"I'm not lying!" I promised, "Michelle, do you remember what your dad said to you before he died? He said to take care of yourself! Not to let this ruin your life! Do you think he'd want you to do this?"

"I-I-" she looked at me in confusion, still pointing the gun to her temple.

"Would you're mom want you to take your life? You're still young! Her life was taken from her! And yes, it was unfair and horrible. But you have a choice, your mom didn't!" I pleaded.

She looked like she was trying to make up her mind. Her hand was trembling, but she held onto the gun.

"Please Michelle," I whispered to myself.

She gasped for breath and the gun fell to the ground. I sighed in relief and ran as fast as possible to her, catching her as she passed out in my arms. I held her limp body close to me, breathing in her scent, savoring the sound of her heartbeat. She was alive and in my arms. Tears poured down my cheeks and sobs wracked my body.

"Paul!" Sam yelled, running up to up.

I held my hand out to stop them, "Stay away!"

I just held Michelle, so relieved that she was alive. I was trembling from fear. Fear that I almost lost her, that she was almost gone.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehead.

I began to panic when I felt her body turning colder in my arms. I looked at her face and noticed how sunken her cheeks were. She was so thin.

"W-we have t-to get her to a h-h-hospital," I said, wiping the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

"I'll drive," Sam offered.

When we reached the hospital, I ran ahead, carrying Michelle's limp body inside.

"S-she needs help," I told the nurse behind the desk.

"Can you tell me her name and age?"

"DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!" I yelled at the nurse, causing her to jump.

"U-um alright," she stammered, hitting a call button.

Five seconds later, six doctors came running out with a stretcher. I let them take her out of my arms and place her on it, putting a respirator over her mouth and nose. That's when her body started convulsing. She shook violently on the bed as the doctors tried to keep her still. My heart broke right then and there. I tried reaching for her, but Sam and Jared were holding my back and all I could do was watch them wheel the love of my life deeper into the hospital.

"MICHELLE!" I sobbed, my legs giving out from under me. I felt myself being dragged across the floor to the waiting room. Sam kneeled down in front of me.

"Paul, you need to calm down!" he growled.

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER?" I yelled, looking around wildly.

"Paul! **Calm down**!" Sam ordered.

Under the alpha command, my sobs subdued and I managed to pick myself up off the floor and sit in a chair. I put my head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair.

"Paul?" I voice called.

I looked up at Carlisle, the head leech, "W-what?" I didn't have the energy to be rude.

"I recognized Michelle, she's my patient. I'm sure that you're _extremely _concerned. I need you to answer a few questions for me. Please tell me everything that happened."

And so I did. I explained the change when her dad died, the person she became when Jesse was killed. I told him about the anorexia and bulimia, how she started believing she was fat and ugly. It told him how she got drunk in the bathroom at school and then found the gun. That she was going to kill herself, then passed out. I was crying again when I finished telling the horrible story. Sam had a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I see," Carlisle said, writing something down on his clip board, "Alright Paul, I believe the reason Michelle just had a seizure-" I gasped when I heard this- "is because of the low blood sugar. It seems to me that she hasn't eaten in weeks. We are going to do everything we can to help her reach a full recovery. I would also like to recommend some therapy and she is going to remained hospitalized because of the suicide attempt. We will keep in touch."

Carlisle stood up and left, leaving me feeling slightly better. They were going to help Michelle, give her what she needed. And that's exactly what I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad I know:( BUT, now everyone's going to help make her better:) and maybe their relationship will start to grow? That's all I'm gonna say;)<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well, it has been like 3 days because back to school for me YAY (not) but this is a long chapter for you, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

I know I woke up multiple times, but only for brief periods. The room would spin around me for a few seconds, and then I'd pass out again. So when I woke up for real, I knew I was in a hospital. I had to blink a few times to get used to the bright white light. The first thing I noticed was that almost everyone I knew was in my hospital room. The second thing I noticed was that Paul was not one of them.

When people saw my eyes were open, they all fell silent. Nobody knew what to say. I really didn't know what to say. I could hardly remember anything, just that I got really drunk and somehow ended up on a cliff, pointing a gun to my head. How do you explain that to someone and try to convince them you're perfectly sane?

"Hi Michelle, how're you feeling?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

I looked down at my arms in which three IVs were sticking out of, "I've been better." My voice was really croaky. How long had I been out?

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, since nobody else is speaking up, I'm just gonna come right out and say what everybody's been thinking," Leah sighed, standing up, "Are you fucking insane? I understand that you lost your entire family, but you try and kill yourself? How much of a selfish bitch do you have to be to point a gun to your head and say you have nothing to live for? Huh? HELLO! What part of soul mates do you not understand? Do you know what it would have done to Paul if you killed yourself? He would have killed himself to be with you, wherever the hell that is, and then the pack would be torn apart! And people think I'm selfish, but at least after shit happens to me, I can move on! I mean, wow, just wow. How dumb are you? Bad move on your part girl, _bad move_."

Their mouths were hanging open, but nobody was stopping her. I stared, wide eyed. Leah had said about eight words to me in my entire life. With one last smirk, she brushed herself of and strutted out of the room.

"I-I'm sorry," Emily whispered, getting up and following Leah out.

Cue the chain reaction. Sam got up to follow Emily and Seth got up to follow Leah. That left me with Quil and Embry, who looked at each other nervously.

"If you don't want to be in here, you can leave," I said coldly.

They both stayed, scratching the backs of their necks uncomfortably. Finally, I got up the courage to ask what had been most on my mind.

"So uh, why isn't Paul huddled around my sick bed?" I asked nervously.

"Paul isn't um, taking this too well," Embry muttered.

"I see," I muttered.

"Listen, don't worry about what Leah said, she's just-"

"She's right," I sighed, "That was a really really _really _stupid thing for me to do."

"Well… yeah it was," Quil laughed uncomfortably.

"What's the damage?" I asked.

Embry and Quil looked at each other until Embry finally sighed and spoke up, "Emily cried for three days straight. Sam was a wreck because he blames himself for… setting you off. Leah's pissed because Seth hasn't been taking this well. He wishes that he'd tried to relate to you some more or something to help. The last time Paul tried to visit, he uh punched a doctor and then cried like a baby. He hasn't been able to look at you without phasing. He gave up two days ago and just runs around in the woods as a wolf. Jared's been trying to calm him down and it's sort of taking a toll on their friendship. Paul has said some nasty things to his best friends. And Brady pretty much hates being a wolf because of all this drama. He's scared shitless of Paul… was that too harsh?"

I ignored his last question. That was exactly what I needed to hear.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Nine days," Quil muttered.

"Nine," I gasped.

"Yeah and they're keeping you in here longer," Embry added.

"But… why?"

"Apparently suicide attempts are taken extremely seriously," Quil sighed.

"But I was drunk… they know that right?"

"Doesn't make much of a difference," Embry said quietly.

"Well damn," I sighed after a moment of silence.

"Michelle, do you know what happened after you passed out?" Quil asked.

"Well obviously not because I was _passed out_."

"You had a seizure. You hadn't eaten all weak and you didn't have enough blood sugar. Michelle you almost died," he told me seriously.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking at my hands.

Quil looked like he wanted to push the situation, but a nurse came in and said visiting hours are over. She replaced my IV fluid and told me to go to sleep. I tossed and turned all night because, despite all that I'd put Paul through, I really missed him. And I felt kind of bad about how I'd treated him. Okay really bad.

My relief turned to fear when I woke up the next morning and realized it was him holding my hand. I opened my right I and shut it as quickly as I could, pretending to be asleep. His face shocked me. I'd never seen him look so upset. His eyes were puffy and red and tears were falling from his eyes. He looked so sad and lost, it made me want to cry, too. I really didn't want to have to confront him.

"I know you're awake," he sighed.

I internally groaned and opened both my eyes, smiling weakly at him. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was staring at my hand in his.

"How could you?" he whispered.

"Paul, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry. You have to mean it Michelle. You say you're sorry, but then you go and make yourself sick. It's like a cycle. And it's driving me crazy!" he groaned.

"But I _am _sorry. I know it was… stupid and idiotic and I wasn't thinking straight when I did it."

"You don't u-understand. I was s-so close to l-losing you," he sobbed. He laid his head on my stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist, crying noisily.

"Please Paul," I whispered, "It's okay. I'm here, I'm safe."

"No you're not! You're still sick!" he yelled, jumping up, "When is this going to go away? This constant need to starve yourself and be thin?"

"I'm fine okay?" I shot back angrily.

"I'm not going to believe that!" he growled, "Not until you're better. Really better."

"I am better!"

"You're not Michelle. I need to see results until I can believe that! So stop fighting with everyone and just let us help you!" he yelled, and then dropped to his knee in front of my bed and took my hand again, "Please," he whispered softly.

I didn't say anything as tears filled my eyes.

"Michelle, _this _isn't healthy," he growled, pulling up my pajama shirt.

I don't think he expected to see what he saw because when his eyes fell on my bare stomach, a huge gasp escaped his lips. I looked down in panic, afraid of what was there. Every one of my ribs was poking out of my skin and my hips were jutting out. I looked up at Paul in fear. He was shaking like crazy, even the bed was vibrating.

"Paul! Paul Calm down!" I pleaded.

"Can't even… look at you without crying!" he gasped, sprinting out of the room.

I pulled my shirt back in place and took a few deep breaths. Dr. Cullen came in carrying a tray of food. He set it down in front of me and picked up his clip board.

"Michelle, starting today the hospital is going to have you on a very strict diet to help you gain back the weight you need. You currently weigh 63 pounds. If you refuse to eat, we will get your guardian to sign a warrant saying that we are allowed to feed you with a feeding tube. Four times a day a nurse or myself will come in here to make sure you eat, and then stay for thirty minutes afterwards to make sure you don't make yourself sick. From here until the end of the month, you will be closely monitored. Do you understand?" he said sternly.

I nodded, looking down at the food in front of me. There wasn't much, the hospital was smart, they knew if they fed me too much food at one time, I would involuntarily throw it back up. My breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs and an orange and a carton of milk.

As I picked up my fork to begin my first meal in this long journey, I decided that I was doing this for Paul. I would make myself what everyone considered "better" for Paul, because he needed me and I needed him. Having near death experiences makes you realize something. Life is important, and my dad and brother and mom's life was shortened. So I should enjoy the people I love now, because I don't know how long I or they are going to be around.

For Paul, I thought as I swallowed the first bite of eggs, for Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? REVIEW<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**I have a lot to say before we start this chapter. Yeah, I was plagiarized and yeah I was pissed. Actually, now it's just pretty annoying so whatever. I blocked PlagiarizmFactory** **after he threatened to send his gang to kill me. Seriously, he said that. Actually, theres a pretty funny conversation on my profile if you'd like this see what an idiot this guys is. **

**Another thing, you all are amazing! I love you all so much! Your support means the world to me! Thank you all soo much! You're all soo sweet! All your support helped me realize that this guy can't bother me. So he stole my story, that just means he's not smart or creative enough to do his own stuff. So thank you guys so much.**

**Lastly, I'm not giving up on this story. I love it and I've grown attached to all my characters. Plus, you guys don't deserve to not find out the ending because one idiot decided to be annoying. He can steal all he wants, but my give a damn just broke.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

"No Claire, give Michelle her skittles back," Quil scolded.

"But Qwiwl, I want dem," Claire pouted.

"I know, but it's wrong to STEAL. You should ask Michelle before you take her things," Quil said sternly.

Claire nodded, still pouting and turn to me, "Mwichewe, can I hwave youw skwittwes pwease?"

"Sure Claire," I sighed, handing her back the package.

People were trying to be consistent with visiting me in the hospital. They brought candy and flowers for me. I knew they were worried. When they thought I wasn't looking, they would STEAL nervous glances at each other. It was sweet of them to visit, but I really just wanted to see Paul. I guess he'd really STOLEN my heart. Every time I asked about him, people told me he was "busy" or STEALING "a few hours of sleep." I knew that he was having some major emotional issues. And it was all my fault. Paul had trouble managing his anger in the first place, this was just going to make it worse.

I had managed to STEAL back a few pounds. I was eating whatever the doctors gave me, cooperating with them. All I wanted was for Paul to forgive me and we could move on. My new attitude had to STEAL him back soon, because I was going a little crazy without him.

It had been 2 weeks without Paul. And in my opinion, two weeks too long.

"Michelle, you have an appointment with your therapist tomorrow," Sam says, hanging up the hospital phone in my room.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Dr. Cullen suggested we get you a therapist and I just contacted one. She says she wants to meet with you," Sam told me.

"Y-you're sending me to a shrink?" I whispered.

Sam ran his hand through his hair, "Michelle, you obviously need help a-and if Dr. Cullen thinks it will work, we should give it a shot."

"Shrinks are for crazy people and people that STEAL things. I'm not crazy or a STEALER," I muttered.

"Just give it a shot Michelle. It'll be nice to get out of this room," Sam said kindly, "And, I'll get Paul to take you."

I felt myself become happier and I was suddenly excited for my appointment with the shrink. Well, not exactly the appointment, but the getting to see Paul part I was excited for.

"Okay Sam," I said, shooting him a smile.

He looked a little taken aback. Yeah I don't STEAL smiles at people that often anymore. But hey, if Paul is going to be with me, the yeah you're going to get a smile.

"Alright, well we're going to head out. Claire has a dance class in an hour," Quil told me, taking Claire by the hand, "Sorry she tried to STEAL your skittles."

"Bye guys," I said happily.

So it was just me and Sam. I fidgeted uncomfortably. Sam and I didn't exactly leave off on a good note when I cursed him off and then he kicked me out. Actually, I kicked myself out… or something? Anyways, we haven't exactly talked since then and I know for a fact he's only here because Emily told him to come. I STOLE a glance at him and saw him looking just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"So… rain?" I said.

He looked at me, confused, "What?"

"I'm trying to start a conversation," I whined, leaning my head back on my pillow in defeat.

"Oh yeah… it's raining," he said.

"Yup," I said, popping the p.

"You uh… like rain?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry," I sighed.

"No, Michelle I'm-"

"Shut up Sam. I'm the one that should be sorry. Not you. I shouldn't have STOLEN your alcohol or yelled at you or anything else. It's really cool that you've been letting me stay with you guys and I've been horrible to you."

He studied me for a minute and then smiled, "Thanks Michelle. I forgive you."

* * *

><p>"Where is Paul?" I asked for the hundredth time, staring out the window.<p>

"I told you, he'll be here in five minutes," Quil sighed.

"That was four minutes ago!" I whined.

"Impatient mu-"

"SHHHHHH!" I shushed Embry, "He's coming!"

Paul walked through the double doors to the hospital. I felt my entire body sit up straighter and I ran to him. He grinned widely at me and caught me as I wrapped my arms around him. I forgot how warm he was. I smiled to myself. Then he stiffened and released me. I pulled back and saw him blinking back tears. Turning my head away, I pretended I hadn't seen.

"So uh… let's go," Paul muttered, holding the door for me.

"Okay," I sighed, feeling hurt.

I followed him outside to his car. He opened the door for me and I climbed in to the passenger's seat. He got in next to me. We drove in silence the entire way. I kept STEALING glances and I could tell he was doing the same to me. I hated this awkwardness! We parked and got out of the car at the shrink's office. It was a small brick building with a ton of trees around it. No surprise there. Paul followed me inside. We entered the overly heated waiting room and I gave a lady behind a desk my name.

"Charlotte will be out soon," the secretary told me professionally. Sheesh it was like I was at a doctor's office. Wait, are shrinks considered doctors?

"Mrs. Adams, you can come in now," a nice looking lady, i supposed that was Charlotte, said.

I gave Paul one last look and was surprised by the encouraging smile he gave me.

PAUL'S POV

I waited for Michelle to be done with her appointment, resisting the urge to put my ear against the wall and listen. I needed to respect her privacy.

Everything was hurting from not seeing Michelle and I felt so relieved to see her. I was just so afraid now. Afraid of her. I was warned imprinting could bring a man to his knees, but I guess I never actually considered it happening to me.

An hour later, Michelle walked out, followed by the therapist. Michelle wouldn't make eye contact with me. Uh oh, bad sign. The therapist smiled at me and then went back in her office. Opening the door for Michelle, I followed her out to the car.

We drove for a while, I didn't want to take her back to the hospital yet so I took the long way home. Meaning the way that went to Forks and circled around for a while. She was staring out the window the whole time, until finally, I couldn't take the silence.

"So uh… how did the appointment go?" I asked quietly.

She STOLE a quick glance at me and then looked at her hands, "G-good."

"Michelle," I sighed and she looked at me. I was quiet for a second, "Are you happy?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted, sighing, "I feel like I could be happy but… something's holding me back."

"What do you mean?" my curiosity was getting the better of me.

She considered what she was going to say for a minute, biting her lip, "I told the therapist everything. Well, not the uh werewolf/vampire part. And she addressed the anorexia part and… well she said that my life isn't very stable. And that I feel like I can't control anything, except my w-weight, so that's why I starve myself."

"What do you think about that?" I asked. Hm, this made sense.

"I think she's right. At first I thought it was just because I wanted to be t-thin but I really didn't have anyone to be thin for per say. I like the control theory," she said, nodding.

"Michelle, you're in control of something else, too," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're in control of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and check out my profile for a LOL moment;)<strong>

**Oh, and it's wrong to STEAL!  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! This is super short and I'm so so so sorry but I've been busy with homework and exams and stuff! Enjoy though!**

* * *

><p>A month in captivity is enough to drive a person insane. Okay maybe not captivity, but spending all your time in a hospital room sucks. Bad. Paul is the only person keeping me sane. After our heartfelt talk (not really) he's been much better about not looking like there's a stick up his butt whenever I'm around him. He even brings cards and games and stuff to entertain me. Still, hospitals suck. And they make me even more depressed.<p>

BUT yesterday the doctor recorded my weight and it was 95 pounds, just average for a girl my height, so I get to go home today! I still have to go back three times a week and a guardian has to monitor my eating habits, but at least I'm not _here_ everyday.

Paul waited by the door as I packed up the few belongings I had hoarded in my small room. With a final "goodbye" to my crappy ass room, I followed Paul down the hall, running up to him and grabbing his hand. He sighed and squeezed my cold hand with his warm one.

"Michelle, you can sit down while I sign you out," Paul said softly.

That was his nice way of saying go away so I can talk to the doctor about your crazy, messed up life without you there. Sighing, I walked over to the waiting area and sat down, crossing my legs. Braiding my hair, I waited for Paul who was taking _forever_. Next to me, I felt a presence and looked up. A moderately good looking boy, maybe fifteen, was sitting next to me. We made awkward eye contact and I quickly looked at my hands.

"Hey," boy said.

I paused, not sure if I wanted to answer. Well, my therapist _did _say I should try to be friendlier, "Hi."

"What's your name?" boy asked softly, flipping his hair out of his face. Wow, typical guy.

_Don't judge a book by its cover_, my therapist's words came back to me.

"Michelle," I said, looking at him.

"I'm Alex," boy- I mean Alex said.

"Hi Alex," I am getting awkwarder by the second.

"Why are you here?" he asked confidently. Okay, I gave him three minutes of my life, I'm done talking to him.

"Rare skin disease. Really contagious," I shrugged, nonchalantly.

I felt Alex's eyes on me and I looked at my fingers, hoping he would just leave.

"I'm sure," he laughed.

My mouth fell open a little, "I'm serious!" I giggled.

"I really don't believe it. If you had a contagious skin disease, you would not be in a public waiting room. You would be quarantined first of all, and have a hundred doctors running around making sure you don't go near other people. Plus it would probably be showing and you'd be suffering from some other symptoms like a fever," Alex shrugged.

"Well aren't you smart," I teased.

"Nah, I just know from personal experience," he said.

I was out of that seat before he could finish the sentence, "EW!" I screeched.

I looked back at Alex and frowned when I realized he was laughing.

"You ass!" I growled, sitting back down next to him.

"Hey, now we're even," he said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed and bumped shoulders with me, "Where are you from?"

"La Push," I said.

"Oh, I'm from Forks," he said, smiling, "I was wondering why I haven't seen you around. I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours."

I think I blushed for the first time _in months_. That was the first compliment I got that wasn't someone yelling YOU'RE NOT FAT at me in a long time. I bit my lip, smiling at him.

He smiled back and started to say, "So do you wanna-"

"We're leaving," Paul growled, standing directly in front of me.

He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of the hospital. I looked back and waved to a nervous looking Alex with my free arm. He mouthed _you okay? _I just shrugged and tried to keep my feet moving at Paul's pace. He didn't let go until I was safely in the car. He slammed the door and stormed around to the other side.

"What was that?" I asked, fuming.

"I don't like him," Paul growled.

"You don't have to. We were just talking," I said, exasperated.

"Talking leads to relationships which lead to hugging which lead to kissing which leads to se-"

"PAUL!" I yelled, stopping him, "I get it! I won't talk to the opposite sex anymore. Girls, girls, girls."

Paul sighed dramatically, "You can talk to me."

"Fine, I'll talk to you and only you. That's gonna get me far in life," I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, "Just… if you saw the way he was eyeing you…"

He trailed off, shaking slightly. I put my hand on his shoulder and waited for him to calm down.

"If it makes you feel any better, he wasn't my type," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you were obviously his," Paul muttered, clutching the steering wheel tighter.

"Hey!" I said, throwing my hands in the air, "You think I don't notice those big boobed nurses swooning over you all day long? Do you think I didn't see Casey? You're not the only one Paul! I don't see you ignoring every girl that makes eye contact with you!"

"That's different!"

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"Because you didn't- I didn't- they aren't- because I don't see other girls Michelle!" he yelled.

"That makes sense," I said, rolling my eyes.

He slammed on the brakes, almost driving past Emily's house, and parked next to the sidewalk.

"You don't understand the depth of imprinting do you?" he asked, softer, "I can _only _see you. I wasn't kidding when I said you controlled me. If I… walked into a crowded room, I would see you before anyone else! I can pick your heartbeat out of a billion people. You're in every thought I have, not other girls. You are my _reason _for existence!"

"That sounds a little… intense don't you think?" I whispered.

"It is _very _intense," he breathed, looking at me.

_That's hot._

"Your reason for existence?" I asked breathlessly as he leaned closer to me.

I watched his eyes fall on my lips and I began leaning in towards him. His body heat was coming closer and I could feel the electricity between. We were a foot away. A few inches. One inch from his lips. Half an inch…

"I can't do this," Paul breathed, backing away instantly. He threw the car door open and sprinted into the woods, shaking madly. I tried controlling my breathing, frozen in place and very, _very _alone.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, she wants to KIIIISSSSS him;) but he can't do it! Sheesh Paul, what's wrong with you?<strong>

**What isn't wrong with me?**

**Your abs?**

**True dat!**

**Shut up Seth I was talking to Paul!**

**Oh...**

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Shut up Paul!**

**...**

**Oh boys...**


	38. Chapter 38

**GOOD NEWS GUYS! PlagiarizmFactory took down my story! And everyone else's! Whether hacked or not, I'm not sure... but at least it's gone! Woot! Here's a chapter for ya!**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

I just sat in the car for a while, trying to catch my breath and wondering what on earth I'd done wrong. He was going to kiss me. Isn't that what's supposed to happen? We'd be together and like happily ever after… right? Finally, I got my bearings and slid out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door of Sam and Emily's.

Pushing the door open, I was hit with a loud "WELCOME HOME!" I jumped back a few feet, my heart pounding out of my chest. I felt a smile form on my lips as I took in the scene in front of me. Every member of the pack, well except for the obvious who was MIA, and their imprints were there. Little Claire bounced around excitedly, and everyone else was beaming at me. There was a homemade welcome home banner strung across the wall.

Blushing madly, I walked right up to Emily and hugged her, and then everyone else there. The hugged me back kindly, even Leah sort of. There was an awkward silence until Jared finally said:

"So where's Paul?"

"Uh… he wanted to take a uh stroll in the woods," I muttered.

"Well that's… nice?" Kim said, raising her eyebrows.

Another awkward pause.

"Food's ready!"Emily called from the kitchen.

The pack men stampeded into the kitchen, only to be blocked by Emily who was hitting a wooden spoon against her hand menacingly.

"Ladies first," Emily warned.

Kim, Claire, Leah, and I skipped past Emily and into the kitchen to get food. I'm not sure if Leah was allowed, because she eats as much as the guys, but I think Emily was trying to get back on her good side. With both Sam and Emily watching me like a hawk, I filled my plate with food and sat down on the couch between Kim and Seth. I was too worried about Paul to enjoy my food.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked me tentatively.

"I… I think so," I sighed.

"Do you need to talk?" she asked quietly.

That got me thinking, did I need to talk? I mean, I'd talked to Paul and my therapist, but maybe I needed a friend to talk about "girl problems" with. Kim was a great friend when we were close, our friendship had fallen apart through all the shit in my life. And I found myself missing the sleepovers and text conversations.

I opened my mouth to answer her with a heartfelt yes, but was interrupted when the back door slid open. Paul leaned against it, looking sorry. We made eye contact for a minute before he gestured backwards with his head. I sighed and nodded, setting my plate on the ground. Getting up from the couch, I walked over to Paul and followed him out the door. He walked to the edge of the yard and then turned around.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked softly, when he didn't say anything at first.

"I'm sorry… for running off on you like that," he said quietly.

"It's alright. I guess I understand," I shrugged, trying to waive it off nonchalantly.

"But it's not alright, and you don't understand."

I shrugged again, looking at my feet.

"Michelle, I'm not going to take advantage of you," Paul whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I'm not sick… or uh drunk. I know what I want."

"But you're so emotionally unstable right now," he said in frustration, "You don't even know what you want."

"Yes I do!" I insisted, "I want you!"

"But are you ready for that? The imprint works in different ways. I could be your-"

"Protector, brother, friend, lover," I said impatiently, cutting him off.

He chuckled lightly and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "You sure are stubborn. But you certainly aren't ready for a relationship yet. Not the… serious kind. If we became involved… romantically… I would feel like I was taking advantage of you. You need time Michelle. Time to get back to a normal life."

I nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. Paul was doing one of those annoying things he sometimes did. He was making sense.

PAUL'S POV

I watched her walk back inside in sadness. After a minute, I followed after her, anxious to get some food. I knew I was hurting Michelle's feelings by rejecting her, but I knew what I was doing was the right thing. She wasn't ready, mentally or emotionally. She needed to mature and fully get over her father's death before anything else dramatic could happen.

"What was that all about?" Jared asked, sitting next to me at the kitchen table.

"Just sorting some things out," I shrugged, shoveling chicken into my mouth.

"Hmm," Jared mumbled.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

"Nothing," Jared sighed, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed my food, "There's obviously something. Just spit it out."

"I was just remembering that all the guys expected you to be the worst imprint. We all felt bad for whoever would get stuck with you," Jared laughed.

"Well thanks man, that makes me feel pretty damn awesome," I growled, turning back to my food.

"I wasn't finished," Jared said, "Anyways, you turned out to be the best imprint of all of us. I mean, it's been almost a year and you haven't even shagged her yet."

I laughed but otherwise ignored the comment.

"See, you didn't even punch me when I said that. But seriously man, you've been pretty awesome with Michelle and I respect you for that," Jared said.

"Thanks man," I said, shooting him a grin.

"Yup. Well, I'm bored. Wanna play some football?"

"Sure," I shrugged, pushing away from the table and following him into the living room.

"Guys, football?" Jared asked.

Those two words got everyone off their lazy asses and out into the field to play a nice game of football. Or not so nice… Seth ended up with a black eye, Jared had a broken arm, Embry's missing some teeth, and I have a bruise on my forehead the size of Quil's fist. Which is why Quil has a broken collar bone.. Good thing we're wolves and heal quickly. But Michelle and the rest of the imprints don't have to know that;)

"Are you sure you're alright?" Michelle asked in a worried tone, holding the cold wash cloth to my forehead.

"I-I think I'll be okay," I said weakly, adding a cough for effect.

"Oh, you poor thing," she cooed, dabbing at the bruise and brushing my hair out of my face with her fingers.

If the circumstance had been different, the guys would have totally been making fun of me for milking my minor injury to get attention from my imprint. But Jared was next to me doing the same thing with Kim.

"Aww, Jare-Bear does your arm hurt?" Kim asked sadly.

"I hope so. But I'm being strong for… you," he said in a sob voice. Nice one Jared.

"Oh, baby," she cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Oh stop complaining," Seth growled, touching his eye and wincing.

"Don't be jealous," Jared muttered low enough so the girls couldn't hear.

"Fuck you," Seth growled, rolling his eyes. Someone's a sore loser.

"Hey! Be nice to Paul! He's hurt!" Michelle scolded, glaring at Seth.

She turned to me, "You just sit here, I'll take care of you."

Yup, taking that blow to the head from Quil was definitely worth this.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I'll love you for ever!<strong>

**Oh, and like most stories I've written, I'm clueless as to how to end it because yes, it's going to be ending sort of soon. I might do a sequel, but probably not. Anyways, how do you want it to end? Kids? Marriage? It's really bad that I don't think my stories through, I know. Anyways, just wanted to know what you all want!  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry its been a while since my last update. Hope this will make it up?  
><strong>

**Oh and yeah I know I'm being plagiarized yet** **again. His name is Khamelion. Sigh. But whatever. I'm pretty sure it's a different guy. He wrote that "twilight sucks monkey balls" on this story so I pm'ed him to keep his snooty opinions to himself. Turns out, that pissed him off so he decided to "take his revenge." What a failed form of revenge but whatever, last time I piss of an idiot. Anyways, I'll report him and stuff, but I'm not that concerned about this.**

* * *

><p>MICHELLE'S POV<p>

"What do you mean she's not going to graduate?" Paul yelled.

"I-I am sorry, but with the g-grades that Michelle has now, there's no way she's going to pass any of her classes this year," the principal stammered, obviously intimidated by Paul.

"She's only a freshman! She has 3 more years to make it up!" Paul growled, his firsts clutching the arms of his chair so hard I thought they were going to break.

"Paul, calm down," Sam muttered.

"Y-yes, I know she is only a freshman, but she needs a certain amount of credits to finish school. If she doesn't pass at least four of her classes this year, she's not going to be able to graduate with the rest of her class," the principal explained, running his hands through his hair.

I looked from the principal to Paul to Sam. I came back to school this morning for the first time and was immediately called down to the office. Sam was called as my guardian, and of course Paul shows up wherever I am.

I'm even failing gym, which I didn't think was possible. But apparently you have to actually show up and not sulk in a corner the entire class.

"What if she is able to pass four classes before the end of the year?" Sam asked calmly, leaning forward and placing his hands on the desk.

"That would work, but she only has a month," the principal sighed, relieved to be talking to someone rational. I was all for Paul kicking the shit out of him until he agreed changed my grades.

"She can do it!" Paul said quickly.

"Paul," I hissed under my breath.

He looked at me and smiled encouragingly.

"What do you think Mrs. Adams?" the principal asked, looking at me.

"Uh… I guess I could try?" I shrugged.

"Michelle, you have to think this over," Sam told me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be a lot of work. Do you think you're up for that?" his doubtful tone made me mad.

"I can do it!" I insisted. I would prove him wrong.

"Okay, then it's settled. If Michelle can pass four of her academic classes- meaning not gym or lunch- then she may be able to graduate. Michelle, you need to go to your teachers for all of your makeup work," the principal instructed.

"Okay," I said, determined.

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, heading to first period. Paul followed and grabbed my bag for me.

"Do you think you can do it?" he asked with caution.

"Do you?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yes."

"Then I do," I shrugged.

"Look who's back from fat camp," I heard a voice sneer from behind.

I closed my eyes and squeezed Paul's hand so hard, if he were human, I would have tore it off.

"Just ignore her," Paul whispered, pushing me forward.

He dropped my off at my class and kissed me on my cheek, then headed to his own. With a deep breath, I walked inside handing the late pass to my teacher and quickly taking my seat. People stared and it was bad. I felt really self conscious and I could barely concentrate. I put my head in my hand and just did my work, ignoring everyone around me.

I stayed in my seat after the bell rang, waiting until everyone left to approach my teacher.

"What do you need Michelle?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could have the work I missed. I know I'm failing and I need to pass this class," I told her.

She gave me a surprised look, "All of it?"

"Er… yeah."

"Well, ugh stop by after school and I'll have it for you," she said.

"Thank you so much," I said, giving her a small smile before leaving.

The rest of the day went like that. Lots of stares and teachers giving me makeup work. Plus I had my regular homework, so I was packed.

"Hey Michelle, wanna go to -"

"GET OUT!" I yelled, throwing my Spanish text book at whichever moron decided to disturb me.

Seth- I think- ran out of my room before the book made contact with his head. I went back to working, mumbling to myself about idiot morons with no respect for people that have work to do. I was working on some algebra homework, and then I had two English papers to write. I was trying to make some sort of schedule, but I had none. I was so packed with work, and my head was pounding.

_Solve for x if y equals the sum of a plus six. Graph the equation._

What the hell? Since when did letters join the math party? Sighing loudly, I flipped open the text book in attempt to teach myself. No luck. I couldn't comprehend anything on the page. Seth takes algebra doesn't he? Or did he?

"Seth?"

No answer.

"Seeeth?" I called loudly.

Still no answer, but I heard a football game on the TV downstairs. Figures.

"HELP SETH I'M DYING!" I yelled.

I heard him running all the way up the stairs, "Shit, Paul's gonna rip my head off if she gets hurt!"

"Michelle? What's wrong?" he asked panicked as he threw the door open.

"Algebra is hard," I pouted.

"So?" he asked out of breath, raising his eyebrows.

"Sooo," I sighed, "I need help!"

"Um, alright," he said, clomping over to my bed and sitting next to me. He studied the problem for a minute, massaging his forehead.

"Okay so…" he said, pointing to a spot on the page, "Yeah I got nothing."

"SETH!" I growled.

"Hey, I'm failing algebra just as much as you are," he said.

"Go away!" I yelled, hitting him with my math book.

"Okay okay," he said, leaving.

"And send Sam up!" I told him.

"Yeah yeah."

"Listen! Whatever you do to the left side, you have to do to the right side!"

"The right side of what?"

"The equation!" Sam said, obviously losing his patience.

"What equation?" I sobbed.

"The one on the paper!" he yelled, "Look, you add four because it's a negative number so then you eliminate all numbers and get three times x. But you still have three, so you have to divide both sides in order to get x by itself. Then you know what x equals, so you can substitute it for x in the second equation."

He looked at me, waiting for something to happen. I just looked at him, not comprehending a word he said.

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" I cried finally.

"Oh my god," Sam sighed, putting his head in his hands.

According to Emily, Sam was some sort of math genius. But him teaching me wasn't working out. At. All. Which is why I'm crying, trying to understand why x and y can replace each other in the process of substitution or something like that.

"I'm s-s-s-such a f-f-failure!" I cried.

"No, you can get this," Sam said, attempting to sound encouraging. _Attempting_.

"No I can't," I sniffed.

"Just take a deep breath and look," Sam said, "X equals three divided by four plus y times seven. Do you understand?"

I looked at the complicated equation on the page, trying to make sense of it all, "NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I cried finally.

I heard the door open downstairs and someone come in. Footsteps raced upstairs at the sound of my cries, telling me it was Paul. The door flew open.

"What did you do to her?" Paul yelled, rushing over to me.

"Oh thank god," Sam sighed, "She's all yours."

Sam ran out of the room at inhuman speed. I almost laughed, but then I remembered my failure in math.

"What's the matter?" Paul asked, pulling my on his lap.

"Why does algebra have to be so hard?" I growled.

"Because teachers hate us. But why are you crying? Are you hurt?" he asked quickly.

"I'm crying because algebra is HARD!" I cried.

Paul was quiet for a minute, "You're… crying… because you don't understand your algebra homework?"

"Maybe- don't laugh! It's not funny!" I yelled, trying to pull away from him. His arms tightened around me.

"I'm sorry, but it is a little funny," he sighed, kissing the top of my head, "Maybe I could help you?"

"Doubtful," I sighed.

"Hey, I got a D- in ninth grade math. That's definitely passing," he defended.

"Barely," I scoffed, "What am I gonna do?"

Paul was quiet for a minute, "I might know someone who could help you."

"Really? Who?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I think… I think it's time for you to meet my parents."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there's a lot of typos in this. I'm sooo tired and don't have anytime to reread it. Review for more! <strong>

**What do you think Paul's parents will be like?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, is anyone else's fanfiction not logging in on the iphone? Whenever I try, it tells me I got my password wrong and makes me do that code thing a hundred times. But it just never works. Ughh. **

**Wow, 40 chapters and I don't think I gave Paul a last name… well, the actor who plays him in the movies last name is Meraz (I think) so it's Meraz now.**

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

My parents and I don't exactly have the best relationship. I mean, it's mostly my mom. She's a crazy bitch, so she's the one I'm most nervous for Michelle to meet. My dad is fairly normal; he's a math teacher, so I think he can help her. But neither of them know about the wolf secret, and I don't spend a lot of time at home, so I don't know how they'll take to seeing me. The last time I was at home was two months ago. Mom yelled at me because I'm not the perfect son she wanted and then threw a frying pan at my head.

I walked up the steps to my familiar home. I paused, unsure whether to knock of just go in. Michelle looked up at me, raising her eyebrows. I took a deep breath and opened the door for her. She took a tentative step inside.

"Mom? Dad?" I called.

"Paul?" I heard my mom say. She ran from the kitchen, holding a spatula.

"Hey mom is dad home?"

"What's wrong with me? I'm your mother!" she yelled. Yeah, she's crazy.

"Hi mom," I sighed.

"Hmph."

"Uh okay… mom this is Michelle. Michelle, this is my mom," I said.

"Hi Mrs. Meraz," Michelle said, her voice was nervous.

"And what are you doing with my son?" mom asked her, crossing her arms.

"Er… we're uh friends?" Michelle answered, looking back at me.

"Well isn't that lovely," mom scoffed. _Curaazzzyyyyy._

"Mom," I said, "Where's dad?" I knew I had a ton of apologizing to do to Michelle. This will probably turn out to be a very traumatizing experience for her.

"He's in the office," mom told me.

"We have an office?"

"Yes Paul, we have an office," mom said, "It's your old room. But that room is no longer being inhabited, so we put it to better use."

"You made my room into an office?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Mom, I sleep there," I sighed.

"Not for two months you haven't. And we don't need a place for you to take all those girls just so you can do dirty things with them!"

"Mom!" I yelled, she had gone too far.

Mom ignored me and leaned towards Michelle, "Paul only wants one thing from you dearie. Leave now while you still have your innocence!"

"MOM!" I yelled again, taking Michelle's arm and dragging her away from my crazy mother.

"Don't say I didn't want you!" mom called, going back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god," I sighed, "I am so sorry."

Michelle looked at me, unsure of what to say, her eyebrows high, "She's… interesting?"

"She's a crazy bitch," I growled.

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"She is," I deadpanned.

"Yeah, she is," Michelle agreed, shrugging.

"Well, it's time for you to meet the normal parent," I told her.

"Normal?"

"My dad's normal enough," I shrugged.

I opened my bedroom door and was a little surprised. My once cowboy wallpaper was stripped and the walls were now white. My bed was gone, replaced with a desk. Dad was at it, typing on his computer. He turned around in his chair, smiling at us.

"Hey son!" dad greeted.

"Hi dad."

"Who's this pretty thing?" dad asked kindly, gesturing towards Michelle.

"Dad, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is my dad," I said.

Michelle swallowed loudly, "Hi."

"Hi there," dad laughed, "So what can I do you for?"

"Uh dad, you used to be a math teacher right?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Yup. Fifteen years," he said proudly.

"Michelle needs a little help with Algebra. Would you be willing to-"

"Not another word. I would love to help her out," dad said kindly, "When can we start?"

"N-now if that's alright," I said happily, looking at Michelle. She smiled up at me and mouthed _he's nice_.

"Okay, pull up a chair Michelle," dad instructed, "Paul, leave us alone! We can't work with you hovering the whole time."

"Alright dad," I sighed.

I trudged out of the room, not quite sure where to go. I didn't want to leave Michelle alone, and I didn't want to go back downstairs. But I felt uncomfortable standing in the hallway, so I went downstairs to watch TV.

"Hmph," I heard mom behind me.

I sighed and turned my head, "Hi mom."

"How long are you staying Pauly?" she asked.

"Um, an hour?"

"I see," mom scoffed, "I guess we're not good enough for you, that's it."

"No mom!" I said, "I just… have a job now and-"

"Patrolling around the woods, half naked is not a job!" mom yelled, "Please Paul, come home! Go to college!"

I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing, "Mom, we've had this discussion a hundred times. I just don't see college in my future."

"Hmph," mom scoffed, turning on her heal and leaving the room. But she was far from being done. I knew this conversation would pick up later. Turning back to the TV, I managed to stay calm. My mom was the reason I phased in the first place. She's insane. Usually it's the mom who's the normal one, and the dad that messes up the kid. But my mom just sets my teeth on edge. She was yelling at me because I don't use enough shampoo when I'm in the shower and I just snapped. I ran out of the house and got half way down the street before the wolf overcame me. Sam was pulling me into the woods a second later. Apparently I was being "watched."

"Thank you Mr. Meraz," I heard Michelle say, coming down the stairs.

"Any time Michelle," dad said cheerfully, "And please, call me John."

"Alright," Michelle giggled.

I stood up and met her at the bottom of the stairs, "Feel better?" I asked, opening my arms for her.

She wrapped her arms around me and nodded.

"Good. I knew you could do it," I said, smiling at my dad who was winking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so this is kind of important. I don't think I'm going to update for about two weeks. Midterms are coming up and I have a serious addiction to Fanfiction (LOL rhymes). Anyways, I can't have that distraction, so I'm going to commit to not updating or working on my story until they are over. Really sorry, but I really don't want to fail high school. <strong>

**Sorry it's so short, I have no time:(  
><strong>

**Review, hopefully we'll have 300 by the time I get back? Maybe?**


	41. Chapter 41

**MIDTERMS=OVER! OMG I'M SO RELIEVED!**

**Sadly we didn't make it to 300 reviews:( but I have confidence u guys will you it this time!**

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No!"

"But why?" Paul whined.

"How old are you, two? No, you cannot come into my room. You will distract me and I have to study!" I yelled.

"Come on! Tomorrow's the last day of school! All we're gonna do is watch movies!"

"All you're gonna do is watch movies. I have to pass my bio test and algebra test."

"So? Bullshit your way through it all like I did! You'll be fine," he sighed.

I sighed loudly, "I want to spend as little time as possible in school. Bullshitting my way through these tests aren't gonna help me pass. Do you want me to have to be in school an extra year? I can't marry you if I'm still in school."

"Ew, why would I marry you?" he scoffed.

My mouth fell open and I pushed my books off me. I got out of bed and stomped over to my door, throwing it open.

"Does soul mates mean nothing to you?" I yelled.

He started laughing, "Of course it does. But at least I got you to open the door," he shrugged, pushing past me and coming inside.

I ground my teeth together, "You're so annoying!"

"People have called me worse," he shrugged, opening one of my drawers randomly and rummaging around inside of it.

"Hey don't touch my stuff," I whined, stomping over to him and shutting my sock drawer. He went to pick up one of my picture frames but I slapped his hand away.

"Ouch," he hissed, drama queen.

"Leave," I sighed, pointing to the door.

He gave me the puppy face, "Pwease can I stay? I pwomise not to make any noise and to be a good boy!"

"Ugh! Fine," I growled, going back to my pile of books. He sat down on the ground in front of my bed a few feet away.

There was a short silence.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"Sorry sorry," he said quickly, averting his gaze to the ground.

Sighing, I flipped the page of my biology text book. _Photosynthesis is the process in which plants make their own-_

"Have you ever made a snow man?"

"PAUL!" I yelled.

"Sorry."

_Photosynthesis is the process-_

"Okay just answer my question."

I rolled my eyes, "No I have never made a snowman. Now be quiet."

_Photosynthesis is the-_

"That's impossible! Everyone's made a snowman before!"

"Well then why did you ask me that if you were the impression everyone's done it? And don't answer that I have to study."

_Photosynthesis is-_

"How is that possible?"

"Well, it's a zillion degrees year round in Alabama, so it never really snows. I don't know about you, but I can't really make a snowman without snow. Now shut up."

_Photo-_

"Have you ever-"

"Paul! Please go away!"

"But I miss you," he pouted.

"Why? I see you every day!"

"No, you're always up here studying!" he pointed out. I looked at him and saw his eyes held sadness in them. Aww, he missed me.

"Paul," I sighed, going over to him and sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, sighing deeply, "I'm sorry. One more day and then we can spend the entire summer together."

"I know," he whispered, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No you didn't bother me. I was being a bitch," I said.

"Never," he chuckled.

"Hey," I laughed, looking up at him, just as he was looking down at me. I felt my breath catch in the back of my throat as his eyes bored into mine. They fell to my lips as he started leaning closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face. And then he froze.

"I should go," he whispered.

"No," I said, but he was already standing up and leaving the room.

The next morning Paul kept his distance. He sat at the other side of the table during breakfast, much to my dismay. So, I ate my pancakes in silence with Seth and Brady bugging me. To say I was nervous for school would be an understatement. My last 2 tests were today and they would determine if I failed or not. I fidgeted the entire ride to school and couldn't sit still in homeroom.

"Seth! Test me on these questions," I ordered, throwing a text book at him.

"Um, why? It's the last day of school."

"Because I have a test next period! Just do it!"

"Alright um-"

He was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling for me to go to my next class. I threw him an exasperated look before heading to biology to face my doom. Just kidding, algebra is my doom.

"Michelle, are you ready for the test?" the teacher asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, playing with the hem of my shirt.

And so she placed me in the back of the room and put on Finding Nemo for the rest of the class to watch. How distracting. Sighing, I picked up my pencil and got to work.

_What is the process of photosynthesis?_

Oh crap.

So Biology didn't go as bad as I though, luckily. The teacher told me to come back at the end of school and she'd give me my grade. I grabbed my backpack and trudged off to algebra.

"Good luck Michelle," Paul said softly from behind me.

I turned around and shot him a smile, "Thanks."

I turned back around and kept walking but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I found myself enclosed in his warm embrace. I held on for a minute before pulling away and walking to class. The hug left my cheeks flushed and my heart racing. Taking my seat, I tried to clear my head.

"Michelle, I have your test if you're ready."

"Uh… y-yeah," I said, standing up and getting the test from my teacher.

"I DID IT I PASSED!" I screamed to the first person I saw, who happened to be Embry.

He laughed, "Great job!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna graduate now!" I gushed, hugging him.

"Yup, just three years," he laughed, patting me on the back awkwardly. Ah awkward Embry.

"Yeah, but three is better than four. Have you seen Paul?" I asked

"He's outside waiting for you," Embry said.

I hugged Embry one more time and sprinted towards the exit, smiling madly. I saw Paul by his car.

"Paul!" I called.

He turned around, smiling and held out his arms just as I ran into him at full force. I looked up at him, he looked down at me. And then I did what felt like the most natural thing in the world.

I kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally kissed! Yay:D Review, sorry this was short!<strong>


	42. Epilogue

**Sorry it's been so long! My computer's fixed and I'll try to get back to updating asap!  
><strong>

**Yeah this is short cuz it's the EPILOGUE! **

* * *

><p>PAUL'S POV<p>

"So uh… we kissed," I said after about fifteen minutes of silence.

"Yup," she nodded awkwardly.

We were sitting in the bed of my pickup truck on some random street. Let me tell you, that kiss was amazing, best I've ever had even without tongue. But now neither of us really knew what to say. We were equally awkward.

"PAUL!" she yelled, slapping my arm.

"What?" I asked after a moment. Delayed reaction.

"Say something! Stop being so awkward!"

"Uh… you're a really good kisser," I said stupidly.

She sighed dramatically, "You're impossible. The kiss lasted seven seconds."

"Yeah but… it was still really good," I told her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"So where do we go from here?" she whispered.

"Well… where do you want it to go?"

She looked up at me with big eyes. Sometimes it took my breath away how beautiful she was. When I looked at her, I could see the difference since her dad died. She had changed, there wasn't the lost look in her eyes. I believed she was ready for the long time relationship emotionally. Mentally though, I wasn't sure. And it was completely up to her.

"Umm, well… you could be my ah… boyfriend?" she said. Look who's awkward now.

"Umm well maybe you could be my girlfriend?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes or no Paul?" she asked impatiently.

I laughed lightly and hopped down from the truck. Her eyebrows furrowed and she jumped down, too.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sighing.

I winked at her before getting down on one knee, "Michelle Adams, will you be my girlfriend."

She blushed, "You are so cliché!"

I shrugged, "And you are so beautiful. So yes or no?"

She bit her lip, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"And then my date to prom, and then fiancé, and then wife, and then the mother of my children, and then retirement home roommate?" I asked, slowly standing up.

"Well you don't have to go that far," she giggled, looking up at me, "But sure. As long as you still want me."

"I'll always want you," I said before crushing my lips to hers.

MICHELLE'S POV

To tell the truth, I was never exactly excited to move to La Push. It was mostly an escape from my past. My old house held so many memories. Memories filled with love and happiness, which are now just the past. And I can never get it back, the happiness that our family held. Then we moved to La Push and things only got worse. My anorexia took over and my dad got sick. Maybe I could see La Push as a bad place, an omen. But if I'd never moved to La Push, I never would have met Paul. Paul helped me get better. He helped me get through the loss of my dad. And most of all, he saved me from myself.

My life is far from perfect. My screwed up past will forever haunt me, but that doesn't mean I can't move on. I'll never forget mom or dad. I'll never stop loving them, or Jesse. Now I have Paul, though. And Sam and Emily and all my new friends. I may have lost a family, but I gained friendships that will last me the rest of my life.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" Paul asked.

"You," I giggled.

"Good, because I'm thinking about you."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

I stared out at the trees, from the back of the truck bed. It wasn't so cold, just a cool breeze touched my cheeks.

"I wish this could last forever," I said happily.

"Why?"

"I don't know… it's just so… _perfect_."

He chuckled in agreement, "You're perfect."

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so rushed! I'm completely out of ideas. This is my 2nd story and i really think it shows an improvement from to hold her heart. Thanks guys for sticking with me!<strong>

**Sequel? Probably not, but I'm actually thinking of writing a Because of You sequel... idk... anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I think i did a good job ending it... what do you think? A few questions before i go:**

**Favorite line?**

**Favorite OC?**

**Favorite chapter?**

_Thanks for reading:)_

_Ayla_


End file.
